Summer Charms
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: Right now the rating is T but that may change. Full summary inside
1. Prolouge

**A/N**: _I know you guys are probly like Rayne is writting another story and she hasn't even finished one of her other ones??? But still I just had to try this out.  
This idea came to me after reading the third Sisterhood of the traveling pants book.  
I thought hey there are 4 Naruto girls and I could do somethign sorta like this.  
So I tried it out.  
Most pairings aren't the usual: SakuraxKakashi InoxKiba TentenxNeji SasukexHinataxItachi_

**Summary:**_ Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten have been bestfriends since forever. They tell each other everything and spend most of their time toghther. That's why their first summer apart will is a big chapter in their lives._

**Hinata**- _is going to a summer school of arts to better her dancing. As if being 16 hours away from hom isn't enough she soon finds out she read the brochure wrong and the dorms are coed._

**Sakura-** _Sakura thought going to the city and staying in her aunt's house with her mother would be boring and she was right. Her mother's never around and she has no friends close by. One day while scanning through the city by chance she accidently bumps into a guy on the street and mistakingly swaps books which leads to alot more than one short visit to return it._

**Ino**- _In order to pay off the debts of her last 3 car wrecks and to earn money for a new car Ino agrees to spend the summer 8 hours away from home with her father tutoring his boss's son._

**Tenten**- _Upset that she's the only one staying home this summer Tenten believed she was destined to have the worst summer ever. Especially since she was watching her brother's devilish kids, but during a babysitting adventure she meets someone worth staying home for._

**Disclamer**: _I do not own Naruto or Sisterhood of the traveling pants._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm the only one staying here this summer!" Tenten cried banging her fist against the wall.

"It's better than going to stay at my aunt's." Sakura said plopping down on Tenten's giant bed. "She's not even gonna be around." "What am I suppossed to do?"

"That's still better than taking care of those devils." Tenten whined.

"Don't call them that." "They're sweet." Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers.

Everyone stopped and gave Hinata a look.

They all knew Tenten's nieces and nephews were a bad bunch and they all felt sorry for their parents who had to deal with them everyday.

"Well atleast you're getting paid." Sakura said twisting her hair with her finger.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ten dollars an hour is no where near enough for my troubles."

It was 9:00pm and the foursome sat in Tenten's bedroom gulping down sodas, eating chips, talking and spending their last night of the beginning of Summer toghther.

"Well I really have no regrets about how I'm spending my Summer." Ino said biting into a chip. "I mean I'm actually getting a new car out of this." she added.

"I think your dad's letting you off too easy." Sakura said. "Come one you've wrecked 3 cars in the last 6 months tutoring some guy can't possibly be enough of a punishment."

"Sakura's right." Tenten nodded.

"Shut up!" Ino cried playfully throwing pillows at both Tenten and Sakura.

True she had wrecked 3 cars but it wasn't her fault. Driving had always been a problem for her. It was by chance she even landed a license. She was lucky her father was rich and willing to look over her mistakes and buy her a new one if she tutored his boss's son. She sisn't think tutoring would be so hard. How hard could it be to teach a kid math?

besides even if things were hard she could always kick back afterwards. Spending the Summer with her father was gonna be great.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." Hinata, who had been queitsince her comment on Tenten's nieces and nephews, said tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh come on Hina don't cry." tenten said wrapping her arms around her. "It's just a Summer."

"Yeah she's right." Ino said rubbing Hinata's head. "Besides we can always pick a weekend and meet eachother somewhere."

Hinata sniffed. "Y-you're r-right."

"Hey I just thought of something." Sakura said jumping up off Tenten's bed.

"What?" the other girls asked in sync.

Sakura was always coming up with ideas and plans which were usaully impossible and they usually found that out the hard way.

"I read a great book about four girls." Sakura pointed to all of us indicating we were four. Then she countinued. "They were splitting up for the first time this Summer and they found this pair of magical pants and passed them around."

"I heard of that book." Hinata said. She was still in Tenten's grasp. Out of all the girls Tenten and Hinata seemed to be the closest.

"So what about it?" Ino asked looking confused.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do something like that." Sakura explained.

"Yeah right!" tenten cried. "What are the chances of us finding a magical pair of pants that fits all of us?" she asked letting go of Hinata.

Sakura glared at her before anwsering. "It dosne't have to be pants and it dosen't even have to be magical just something to pass around to eachother it's the love within it that counts."

There was silence as all the girls took in Sakura's words and thought about her idea.

Ino spoke first. "I guess it couldn't hurt." she said shrugging.

Hinata smiled. "I agree with Ino."

"Well I think it's whack but I'm in." Tenten said standing up. "So what's it gonna be?" she asked looking at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "I was thinking maybe we could go shopping for something."

"At this hour?" Ino asked looking at the clock.

Sakura nodded. "Come on it'll be fun"

* * *

And that's how the four girls ended up sneaking out of Tenten's window and driving around to find an open store. They finally found a shop that closed in 10 minutes.

So they slit up looking for something "magical"

What they stumbled across was a bracelet. A charm bracelet.

Hinata was the one to discover it. She said it looked pretty and the other girls agreed.

They ended up buying it and splitting the price. then with their own money they each bought 2 charms for it.

Sakura bought a charm with her name in pink another with a red heart. Ino bought her name in purple and a black fancy car. Hinata like the other two bought her name but in black and a charm with a dancing girl. Tenten bought her name in green and a crown.

Hinata drove home and Ino made sure all was clear before they snuck back in.

After adding the charms to the bracelet they stared at it.

"Do you think it's magical?' Hinata asked.

"Nah." Tenten said poking it.

Ino slapped her hand.

"Ow!"

"Maybe we should make up some rules." Sakura suggested.

"O.k...no bathing while wearing it." Ino said.

Everyone laughed. Before long they had come up with 6 rules which were:

**1.** No bathing while wearing the bracelet.

**2.** You cannot wear another bracelet while wearing the bracelet.

**3.** You must pass the bracelet along in the proper order and time lenth(no hogging)

**4**.You must never remove the charms.

**5.** You must never lie while wearing the bracelet.

**6.** Always remember your friends.(Curditsy of Hinata)

The girls found themselves laughing themselves to sleep after deciding Tenten would have the bracelet first.

Though they laughed they truly had no idea what this ummer would bring though they could only imagine. Yet still that wasn't enough.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for the prolouge tell me what you think please._


	2. babysitting horrors and book swappings

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

(Tenten)

No one had been able to sleep last night. They woke up multiple times until they decided to just stay up. By that time it was 5:00am.

Now it was 12:00pm and Tenten had just finished seeing all her friends off to their trains, busses, and plains. She was extremly tired and all sge wanted to do was sleep but the moment she entered her house she was nearly trampled by her niece.

"They're chasing me!" Rin cried throwing her arms around Tenten's legs and nearly knckoing her backwards.

Rin was the youngest of the triplets. Akira and Yuki were the other two. They were three going on four and extremly difficult to handle. There was also Aya who was almost one. She was the youngest and sweetest and Tenten liked her best mainly because she was queit.

"STOP CASING HER!" Tenten yelled to the boys who were no where insight. She pryed Rin's little hands off her and tried to slip upstairs unoticed, but unfortunantly she bumped straight into Ryu her elder brother, the father of the kids. He was 24.

"Hey hey where are you going?" he asked grabbing her shoulder. "Uh...to sleep." Tenten replied trying to break free of his grasp.

"Tenten." he said almost pleadingly.

"Yes." Tenten whinhed.

Ryu pointed downstairs.  
-

* * *

Tenten sighed and turned up the voulume on her ipod. After listening to the Teletubies' soundtrack all day she needed to hear some real music. It had been a long day watching her nieces and nephews. 

First she took them to get something to eat which was harder than it sounds because believe it or not the three year olds had a PREFRENCE!

Each one wanted to go to a diffirent fastfood place.

Tenten gave into their screams and got each what they wanted from where they wanted. Next she let them play in the kids section of the bookstore while she looked around for a good book.

They were now at the park. It was 6:00pm. Yuki, Akira and Rin swung on the swings while Tenten sat near by holding Aya in her lasp as she read her new book. Everu 2 minutes she would look up to see if the kids were o.k.

Aya pulled Tenten's hair and kept pointing to the van. She wanted attention and Tenten didn't feel like entertaining her.

"Aya come on go to sleep." Teten said pulling off her earphones. Aya responded by jumping up and down.

Tenten groaned.

"Tenten!" "Tenten!"

Tenten looked up to see Rin running towards her frantically.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Akira and Yuki are missing!" Rin said sniffing.

"What do you mean missing?" tenten asked slamming her book down.

Rin didn't anwser.

"Rin!" Tenten cried shaking her.

"T-t-they w-ere p-playing h-hide and s-s-seek w-with me and now I can't f-find them." Rin said between sniffles.

Tenten covered her face with her hands. She let out a deep breath before looking up again.

"O.k calm down."

Tenten said these words to Rin but it came out as more of a soothing for her own self.

Tenten shifted Aya in her arms and grabbed Rin's hand with her free one.

For the next 15 mins they ran around the park looking for the boys. They asked several people had they seen them but no one had.

Tenten stopped to take a breath.

By now both Aya and Rin were crying.

This was all too stressing. Tenten pulled out her cell phone and tried to dial her brother's number which was hard because Aya was pulling her hair. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder lightly.

"What!" she yelled turning around.

Behind her stood a guy around her age or a little older. He had long brown hair much longer than hers. His eyes were gra. he wore careless expression on his face.

"Do they belong to you?" he asked nodding his head to Akira and Yuki whose hands he held firmly.

Tenten's eyes widened. "Yes, yes they do." she cried.

The guy sorta nodded as he let go of the smiling boys.

"Where were you?" Tenten asked.

The boys smiled and shrugged.

Normally Tenten would have shook it out of them but they were in a public park so she decided against it. She would deal with them in the van.

Rin through her arms around her brothers and Aya shrieked loudly.

Tenten looked up at the guy who was still standing there.

"Thank you." she said shifting Aya in her arms.

He shrugged.

"No really I'm so happy you found them." "I don't know what I would have done if they went missin." Or what their father would have done." she added.

"So they're all yours?" he asked looking from Aya to the rest.

Tenten stared at him not able to believe just asked that.

"Yeah they're all mine." she replied sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry." the guy said almost sympathetically but Tenten could see a grin on his face.

She shoved him playfully. "You know they aren't mines." "Do I look old enough to have kids?"

He smirked before pointing to the triplets. "Those at age thirteen." he then pointed to Aya. "And her somethime recently."

My mouth dropped open. "YOU-

"Hush I was just kidding." the guy said interrupting me.

"Oh..." she said smiling. She did have a problem with taking everything so seriously at times.

"What's your name?" the guy asked.

"I'm not telling you." Tenten said making a face. True the guy had just helped her out and he was extemly hot she did have a thing about telling her name to strangers.

"Hm..." he said bending down infront of the kids. "So what's her name?" he asked the triplets.

Akira, Yuki and Rin all turned to look at Tenten.

"Tenten!" they all cried happily.

The guy smiled.

"That was so wrong." Tenten said shaking her head.

The guy stood up and shrugged. "Well kids will be kids." he said backing up.

"Hey aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Tenten called after him.

He just turned his back and countinued walking leaving Tenten and the kids to stare on in wonder.

"He's dreamy!" Rin said.

"Yuck!" the boys cried.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Get in the van"  
-

* * *

(Sakura)

Sakura took a soda out of the fridge to go with her sandwich.

It was her third day in the city staying in her aunt's apartment. It was also her third day alone.

Her mother was away on business. Why she couldn't bring Sakura who knew?

She had left her with enough money to go shopping for what ever she wanted. But shopping wasn't fun when she had no one to go with. She wished Hinata were here.

She looked at the clock.Her mother had been gone for Eight hours. Now it was 3:00pm.

Sakura sighed. What was the fun of being in the big city when you had no one to share the experience with?

She played her mothers words back in her head.

She had said something about calling up some of her friends children. She had left numbers too.

Sakura didn't want to do this because well...imagine dialing up some people she hardly knew and saying.

"Hey I'm Sakura and I'm bored come play with me."

It was all too embarassing.

She couldn't call Tenten because she had already called her twice and now she was busy. Ino wasn't anwsering her phone and Hinata was in some kinda orentation.

Sakura looked out the window of the apartment. There were so many cars and people filling the street. She wasn't sure about how she felt about crowds so she couldn't say she ahted them or not.

"A park." she said aloud.

She wanted to find a park or somewhere where she could rollerblade. But first she had to buy some rollerblades.

She grabbed her purse with the money her mother had left her and ran outside.

* * *

"Thank you." Sakura called to the cashier as she left the store. She had just bought a new alarm clock. Why she didn't know. She had never been one to manage money. Hinata and Tenten were good at that.

"O.k another pointless purchase." she said taking out her orange thoughts book and writing down alarm clock.

Sakura usually carried her thoughts book everywhere with her. It was just a book where she wrote her thoughts down.

Her mother had bought it for her 4 years ago. She had just started writing in it nearly a year ago.

All her recent thoughts had been jotted down within it. From her bestfriends to her dates and crushes and even her family. It was her record of everything.

Honk Honk

The annoying sound of car horns filled the air. Sakura had heard cars honking all day.

She shifted her bag on her shoulder and sighed.

"I need gum." she said digging in her purse.

Another thing about Sakura was she had a hard time multi tasking and walking and digging through her purse was a serious multi task for her.

So she stopped walking,

**Thud**

Sakura fell to the ground. She had collided with someone.

"Ow."she said looking up.

"Sorry about that."

Before her stood a guy with silver hair. He looked about in his twenties but also very attractive. He reched his hand out to help her up.

"It was my fault." she said excepting his hand.

"No it was my fault." "I was reading and walking." he said scratching his head. "Bad habit I know."

"O.k it can be your fault if you want." Sakura said giggling.

He smiled as he bent down and picked up his book. She picked hers up too.

"Well nice bumping into you." he said waving as he walked on away.

Sakura shook her head and waved back.

"So I met one friendly person today." she said. "He knocked me to the ground but atleast he didn't honk a stupid horn at me." she added under her breath.

She stuffed her book in her bag and walked on towards the apartment.  
-

* * *

_Hey Sakura sweetie,  
I see you're not home so you must have called up some of those people. I'm so happy for you.  
Anyways I'm calling to say that I will not be home until late.  
You can order takeout.  
Love you.  
Beeeeeeeeeep_

Sakura played the message over again before plopping down on the couch. She knew something like this would happen.

With her mother it was always something.

She sighed and turned on the tv. She flipped through the 300 channels. Nothing was on.

"Ugh!" she cried throwing her body down on the couch and holding a pillow against her face. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed. It was quite a scream since the pillow muffled her voice.

She sat up and reached for her thoughts book. She was about to write some serious stuff about her mother. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She flipped it open and was about to let her pen hit the paper when she noticed it.

This wasn't her thoughts book.

She began to read the page.

Her face turned up.

"Ew!" she cried. "What is this?"

She flipped some more pages. It got worse and worse.

Where did this come from?

Just then she remembered bumping into that guy on the street. They had exchanged books somehow.

"Oh no!" she cried jumping up. "So he has my...book."

She threw her head back.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" she yelled.

"O.k calm down Sakura." she said grabbing the book. She searched all over it for some clue and what she found was a miracle.

The guys adress was written in scribble on the back page.

Well atleast she hoped it was his adress. She would return it back tomorrow and get her book too.

But until then...

Sakura sat back down and flipped the book open again turning her face up as she read through the first chapter.  
-

* * *

**A/N:**_ O.k that's it for this chap.  
Please review.  
Next chap will be Hinata and Ino._


	3. roomates and tutor weird outs

**A/N:** _Thank's for all your reviews. I fixed some of the grammical errors in this chap that's why I'm posting it again.  
_

_Here goes nothing._

_**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto or Sisterhood of the Traveling pants._

* * *

(Hinata)

Hinata knocked on the principles office door which was already open.

The blonde haired woman sitting at the desk looked up. She motioned for Hinata to entered and sit down.

Hinata stepped inside the small office and took a seat infront of the woman.

She was quite pretty. Her blonde hair hung down some in her face teminding Hinata of Ino.

"Your name?" she asked looking up.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinaat said smiling.

"So you're the infamous Hinata Hyuga."

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard so much about you." "I mean how could I not considering your father has called her nearly one hundred times in the last hour." "I finally stopped anwsering so he left messages." "So I was forced to pull the plug out."

Hinata blushed.

Her father was a worry wart and very over protective. He didn't even want her to come here this summer but after a few months of begging she finally got a yes. That was a very surprising thing for sure.

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled.

"It's o.k." the woman said handing her a folder.

"This is a map of the school, your schedule, and keys to your room."

Hinata took the black folder and pressed it against her chest. "Thank you." she said softly.

The blonde woman nodded. "If you have any questions feel free to ask." "I'm Tsuande by the way." she said holding out her hand.

Hinata shook it firmly. "That's a nice name."

Tsuande smiled. "You don't have to flatter me."

"But I wasn't-

"Go on get to your room." Tsuande said interrupting and pointing to the door.

Hinata began to walk slowly out of the office. Before she was fully gone she paused.

"I have a question." she said.

"What is it?"

"My luggage is-

"I'll have someone bring it to you." Tsuande said interrupting again.  
-

* * *

"This place is wonderful." Hinata said plopping down on her new bed.

On her way to her room she had passed many calss rooms. The dance room and music room were the best. She couldn't wait to begin dancing tomorrow but right now all she wantd to do was take a shower and get some sleep.

She hadn't slept any of the 16 hour plane ride from fear of...well just from fear.

She could hear the shower running so she assumed her roomate was showering. So she'd have to wait to get in. She didn't mind waiting since she didn't have her luggage anyways. She was still waiting for whoever Tsuande sent to bring it to do so.

So until then she'd just have to wait.

She looked around the room. It wasn't as big as her one back home but it was big enough. There was a bed across from her's against the wall.

She knew it was her roomates.

Hinata wondered what she would be like. Judging from the posters on the wall and the guitar on the bed she guessed she was into music. She was probly here for the music classes.

Music and dancing went well toghther. Hinata just knew they'd get along great!

Hinata scanned around some more. She noticed the blankets on her roomates bed were black and somewhat scary. Atop them was the guitar and...something she hadn't noticed before. She stood up to check it out.

It was a sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

Hinata picked up the paper and read the words aloud.

"Dark hate." it said on the top in big letters.

"Huh?"

Hinata read on.

_The darkest of hate is what I have for you _

_though I don't speak these words to your face they are true_

_I don't give a care about you and you don't have a clue_

Hinata stopped reading. This was some kinda song.

Her hands began to shake uncontrolbly. Just then she heard the shower stop and it wasn't long before the door opened behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" "YOU'RE GOING THROUGH MY THINGS!"

That wasn't a girls voice. But it scared her nearly to death.

She turned around slowly. There stood a guy with damp black hair that clung to his face with water dripping from it. His eyes were black and his expression not to friendly. He wore a white T-shirt and white shorts. A white towel rested on his shoulders.

"I-I was j-just-

The boy stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"I-

"Oh hell whatever the song was for you anyway." he said pushing past her.

"F-for m-me?" Hinata asked still shaking.

"You're my roomate right?" the guy asked moving the guitar off his bed and setting it on the floor.

"N-no I-I'm n-not I t-think you're in t-the wrong r-room."

The guy sighed. "Yeah well my room number is 122." he said.

Hinata blinked. That was her room too. Soemthing was wrong.

"B-but h-how?"

"What you were expecting someone diffirent?"

Hinata nodded. "Well I thought y-you'd b-be a girl."

The guy stared at her like she was dilusional before rolling his eyes and digging inside a duffel bag.

Hinata ran to her bed and grabbed her purse. She searched rapidly for the brochure to the school. Once she found it she began scanning it. That's when her eyes saw the words coed.

How had she not seen that before.

Her legs began to shake and she felt dizzy.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hinata didn't hear anything that happened next. She just saw a guy enter the room with her luggage behind him. He smiled.

She fainted.

-

* * *

(Ino)

Ino yawned and walked downstairs. She had had a very long night. Her father was very excited to have her this summer and he took her out to a concert than to eat. She had the best time. Although when she got home her cell phone was filled with messages from a despratly bored Sakura.

Ino walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her father sat at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cellphone in the other. He was chatting away.

"Hey dad." she said waltzing past him and opening the fridge.

"Hey sweetie." he mouthed.

Ino smiled and pulled out a yougurt. She wasn't really hungry but she knew her father would stress her eating.

She sat down at the table and listened to her father's conversation which she quickly got bored with considering she couldn't understand anything.

She sighed just as he hung up.

"So how are you feeling?" he father asked standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Better than ever." she replied giving him a thumbs up.

"So are ya ready to tutor?" her father asked putting his coffee cup in the dishwasher.

"Are you ready to show me the car?" Ino joked.

Her father laughed. "You'll see it at the end of the summer." "But now you should be getting dressed you student wants you to meet him at this place."

Her father handed her a sheet of paper with direction on it and began to walk out the kitchen.

"What's his name?" Ino called after him.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

-

* * *

Ino checked her watch again. Kiba was late. Twenty minutes late.

She wondered why he wanted to be tutored in a loud place like this. She was sitting at the front table of some teen infested restuarant hang out thing. Every guy that walked in had about two girls on his shoulder.

She couldn't help but think of Shikamaru. He was her old boyfriend whom she had recently broke up with a few moths ago. They both realized they were only toghther because it was safe for both of them. That's what Ino had always done. Date the guy who's safe.

Suddenly the door opened and Ino looked up.

That's what she had been doing for the last twenty minutes. Everytime the door opened she'd look up.

A guy with brown hair mostly covered by a gray cap walked inside. He wore a silver chain around his neck and a grin on his face. He was hot and definently bad news.

Ino sighed and looked back down at her table.

"Hey so which one of these hot girls is my tutor?" the guy asked surveying the room.

There was a series of giggles from the girls.

Ino looked up. "Tutor?" she asked.

The guy turned to her. "So it's you?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Um...I don't think so I'm looking for Kiba Inuzuka." she said shaking her head.

The guy chuckled. "That's me." he said.

Ino's mouth dropped open. And here she was thinking she would be tutoring an eight year old. Not him.

"I'm Ino." she said standing up and holding out her hand.

Kiba shook her hand as his gaze lowered to her chest. "I see I'm gonna have a hard time paying attention in class." he said winking.

Ino blushed and covered her chest with her arm as she plopped back down in the seat.

Kiba took the seat across from her and put his hand on the math book. "So what are we learning?" he asked flipping through the pages.

"Um...my father says you need help with basically everything." Ino replied. Her face was just turning back to it's normal color.

Kiba sighed. "How about we make math fun and figure out your bra size." he said reaching his hand across the table. He would ahve touched her breast if she hadn't jumped out of the seat just in time.

"What's with you?" she cried.

"What's with you?" he said back.

"You're sick." she said grabbing her purse and stomping out of the shop.

"Hey wait!" he called after her but she didn't stop.

Kiba Inuzuka wasn't a small child he was...he was...Ino didn't know how to explain him all she knew was she wasn't tutoring him.

She caught a Taxi and stared out the window the entire ride home.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap.  
Please review. I'm making a review on my own story(lol) so far I'm thinking Sakura's part is more interesting. Mainly because I enjoy writing it so much._


	4. ipod found, and book returns

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

(Tenten)

"WHERE'S MY IPOD!" Tenten yelled running downstairs and confronting the kids who were playing with their toys in the living room. Their father had just left and had given Tenten a list of instructions. They were suppossed to be getting breakfast now but Tenten told them to play with their toys while she looked for something.

All three of the triplets shook their head. "I dunno." Akira said.

"This is so prrrretty!" Rin said dangling the charm bracelet in her hands.

Tenten snatched it from her quickly. Dang those kids got into everything.

She put it around her wrist as she ran towards the door.

"Stay right there." she mumbled running out to the van.

She searched under every seat and crack and department but no ipod. The it hit her. She must have left it at the park.

She ran back inside the house. "Get in the car!" she called to the kid as she grabbed Aya and stuffed her in a carseat.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked. She was the only one who seemed excited.

"We're going to the park." Tenten replied walking towards the door.

"But we haven't even eaten breakfast!" Akira whined.

"And we're still in our pjs." Yuki added. "And so are you." he said pointing to Tenten who was wearing her pajama set Hinata bought her for her birthday. It was a blue shirt with Donald duck on the front and blue pants.

She sighed.

"Just get in the van." she moaned.

Rin held up her feet showing her footsies. They were all wearing similar outfits and couldn't put on their shoes.

"Ugh!"

-

* * *

Tenten pulled up in the park parking lot and climbed out the car.

She was more than annoyed. She had to carry each kid to the van and then listen to them complain they were hungry. She promised if they shut up she would take them to get breakfast somewhere so she had peace and queit for alittle while until Rin suggested she turn on the Teletubies soundtrack.

Tenten opened the van door and let out the kids. She couldn't just leave them in there. She grabbed Aya and started running around the park.

Surprisingly the kids were a great help. They thought of this as some kind of fun treasure hunt game. Especially when Tenten told them if they found the ipod they'd get a lolipop.

Something like this would be pure embarrassment to anyone else especially any of Tenten's other friends but she wasn't think about that now.

After 20 mins of searching they had found nothing.

They all collasped to the ground. Aya in the car seat and the rest on their backs.

"I'm hungry." Akira whined.

Tenten sighed. It was really gone. Even Akira had said so and he was three. She didn't know why she wanted this one so much when she could probly just go buy a new one. Well the new one would cost money. Hard earned money she didn't want to spend.

Now that they were all at the park at 9:00am in their pjs she thought, Wow we sure look like idiots.

"Can we go home?" Yuki asked.

Tenten was about to say yes when something hit her in the stomach.

"Ow!" she cried sitting up and looking to see what it was.

Her ipod rolled down and she caught it in her hands.

"W-w-where?" Tenten said looking up.

The guy from yesterday stood over her.

"You!" she said pointing to him.

"Yeah me." he said nodding his head. He pointed to the kids. "What are you doing to them?"

Tenten smiled and stood up. "They're drying." she said jokingly.

"You countinue to get weirder and weirder." the guy said shaking his head.

Tenten couldn't help but notice the way his long brown hair moved. It was somehow intoxicating.

"And you're not weird?" "I don't even know you and you know my name." "Then you find me at a park at 9:00am in the morning. "What are youe even doing here?"

"Before I anwser your question let me just state that atleast I'm not in my sleeping clothes." he said pointing to Donald Duck.

Tenten blushed. For the fist time today she was a bit embarasssed she came out on her sleeping clothes.

"But as to why I'm here...well you left this yesterday and well...somehow I knew you'd be back."

"What made you so sure?" she asked.

"You wouldn't give me your name."

"Huh?"

"You're the first."

Tenten didn't get what he was talking about and the kids didn't either obviously because Akira tugged on her pants leg.

"What is he talking about?"

She blushed.

The guy grinned. "Confusing isn't it?" he asked.

Tenten didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. She just stared at the guy. There were no words to describe how she felt right now.

"Tenten we're hungry." Yuki groaned clutching his stomach.

Tenten sighed and turned back to the guy.

"Thank you again." she said.

"No problem." he replied.

"What's your name?" Rin asked. She was the only one who really seemed to be enjoying herself. She thought this guy was dreamy.

The guy patted her on the head. "Rumpilstilskien." he said.

"Really?" Rin asked her eyes widening.

The guy nodded.

Rin giggled.

"Well I think your pumpkins are done drying." the guy said standing up staright. "And now they're ready to be fed."

I smiled. "You are..."

"Mysterious." he said backing away.

"Yeah that among other things like strange and freaky." I called after him.

He just smiled and pretended to put food in his mouth.

What was with this guy? And who was he?

-

* * *

(Sakura)

Sakura yawned and sat up. The orange book fell from her head to her stomach. She had stayed up to 4:00am trying to finsh the last page.

By that time she was extemly tired and hungry but because of the graphic images and words she couldn't eat.

She didn't see how this guy could read something like this. Yeah it was entertaining but...

All she knew was she had to get it back to him.

She glanced at the clock. It read 10:00am. "Great!" she mumbled. "Now he's probly at work or something."

After gulping down a glass of water(the only thing her stomach could take) she changed into a pair of Levi's and brown tank top. She pulled her hair into a poinytail and she was ready to go.

She thought about leaving a note for her mother but she decided against it. There was no way she would be home before the time Sakura anyways.  
-

* * *

"This is it?" Sakura said out loud.

She was standing infront of a hotel. A very expensive hotel at that.

She had thought this would be a apartment or something. So maybe the guy was visiting here like she was. What if he wasn't in town anymore?

Sakura took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The desk clerck was asleep. That was actually a good thing because she didn't think he would have let her get past if he was awake. She climed the stares and walked down the hall. She stopped inront of a door.

"Room 127." Sakura said reading the number on the back page of the book. "I hope this is right." she said raising her hand to the door.

knock knock

Sakura waited patiently for an anwser but there was none.

"O.k...let's try this again." she said knocking a second time.

No anwser.

She sighed. "One more time."

Just as she was about to raise her hands to the door it opened. There infront of her stood the guy from yesterday.

His hair was messy as though he just woke up. He did look pretty tired. He was shirtless but he wore a pair of pants.

Sakura couldn't help but notice he had a perfect body. She stared at him speechless. Everything she had came here for slipped straight out her brain.

"Your book in on the dresser." the guy said sleepily pointing to a small dresser. "You can leave mines there too." he added climbing back in his bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"Uh...O-o-o.k." Sakura stuttered walking over to the dresser. The door closed behind her.

She nearly tripped over the phone book which was on the floor. The entire room was messy. There were clothes thrown everywhere and trash too.

Sakura placed the book on the dresser and grabed her own. Just then something occured to her.

"Did you read it?" she asked.

"Now why would I do that?" the guy groaned sleepily from the bed.

"I don't know did you?"

"No I didn't read your book." the guy replied. His head was still under the covers.

"Well why didn't you read it?" she asked.

He sat up and looked at her. "Huh?"

"It wasn't intersting enough for you?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

The guy didn't say anything instead he stared at her looking very confused.

"Just because I wrote it it isn't interesting?" Sakura went on.

"I didn't say that." the guy said slowly.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Like your book is sooooooooo interesting!" "Have you ever even tried any of those things in there?"

"You read my book?" the asked his eyes widening.

Sakura nodded.

"Little girl you-

"Little girl?" Sakura cried her mouth dropping. "Just how old do you think I am?"

"Too young to be in my hotel room alone asking me those type of questions." he said pointing to the door. "Now go."

Sakura stood there anger rising inside her body. She hated being called a little girl. She hated being told what to do. She hated this guy!

"Go." he said again.

Sakura began to walk towards the door slowly. She put her hand on the door knob. She was about to turn it but she paused and turned back around instead.

"What now?" the guy asked he looked restless.

Sakura pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"I'm not leaving."

-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap.  
Please review.  
Next time more Hinata and Ino._


	5. Sower tunes and apologies

**A/N**:_Thanks for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

(Hinata)

Hinata slolwy opened her eyes.

Her vision was quite blurry and she felt as though she'd been hit on the head hard.

"Are you o.k?" a calm voice said as a hand made it to her shoulder.

"Dad?" she moaned.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard." the voice said.

"Huh?"

Hinata's vision was starting to clear and she could now make out a gut with black hair that hung in his face on each side of his face. His black eyes looked friendly but a bit scary just like the guy from the shower. Infact he looked alot like the guy from the shower.

All Hinata knew was he was definently not her father.

She shrieked. "O.k before you rape me, kill me, and leave my body in the dumbster to rot please listen to my last words. Tell my father that he was right and I love him. Tell Hanabi-

"Hold on. What are you talking about?" the asked confused.

"She's insane." the other guy whom Hinata had sorta met earlier said from across the room. He was sitting on his bed flipping through some black book. Before then Hinata hadn't noticed him.

"Shut up Sasuke!" the other guy said. Then turning back to Hinata he smiled. "Look I'm not trying to kill you or any of that other crazy stuff you mentioned. I was just bringing up your luggage and you fainted."

The previous events began to play in Hinata's mind like a movie. She could almost taste the burnt popcorn.

She jumped out of the bed and began scanning the floor until she found the brochure again. She read those dreaded words three times before dropping it. "It wasn't a dream." she said slowly falling to her knees causing both guys to stare at her.

"You confuse me." the luggage guy said scratching his head and standing up.

"Like I said before she's insane." shower guy said looking back down.

"Once again Sasuke, Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Luggage guy ignored Sasuke's comment and bent down beside Hinata who was now in tears.

"Hey I don't know what's wrong with you but I promise to do my best to help if you'd just let me."

He held out his hand. "I'm Itachi." he said flashing her the most gorgeous smile. Unfortunantly she didn't see it or hear a thing he said she was in her own little world of thought.

"Yes!" she cried standing up and running out the door.

Both guys sweat dropped as they stared at the door.

"Told you she was insane"  
-

* * *

Hinata knocked frantically on Tsunade's office. It was funny how she could be so mannerable at a time like this. Any of her other friends would have just busted in) She had checked her watch and apparently she had only been out for two minutes.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Hinata pushed the door open slowly and ran past Tsunade's desk and fell to her knees before her.

"Coed!" she cried.

Tsuande looked shocked. "I thought you were taking the dance classes not drama." she said.

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Um...I didn't know the rooms would be coed." she said.

"Well I don't see how you didn't know it said it right on the brochure." Tsuande replied standing up and grabbing a shoulder bag from the otherside of the desk.

"I know. I must have read over it." Hinata said slowly.

"So now you know." Tsuande said smiling as she began to walk out the office.

"Wait!" Hinata cried running after her.

"What now?"

"Can I Uh..."

"No." Tsuande replied.

"Please I can't-

Tsunade shook her head.

"You don't undersatnd! I'm extremly shy I haven't even had my first kiss yet or a boyfriend for that fact and-

"You are sad." Tsuande said interuppting her and covering her own ears.

"Everyone has already been paired up already and unless you can find someone who wants to trade with you before the second week of school you're stuck with who you got." she quickly and with that she took off running out the office.

Hinata stared on. She didn't bother running after Tsuande who obviously didn't want to be bothered. Why else would she be running?

She had two options.

1. She could call her father who would be here in less than 16 hours(only god knows how)

2. She could make friends with someone and get them to switch roomates with her.

Since she didn't want to leave plan two sounded the best right now. But until then...

Hinata walked slowly back up to her room.

It was empty. She had expected to see luggage guy or maybe her roomate but neither of them was in sight.

Her luggage was stacked neatly by her bed. A shower would be good right now maybe it would take her mind off of things. Then again no it wouldn't nothing could take her mind off of things like this.

A familiar tune began to play. It was her phone.

She grabbed it out of her purse and put it to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey Hina." Tenten said from the otherside. "How are things going with you?"

"Coed!" Hinata cried.

"Huh"  
-

* * *

After her hour long conversation wih Tenten Hinata felt a little better. She decided to take Tenten's advice and take a warm shower.

She would call her father later when she figured out exactly what to say to him.

She pulled out her pajamas. Since she didn't plan on going out for the rest of the day she might as well get changed for bed and order take out.

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She didn't want any accidents.

After slipping out of her clothes she climbed into the tub. That's when she remembered she left her shampoo in her bag.

She sighed as she prepared to step out when something caught her eye. It was a small black tube that had a small S written on it.

"Shampoo?"

Hinata was about to pop the lid open when something crossed her mind. She thought of the song her roomate had written for her. What if this was some kind of sick trap. She shivered as she remembered the fact that her roomate was infact a guy and he had just showered in the same tub. It just felt awkward for some reason.

She slowly lowered the bottle back down and stepped out the tub. After making sure no one was in the room she tip toed out and got her own shampoo from her bag and tip toed back into the shower.

She moaned as the warm water hit her body.

Hinata liked long showers they were a good remedy for stress.

She hummed a bit as she lathered her hair in shampoo. It was like all her worries were just melting away.

After rinsing she climbed out the tub. She was happy enough. She even felt like dancing. But that was nothing new because she usually did.

Suddenly she heard a soft tune. It sounded like a gutar. It was coming from the room.

She put her head to the door and listened.

The tune got a bit faster. Was that Sasuke?

The same guy who had called her insane? The same guy that wrote that hateful song?

She never thought anything that pleasant could come from him. It just couldn't.

Hinata fund her self sot of swaying to the music before long she was dancing around the bathroom in a towel and making up her own words.

There were beads of water all over the walls from her wet hair.

Suddenly the music stopped. Hinata did too.

She frowned. She was enjoying that!

She flung open the door.

"Why'd you stop?" she cried.

Sasuke looked up from the bed and raised an eyebrow.

That was when Hinata realized she was still in a towel that was kind of slipping.

Her face turned beet red and she ran back into the bathrom.

-

* * *

(Ino)

"BUT DAD!"

"No buts." my father said putting the empty pizza box in the garbage.

Ino and her father were sitting down at the table and she had just told him she wasn't tutoring Kiba. He wasn't taking it to well.

"But you don't understand!"

"What did he do?" my father asked giving me a look.

He thought she was backing out of this because she was lazy or something but if he only knew the real reason. Ino didn't feel comfortable telling him. She was never around him much so we never really had many father daughter talks. This was the type of thing she would tell my mom not him.

"He just isn't the type of guy I want to teach. Can't I just do something else for a car?"

Ino was practically whining now.

"Nope." he said kissing her on the cheek. "And you can't back out either. You gave me your word remember? Besides I already promised my boss you'd be teaching her son."

Ino bit her lip. She really had to stop going around giving her word. But so far everytime she had it had been easy to fufil this was just...she didn't know how to explain it.

"Calm down Ino things will work out." her said walking upstairs. "If you need me I'll be in my office."

Ino let out a huff and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

She debated on which one of her friends she should call. Hinata would probly be the most sympathetic and understanding but she would have no idea what to do. Tenten on the other hand would have a whole 15 minute lecture about how she should have beat the hell out of Kiba. And Sakura would probly say something weird like she should ahve let him touch her.

Ino smiled. The friends she had, they were a strange bunch but they were gold. Pure gold.

She finally decided on Tenten. She could use a little funny cheering up and some funny imagining of what could have happned if she had punched Kiba.

Just as she reached for the phone it rang.

She jumped startled at the noise. She looked at the number. It was one she didn't recognize. She waited for her father to pick it up upstairs but he didn't.

Slowly she picked up the reciever on the third ring and held it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Ino?"

It was Kiba's voice.

She quickly hung up the phone.

"The nerve of that guy!" she said folding her arms.

ring ring

The phone was ringing again. He was actually calling back? Didn't he get the fact that she DIDN'T want to talk to him.

She sighed and lifted up the phone again.

"Stop calling!" she cried.

"Hey hear me out." he said before she could hang up. "Please." he added in a lower tone.

Ino took a deep breath and listened.

There was silence.

"Are you still there?" Kiba asked.

"Clock is ticking." she said.

Kiba sighed. "Alright I wanted to apologize." he said slowly.

"For what?" Ino said angrily.

"You...know." Kiba said. She could tell from his voice he was a bit nervous.

"No I don't know." she said.

"Ino..."

"Stop talking to me like you know me!" she cried before slamming the phone down again.

ring ring

Ino picked up the phone again. "IF YOU CALL HERE AGAIN I'LL-

"Ino calm down and get a drink." Tenten said from the other side of the phone.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah it's me. Who did you think it was?"

"I thought you were Kiba." Ino said slowly.

"So I'm guessing Kiba is the guy you're tutoring." Tenten said. She sounded as if she was eating something. Ino could also hear yelling and shrieking in the background. She was used to this. Everytime she talked to Tenten on the phone the triplets were the background.

"Yeah he is."

"So I'm guessing he just called you."

Ino nodded although she knew Tenten couldn't see her it was a habit. "Yeah."

"Why's the kid using a phone?" Tenten asked.

"That's the thing." Ino said shifting her self on the couch. "HE'S NOT A KID!"

"Huh?"

"He's a creepy teenage guy with no manners!" The type of guy your parents warn you to stay away from."

"Hm..." Tenten said from the other end of the phone.

"Are you listening to me?" Ino cried.

"Yeah but what did he do?"

Ino went on explaining about what happened at the restuarant. Then she told Tenten about Kiba's apology. Instead of hearing that 15 minute lecture about how she should tell him off Tenten said something completly unexpected.

"So you forgave him right?"

Ino blinked. "No."

"Why not? He didn't actually tuoch you right?

"No but he was wrong." she said slowly.

"Yeah but he apologized right? We all make mistakes. He could have not apologized at all and you would still have to tutor him."

Tenten was right.

Ino sighed.

"What those weren't the words you wanted to hear?" Tenten asked.

"No."

"Well I'm kinda not myself right now. I just finsihed calming down Hinata."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Coed dorms."

Ino laughed. "She's freaking out isn't she?"

Tenten explained Hinata's tale of terror to Ino the best she could because she couldn't even hear Hinata clearly when she had explained it all. Finally she had to go and give the kids baths. So they said goodbye.

After Ino hung up the phone she sat back on the couch holding it in her hand.

She kept thinking of Kiba. His apology did sound sincere.

She sighed and looked through the numbers on the phone. When she found his she dialed it slowly and waited while it rang.

After 4 rings the anwsering machine picked up.

Ino took a deep breath and began to speak.

_This is Ino, I...well just meet me at Rivette's Cafe at Eight tomorrow so we can begin our first tutoring session.  
Bye,  
And um...well...don't be late.  
beeeeeeeeep_

-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chapter. I know Itachi seemed alot out of character but...well what can I say. I don't wna him and Sasuke to act the same.  
Please review!_


	6. icecream, numbers and invitations

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews!  
I love them all.  
It seems Ino and Hina are liked more than Sakura and Tenten hm.  
Anyways here's more Tenten and Sakura.__  
Enjoy._

* * *

(Tenten) 

"Ice cream!" Ice cream!" Yuki cried loudly.

It wasn't long before the other two joined in the shouting.

"WE WANT ICE CREAM!" they shouted toghther.

"You can't even read!" Tenten groaned pulling up infront of Baskin Robins and unbuckling the kids.

Once again they were driving around town. Tenten was being paid a little extra to pick up some medicine for Akira's asthma. It was 5:00pm and they were on the way home but now they had to stop for ice cream.

"O.k if I get you guys Ice cream you have to promise to go to bed at exactly Eight o'clock." she said before letting any of them out.

Akira and Rin nodded but Yuki folded his arms across his chest. he looked like he was thinking.

"You can stay in the car then." Tenten said helping the others out.

"O.k o.k." he said. "I'll go to bed."

Tenten smiled. She knew he would give in. "O.k so tell me what flavors you want before we go in." she said taking out a pad.

"We have to see them first." Rin said.

Tenten sighed. There was no arguing with that.

She strapped Aya in her carrier and put it on her so that she was carrying the little baby infront of her and still able to use both hands.

The kids charged in the store and ran to the counter. Tenten walked in after them.

"I want that!" Akira cried pinting to some green ice cream.

"Nope." Tenten said.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because you're not gonna eat it."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't now pick out something else."

Akira stomped his foot but turned back to the counter and started searching some more.

Finally all the kids had picked their ice cream.

Akira choose rainbow and so did Rin. They had a little fight about who was copying who. Yuki got vanilla along with Tenten.

"See we're not arguing." Tenten said handing Yuki his cone and causing him to smile.

"O.k let's go." she said motioning for the kids to get back in the car.

"But we wanna eat in here." Rin whined.

"No." Tenten said grabbing her hand.

Suddenly a bunch of images flashed in her mind. All involving ice cream stained seats.

"Uh...on second though find a seat."

The kids began running around the store looking for seats.

"Stop running!" Tenten cried.

"AHHhhhhhhh!" Akira shrieked as his cone fell to the floor.

Tenten sighed.

Akira immediatly burst into tears. "I wanna another one." he cried.

Tenten was so fed up with them right now. It was his fault he dropped his cone and she wasn't buying him a new one.

"You're not getting another one." she said grabbing his arm.

"But I wanna another one." he cried.

Tenten pulled him out of the way and began wiping the ice cream off the floor with her napkin.

"Hey." a familiar voice said.

"Rumpifilstien!" Rin cried. She couldn't say it correctly.

Tenten stood up to see that infact that mysterious guy was standing behind her.

"Are you following me?" she asked shocked.

"Uh...I was here first." he said. Then bending down infront of Akira he added. "I'll buy you another what flavor?"

"Really?" Akira asked his eyes widening.

The guy nodded.

"No." Tenten said quickly. "You don't have to do that he-

"I know I don't have to." the guy said cutting her off. "I want to."

"I want another one too!" Rin cried.

"What flavor?" the guy asked.

"Me too!" Yuki added.

Tenten put her hand on her hip. "No you guys aren't even finished with your first."

"But he said-

"No!" Tenten cried interuupting Yuki.

"Come on lighten up let them have another if they want." the guy said smiling.

"They're just being greedy besides if they eat all this ice cream they won't have appetites."

The guy grinned. "If they're as greedy as you say I'm sure they'll still have appetites for dinner."

Tenten frowned. "Well they'll get fat." she said flatly.

The guy laughed a bit. "Well you'd just have to forgive them. Not everyone can look as perfect as you."

Tenten blushed.

That had completly shut her up. No one ever gave her compliments on her body. It was always Hinata, Sakura or Ino who got them all. Hinata with her flawless dancer body and Ino with a body that could be on some type of freaky guys magizine. Sakura had a nice body too kinda in the middle of Hinata and Ino.

_Plop_

Tenten looked down on the floor. Aya had just knocked her ice cream to the floor. Tenten groaned.

The guy smiled.

"What flavor?"  
-

* * *

After all the fallen ice cream was cleaned up and the guy had bought them each a new cone they found seat and sat down to eat it.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Yuki cried.

"If you didn't eat so fast you wouldn't get brain freeze." Tenten said rubbing his head.

"It's gone." Yuki mumbled pulling away from her.

The guy smiled. "You know at first I was joking but now I'm starting to believe they really are yours."

Tenten looked up at him and smiled. "Like I said before they're not mines. I'm just watching them."

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Who would let someone like you watch their kids?" he asked making a horrorified face. She could tell he was only joking though.

"I'm not that bad." she said licking her cone.

"Yeah that's what they all say but then the kids end up dead in the back alley and no one knows what happened."

Rin shrieked.

"You're scaring them." Tenten said shoving the guy playfuly.

She didn't know why but she just felt some what comfortable around him. She usually never warmed up to people this fast. But with him she felt all warm and fuzzy she couldn't help but keep smiling,

"I'm not scared!" Akira said licking his cone. "I can take Tenten on."

Tenten gave him a look. "Oh really?"

Akira nodded..

"We'll see about that when we get home won't we." Tenten said poking him.

"Don't kill me." he said closing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes.

"So do you ever have days off?" the guy asked.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"What would you say if I said tommorow I'd be off?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't say anything." he said pulling a pad from his pocket and scribbling something on it. "I'd give this." he said handing it to me.

Just then my phone rang. It was Ryu. "I gotta get this." she said picking it up.

"Tenten where are you?" he asked the moment the phone came on.

"I'm coming now we stopped for ice cream." Tenten replied.

"Hurry up their mother's freaking out." Ryu whispered.

Tenten smiled. She knew the kid's mother could be a worry wart at times. That's why her and Hinata's father got along so well.

She hung up the phone. "I gotta go."

The guy nodded and stood up. "Nice watching you guys eat." he said.

Tenten smiled. "Thank you."

"THANK YOU!" The kids repeated.

"You're welcome but you should really thank your auntie for being so cute." he said.

Tenten blushed again.

The guy waved and began to walk out the store.

"Wait!" Tenten cried after him. But he didn't.

She sighed and stood up.

"Come on guys we gotta go"  
-

* * *

Tenten layed down on her bed. She had just wrestled with the kids to get them to bed. The little liars didn't hold up to their words.

She removed the paper from her pocket and red the words.

It was a number beneath it it read:

_Call me when you can or want._

_jnie- (my name figure it out.)_

Tenten smiled. "Neji"  
-

* * *

(Sakura)

"I'm calling security." the guy said laying back down and pulling the covers over his head again.

Sakura paid him no mind. He wasn't calling anybody.

She sat there watching him lay under his covers. It wasn't long before he jumped up. "What time is it!" he cried.

"Eleven." Sakura replied glancing at her watch.

"Really?" he asked his widening.

Sakura nodded.

"Shit." He mumbled jumping up from the bed and started rambling around through the clothes on the floor.

It was quite messy in there. There were clothes everywhere. The alarm clock was unplugged and on the floor with the rest of the junk.

Sakura wondered had he had a woman over last night?

"Damn clock." he muttered moving the clock out of his path.

He was on his hands and knees now still looking for god knows what. Sakura just stared at him.

This was her first time alone with a guy in a place with a bed. And to make things even weirder he was shirtless.

He was now mumbling something about a shirt.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sakura asked picking up a shirt that was beside her foot.

He stared at the shirt then her. "Yeah." he said snatching it. "I'm still calling security." he added looking in her eyes,

She shrugged. "Good for you."

He let out a deep breath and shook his head as he walked to the bed and layed down his shirt. Then he went to the bathroom and shut the door. It wasn't long before the shower was running.

Sakura stood up and looked around the room. She didn't know what she was looking for she was just looking.

This hotel room was by far the best she had ever seen even on TV.

Everything was big and expensive. She wondered what this guy did. Was he married? Did he have children? What was his name?

She found herself unconciously straightening up the room as she thought about this guy. She picked up a paper and looked at it. It had a few numbers on it but no names. She sighed and tossed it on the dresser.

Maybe she should have been a bit frightened to be in a hotel room with a stranger. Especially one who reads books like this one but for some reason she wasn't. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her in any way. He actually wanted her to leave.

She grabbed her book and began looking for a pen.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened.

The guy walked out muttering sometjing about crazy people and grabbing his shirt from the bed.

Sakura would have asked him what the heck he was talking about but the second she saw his wet shirtless body she was speechless.

"What?" the guy asked buttoning his shirt.

She hadn't noticed until then but her mouth had been wide open. She blushed and looked down.

The guy went on mumbling about going to the office and some party all the while he fidgeted with his tie.

"Uh...you do know it's Saturday right?" Sakura asked sitting down on his bed.

He paused. "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head.

"Ugh!" he cried thowing himself facedown against the bed.

"So...just like that you're gonna go back to sleep?"

"Don't you have school or something?" he asked. His face was still buried in his pillow but she could still make out what he was saying.

"It's Summer."

He sighed. "Why are you harrassing me?"

"I'm not harrassing you!"

"You won't leave and you just got finished yelling at me about your book that I didn't even read."

Sakura put her finger to her chin. "Well...technically that's not harrassment."

"Just go." he moaned.

Sakura folded her legs on the bed and pu her book in her lap. "Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked ignoring his plea for her to leave.

"Long night." he replied.

Sakura smiled. "What was she like?"

He looked up from the pillow. "Y-you just..." his voice trailed off as he stared at her.

"Did you actually try any of that stuff from the book? Page thirteen has this-mmph

Before she knew it the guy had clasped his hand on her mouth shutting her up. "You shouldn't have read my book." he said sitting up and putting his hand on her waist.

He helped her up and began walking to the door.

Sakura tried to pull away from him but he just wrapped his arm around both of her's and he was way to strong for her to get away.

She couldn't believe he was gonna kick her out just like that.

He fidgeted with the lock before opening it. He removed his hand from her mouth and opened the door.

"I'm not leaving."

He pointed to the hall.

"Like I said I'm not leaving, but...if I do you're coming with me."

"What?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"If I leave now I leave you with the guilt of knowing you didn't take a risk."

"Huh? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah maybe I am a bit crazy but just...go somewhere with me. Like...breakfast or somehing."

He stared at me a bit before shaking his head no.

Sakura didn't know what she was doing or if she was in her right mind but she knew she couldn't just wak away and she wouldn't just walk away not without him.

"Please."

-

* * *

**A/n:** _That's it foe this chap.I know I keep leaving Sakura with cliffies.  
Sorry.  
Anyways please review and I'll update as soon as I can.  
Next time more Hina and Ino._


	7. Sleeping Hina and first tutoring session

**A/N:** _This is gonna be a short chapter mainly because I didn't have time to write more._

_Sorry don't kill me._

(Hinata)

It was 12:00am and Hinata had still not come from the bathroom.

Sasuke stood outside the door comptemplating on whether he should just bust in. She wasn't anwsering when he knocked.

Finally he creaped the door open a bit and peeked in. There on the floor in the corner sat Hinata. She was balled up in the smallest cutest ball and sleeping soundly.

She fell asleep in here? Sasuke thought scratching his head. She really is insane.

He stared at her breathing softly and queitly. He a few options.

A. He could wake her up.

B. He could carry her back to her bed.

C. He could leave her.

A and B were sudden death. She would just wake up screaming about how he was trying to kill her and rape her and stuff especially since she was still in a towel. She had never put on her sleeping clothes which were on the floor beside her.

He sighed. He would just have to leave her there. It wasn't like that hurt him or anything. He turned and began walking back to the room they shared when he paused.

"Cold." Hinata moaned in her sleep.

He turned and looked at her. It wasn't cold in there but the way she turned over she looked like she was freezing.

Sasuke stormed into their room and pulled the blanket from her bed. Then he threw it at her and shut the door.  
-

* * *

(Ino)

I entered Rivette's cafe and looked around. It wasn't hard to miss Kiba considering he stood out being the only person to have a girl in his arms. I watched them for awhile.

"Kiss me." the girl said.

"Only if you ref." Kiba said grinning.

"O.k. 3,2,1 go!"

Kiba kissed her fast and hard. It was like watching some sort of rape movie.

Ino rolled her eyes and sat down infront of them. Kiba looked out the corner of his eyes at her and pulled away from there girl who Ino could now see was a waitress.

"Uh...I gotta see you later." he said.

The girl pouted. "O.k." she said walking back behind the counter.

Kiba turned to Ino and scratched his head. "Uh...in my defense our session hasn't started yet." he said pointing to the clock. It was 7:50. He was infact early.

Ino sighed. He was right.

She pointed to the girl he had been kissing. "Girlfriend?" she asked.

Kiba shook his head and blushed a bit. "I don't even know her name."

"IT WAS ON HER TAG!" Ino cried.

Kiba waved his hands in front of him. "Sorry. Just don't scream." he said apologetically.

She couldn't believe this guy. He would just go around kissing any girl he met and thought was hot. That was just so nasty.

Kiba looked Ino up and down. Staring at her very unreavealing clothes. When she had picked out her outfit today she had Kiba in mind. She didn't want him staring at her funny so she wore

"Why are dressed like that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not a whore." she replied sticking her toungue out.

Kiba chuckled and pulled out his books.

"O.k it's officially Seven." she said looking at her watch. "So let's begin"  
----------

Tutoring Kiba hadn't been as hard as she expected since she had expected the worst after all.

Although he was easily distracted by every pretty girl who walked inside he was trying atleast.

"My brain hurts." Kiba said stretching.

"Well that's what happens when you use it after a long break." Ino said jokingly.

Kiba gave her an evil look but then he smiled. "So you're tutoring me because...?"

"Believe me I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to."

Kiba laughed. "Why not? You don't find me entertaining?"

"Trust me you don't want to know what I think about you." she said getting up and taking a pad from her purse. "Do these pages." she said handing Kiba a sheet of paper. "Call me if you need help."

"Sure you want me to call you?" Kiba asked grinning.

"Only for help."

"What if I need help taking my mind off you?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You are the worst flirter."

"Maybe you should help me out with that too." Kiba said standing up.

Ino smiled. "See ya." she said walking towards the door.

"Hey Ino wait!" Kiba called.

Ino paused.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I'm definently not telling you that."

Kiba laughed. "Well I was kinda wondering if you wanted to watch me drift?"

Ino turned around and stared at him with a confused look on her face. "What's drifting?"

Kiba laughed. "Wow you're really out of it."

Ino blushed.

"If you really want to know you'd meet me here tonight." he said handing her a piece of paper. "If you need help getting there just call me."

With that he slipped past her and out of the cafe.

Ino looked down at the paper.

"What the hell is drifting?" she said aloud.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _I know this chap was so short but I didn't have much time. Next Ino Hina chapter will be longer._


	8. to explain, to call, to talk

**A/N:**_Sorry I took so long to update. Oh just to let you guys know.  
Tenten, Ino and Sakura are all 16. Hinata is 15 about to turn 16 soon. Sorry I didn't mention that before._

(Tenten)

"I don't wanna go." Rin whined.

She was sitting on Tenten's bed and shaking her shoulder. She had run upstairs when she found out her parents were taking her and the other three shopping.

"It'll be fun." Tenten moaned sleepily.

"I wanna stay with you." Rin whined.

Tenten sighed and sat up. "Your parents are gonna get pizza and stuff dosen't that sound fun?" she said trying to cheer the little girl. Rin was the only one who wanted to stay. Tenten was flattered the girl liked her but she wanted her day off.

"Rin!" Ryu called from the doorway.

"I don't wanna!" Rin screamed.

Ryu made his way over to Tenten's bed and snatched Rin up in his arms. "You are going whether you like it or not." he said sternly.

Rin burst into tears and started pounding her little arms against her father's.

Tenten sighed and put a pillow over her head. She couldn't worry herself with this. It was her day off and she planned to enjoy it.  
-

* * *

_yawn_

It was 1:27pm. This was the lastest Tenten had slept since the beginning of the summer.

"What now?" she wondered aloud as she sat at the counter. "Hm..."

She stood up and made her way to the phone. First she dialed Sakura's number. It had been awhile since they had last spoken. Unfortunantly the phone just rang and rang until the anwsering machine picked up. Tenten sighed and left a message.

_Hey Sakura,  
It's been awhile since I heard from you. I guess since your not anwsering your phone you must be busy meaning it's not so boring there after all huh?  
Anyways call me when you get the time. beeeeep_

Tenten hung up the phone and pressed it to her chin. "Hinata." she said aloud. She began to dial Hinata's number slowly. Afterwards she waited while it rang 4 times before the anwsering machine picked up.

_Hey Hina,  
How's your roomate problem going? You never told me is he cute? Well on to more important things how was your first day at school?  
Tell me all about it soon.  
Tata for now. beeeeeeep_

She hung up the phone once again and held it to her chin. Where in the hec was Sakura?

ring ring

Tenten clicked the phone on. "Hello."

"WHAT THE HELL IS DRIFTING!" Ino cried from the other end.

"Calm down and repeat the question." Tenten said rubbing her head. Ino sure knew how to scream.

Tenten could hear Ino take a deep breath before speaking again.

"What is drifting?" she asked.

"Drifting..." Tenten repeated. "Hm...have you ever seen Tokyo Drift?"

"No!"

Tenten sighed. "Well basically it's getting your car sidewayd down a road?"

"Huh?"

"Well...it's kinda like power sliding. The car slides one way but instead of countering to straighten it out you over counter so that the car goes into another drift. It's really cool!"

"Tenten, you're speaking to a car illeterate girl."

"Opps! Forgot about that. Sorry. Maybe you should look it up online."

"That's a good idea." Ino said.

"So why do you wanna know about it anyways?"

Ino went on explaining about her tutoring session with Kiba. She told Tenten how he had invited her to watch him drift.

"You should definently go." she said. "If it was me I'd be there as soon as it started."

Ino was silent. "I don't know." she said after awhile.

Tenten shrugged. "Are you chicken?"

"No!" she cried.

"THEN GO!"

"O.k,o.k I'll go but if things don't turn out great I'm getting you."

Tenten smiled. "I can live with that."

After she hung up the phone Tenten realized she was officially bored. There was absoulutly nothing to do. Atleast when the triplets were here things weren't this queit and there was always something to do. Even if it was changing a diaper.

"Bored, bored, bored." Tenten said aloud. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the counter.

Neji.

Tenten grabbed the phone and clicked it on. That's when the hesitation started.

_I can't call him. What if he didn't actually want me to call him. But then why would he give me his number? What if it was a fake number. Why am I so afraid? I'm not afraid of things like this. I'm also not into guys like that either._

She sighed and put the phone back down. "I can't do this."

She pulled the paper from her pocket and stared at it. She read the words over nearly a hundred times.

_Call me when you can or want._

She sighed and picked up the phone again and dialed the number. She closed her eyes as she listened to it ring. On the third ring she heard someone pick up. Shivers went down her body.

"Tenten?" Neji's voice said from the other end.

"H-how'd you know i-it was me?" she stuttered. She was beginning to sound like Hinata.

Neji laughed. "Your number." he replied.

"O-oh."

"You sound nervous. Everything o.k?"

"Yeah."

"So...are you busy?"

"No."

"O.k...meet me at the ice cream place. I can't quite get enough of watching you eat ice cream."

"Huh?"

"I'm joking." he said quickly. "Although I do want to buy you a cone."

"Oh."

"Well I'll see you then." he said hanging up.

Tenten held the phone to her ear for an additional 2 minutes before hanging up. "I sounded like a complete idiot!" she cried hitting her head against the counter.

_Why am I choking up. I don't do this!_

She sat up straight. "Ice cream. Hm...what do I wear"  
-

* * *

(Sakura)

"No." he said pushing the door.

Sakura stopped it with her hand. "I said please." she whispered. "I don't say please unless I really want something."

The guy sighed. "Breakfast is over." he said scratching his head.

"It dosen't matter what we eat does it?"

He sighed again. "You'll leave me alone after this?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Wait right there." he said walking over to his bed and pulling off his shirt. He replaced it with a black T-shirt. "Let's go"  
-

* * *

"This place looks good." Sakura said pointing to a small restaurant.

The guy shrugged.

Sakura walked on towards the door and he followed. "Yum, it smells nice in here." she said taking a whiff of the air.

"There." the guy said pointing to an empty table by the window.

Sakura took a seat and folded her hands. The entire walk around town had been silent. Well not on Sakura's part. She had tried to make coversation but this guy just didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

"So um...what's your name?" she asked the guy infront of her.

He didn't anwser. Instead he stared out rested his head in his hand and stared out the window.

"I'm Sakura." she said holding out her hand. He stared at it before shaking his head. "Order something so we can go." he said sitting up.

She sighed. "You really don't want to be here do you?"

"You're just realizing that?" he asked sarcastically as he tapped his fingers against the table impatiently.

"Do you have somewhere else to be or do you just want to sleep?"

"It's not your business." he replied.

"Am I really that annoying or boring that you'd rather sleep than talk to me?" she asked.

He didn't say anything.

Sakura nodded. "O.k I get it. If you'e hungry you should order because I'm leaving." she said standing up. "You don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore."

With that Sakura turned away and walked out the restuarant leaving the guy to stare on.

"I hate him." she mumbled under her breath. "I hate him so much!"

Sakura could feel tears welling in her eyes. Why was she crying? She didn't know. She had never been one to cry over guys. Especially jerks like this one. She didn't even know him. She didn't even know his name but still...she hadn't wanted to leave. This was all so weird. Sakura had never had a hard time talking to guys are getting them to ask her out. If she wanted them she got them. The thing was she hardly ever wanted them. But this guy...he was diffirent.

Sakura paused and turned to look back at the restuarant. The guy was nowhere in sight. She could feel anger rise up within her body. He was so...evil. He was really going to let her walk away like this?

It was strange how all this just made her want to get to know him more.

She took a deep breath and turned back around and headed back to the restuarant. She pushed the door open. The guy sat in the same seat still staring out the window.

"Tell me how I knew you'd be back." he said without looking at her.

She smiled and took a seat infront of him. "Tell me how I knew you'd still be here."

"You didn't." he replied.

Sakura smiled again. "You're right. But you know that's the great thing about taking risks."

"I only stayed because I was too lazy to get up. Besides if I did leave you'd only come back to bug me at my hotel room."

'True." Sakura said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So how old are you?" the guy asked averting his eyes from the window and casting them on her.

"It's rude to ask a woman her age." Sakura whispered.

He smirked. "Whatever you say. Just know I won't tell you mines either."

"I already know your age. You're twenty six right?"

"How'd you know?" he asked.

Sakura smiled again. "I didn't. You just told me."

"Hn." he said staring back out the window.

"Will you tell me your name now?"

"Nah. I think I've been generous enough. Just order something."

"I'm not ordering until I know who I'm eating with." she said leaning over the table so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

He looked at her for awhile. He seemed to be taking her all in. From her amazinglily pink hair and her green eyes to her perfect skin and body.

"Kakashi Hatake." he said putting his index finger on her forehead and genty pushing her back down in her seat. "Sit." he ordered.

Sakura played his name over in her head. She liked the sound of it.

"Sakura." Kakashi said waving his hand in her face.

She jumped. "Sorry."

"Order." he said pointing to the waitress.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review!  
Next more Ino and Hina and it will be longer than the last one._


	9. Dancing and drifting

**A/**n: _Thanks for your reviews! Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_(Hinata)_

Hinata sat in the dance room. She was 15 mins early and no one was there yet. She couldn't wait to meet the people and her teacher.

Although she should have been worrying all about her dancing what she couldn't stop thinking about was last night and this morning.

Last night when she had heard Sasuke playing...it was so magical. The tune was something unlike any other she had heard before. Something that made you feel like dancing and crying at the same time. And then he stopped.

Hinata blushed as she thought about how stupid she had been to run outside the bathroom in her towel. After she had went back inside she had sat on the floor and soaked in her embarrassment. It wasn't long before she had feel asleep there. She wondered where the blanket she woke up with had came from.

"Hey."

Hinata looked up to see a girl with blonde hair which she wore hanging down in her face. She wore a black off the shoulder shirt and a black mini skirt to go with it. She carried a black bag on her shoulder.

"Hi." Hinata said smiling.

"I haven't seen you before." the girl said sitting down beside Hinata. "Is this your first year here?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes." she said softly.

"I've been coming here for 3 years now." the blonde said. "By the way I'm Temari."

"I'm Hinata." Hinata said. "Three years...are you a dancer?"

Temari shook her head. "Nope. I play violin." she said.

Hinata smiled. "I love the sound a violin makes."

Temari laughed and glanced at her watch. "I'm gonna be late for class." she said. "I gotta go."

"Oh...o.k. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

With that Temari waved and ran out the dancing room. She seemed pretty nice. Maybe if Hinata got to know her she might want to change roomates with her, or better Temari's roomate might want to trade Temari for Sasuke.

Suddenly people began to fill in the dance room.

There were so many girls. All of them looked so beautiful.

Hinata took a deep breath.

Some of the girls began stretching and talking. One girl walked up to Hinata. "Shizune sensei is always late." she said smiling.

"Oh...S-Shizune?"

"She's the teacher silly." the girl said giggling. "I'm Natsumi." she said holding out her hand.

"Hinata." Hinata said shakingth girls hand.

"You look nervous." Natsumi said.

"This is my first time at a public dance class." Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers.

"What kind of dancing do you do?" Natsumi asked.

"Every kind of dancing has always interested me. I never could choose just one." Hinata replied.

Just then all the girls began squealing and giggling. Hinaat and Natsumi looked around to see what was going on.

The guy from yesterday had entered the room. He wa the one who had helped Hinata ith her luggage. She couldn't remember his name. He was a dancer?

"Hey ladies." he said waving. He had pad in his hands. "Shizune's gonna be late today." he said making a face. "So instad of looking over the art class like I woulf have like I have to sit with you guys." he said.

"You know you want to be here Itachi!" one of the girls cried.

He sighed. "I'd actually really rather be in art but since I'm an assistant I can't choose where I go." he said shrugging.

Itachi. That was his name.

"Do any of you girls want to transfer to an art class?" he joked.

When silence was his only anwser he frowned. "Ok...uh...I don't know much about dancing but...uh..." his voice drifted off and he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's flow." Hinata said speaking up. She immediatly blushed when all eyes turned to her.

"Yeah a flow...I think." Itachi said smiling. "Mind demonstraiting?" he asked motiong for her to come up.

Hinata's face turned bright red as she walked up infront of all the girls.

"I really have no idea about any of this." Itachi whispered.

Hinata sort of smiled.

Itachi turned back to the class. Since dancing is a sort of flow I want to see how Hinata can flow." he said flicking on some music. A weird tune came on.

Before Hinata could even think anything Itachi grabbed her and tilted her body to a slant. He took her right arm and held it u with one hand. He took the other hand and put it on her stomach as he pretended to play a guitar.

His soft touch soothed Hinata but at the same time frightened her.

"Wow!" the girls said at the same time.

Itach stood Hinata up straight and raised her other arm over her head putting both toghther.

_The girl can't help it The girl can't help it The girl can't help it_

Hinata felt like a puppet as she lowered her self to the floor swaying her hips back and forth slowly.

_First time That I saw your eyes Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm Play it cool But I knew you knew That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

Itachi tapped her wrist lightly and she came back up in the same fashion. He moved his hands down her arms and tipped her back lighly. "Bend for me." he whispered.

Hinata fell back slowy in an arch.

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love So in love with you_

Itachi put his hand on the small of her back causing her to fall down but he didn't let her hit the ground. Instead he caught her and pulled her up.

_Can't help it.  
The girl can't help it The girl can't help it The girl can't help it_

Itachi had Hinata pulled closely to him. All the girls were wathcing wide eyed. He was truly puppeting her. But Hinata couldn't help it. She moved when he touched her.

He put his hand on her waist causing her to move in a diffirent fashion.

"I can't belly dance." one girl whispered.

_Can't breath When you touch me, see Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm Whoa now, think I'm goin down Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm_

Itachi smiled.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love So in love with you

Suddenly the music stopped. Everyone thing seemed to stop too.

Everyone turned to the stereo and looked at Sasuke who stood there leaning against the all. "Sorry to ruin your little party, but I have something of yours." he said pointing to Hinata.

"Huh?" Hinata asked confused.

Sasuke walked right up to Hinata and grabbed her arm. "Come on." he said.  
-

* * *

(Ino)

Ino was pretty excited after researching drifting online for the four hours. She had even watched a few movies.

She couldn't belive Kiba was a drifter. She couldn't believe the sport was illegal either. What she couldn't believe the most was she was going to go and watch Kiba drift.  
-

* * *

Ino stood outside where Kiba had told her to meet him. "If he dosen't show up in the next two minutes I'm gone." she said looking at her watch. She had been standing outside on the sidewalk for the longest. There was really no one there but it was well lit and every so often someone would drive by. Usually they'd stop and ask if she needed a ride.

Looking down at her white mini skirt and boots Ino thought maybe she was a bit over dressed.

A small breeze blew by blowing the band from her hair and into the street. She sighed and looked both ways before tip toeing to the middle to grab it. Just then she heard the sound of a car. Her heart nearly stopped. Hinata's fear of getting run over was creaping into Ino right now. She froze.

The car got closer. Ino still hadn't moved.

It was a black Nissan. It drove straight past her or she thought. The car began skidding around her in a circle. She stood up straight and watched it closely.

After a few more spins the car stopped on her right. "Get in." Kiba said rolling down the window.

"You scared me!" Ino cried taking a deep breath.

He grinned. "I know I'm awesome."

Ino shook her head and ran around the front of the car then climbed in the passenger seat.

"This is so cool!" she said looking out the window.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet." Kiba said tunring to look at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Ino commanded.

Kiba laughed. "I'd rather look at you." he said. "Besides I could drive with no senses at all."

Ino blushed. "No way." she said under her breath.

"You don't believe me?" Kiba asked.

"I believe you." Ino said still looking out the window. "It's just so amazing."

"Huh?"

"I suck at driving." she explained.

"Oh really?" Kiba asked taking his hand and pushing Ino's hair behind her ear.

She moved his hand back quickly. "No touching remember?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Kiba said pulling his hand back.

If it had been any other guy this would have been romantic. But it wasn't any other guy, It was Kiba and Ino was sure he did all this fancy talking with every hot girl he met.

"Did you finish your homework?" Ino asked changing the subject.

"Let's not talk about homework right now." Kiba said putting his hand on the clutch. Ino watched him do a few moves before the car slid right down the street. Then left.

"Ahhhhh!" Ino cried. She had watched drifting on shows but she didn't know how it felt. It was kinda like a roller coaster especially with how fast he was going.

Kiba laughed. "I love to make you scream." he said.

"Evil!" she cried punching him.

He laughed harder causing her to smile a bit. She couldn't believe she was in a car alone at night with a guy she barely knew and what she did know about him wasn't too good. They were going somewhere to do an illegal sport for goodness sake.

"Do it again." Ino whispered.

"As you wish"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the cliffies but I didn't have much time to write. Please review!_


	10. Guys won't say

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews!  
Here' the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

(Tenten)

Tenten sat in a seat at the ice cream shop. She was beyond nervous her palms were sweaty and she couldn't stop shaking. She had decided to wear white jeans and a green shirt. Fashion wasn't her best department and with neither Sakura or Ino there to help her she had no idea what to do. She did wear the charm bracelet though hoping that maybe it would give her some luck.

Suddenly she felt someone put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

"N-Neji." she said.

"Nope! Rumpilstilskien." Neji removing his hands and sitting down infront of her.

Tenten smiled.

"How are the kids?" he asked jokingly.

"At this moment I don't exactly know." she replied.

"Hm..." Neji said staring at her.

"What?" Tenten asked self conciously.

"I was just wondering how you do it." Neji said shrugging.

"Do what?"

"Take care of all four of your kids and still manage to look so beautiful."

Tenten blushed. "They're not my kids!" she cried playfully hitting him. "And as to being beautiful..." her voice drifted off. No guy had ever said anything like that to her before and she didn't know what to say in return.

Neji smiled. "So what flavor?"

"Huh?"

"What flavor ice cream do you want?"

"Oh...um..." she put her finger to her chin while she thought. "Rainbow."

"Alright." neji said standing up. "Stay right there."

Tenten sat at the table and wtahed Neji. She couldn't help but smile. No guy this hot had ever taken intrest in her before and if they did they were only using her to get to Salkura or Ino. But now Sakura and Ino weren't here so...unless he had a thing for Rin which was highly unlikely he liked her.

"Why are you smiling?" Neji asked holding the cone out to her.

She blushed. "I-

"Now you're blushing." he said grinning.

"I'm not blushing." tenten protested.

"O.k and I'm not eating ice cream." he said licking his cone.

"I...don't know anything about you. I don't even know if I got your name right." Tenten said slowly.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well...yeah."

"How so?" he asked licking his cone again.

"It just...is." she said slowly.

"Well if it makes you feel better you did get my name right." he said shrugging.

"O.k...well how old are you?"

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I asked you." Tenten said licking her cone.

"I asked you too."

"I asked you first!"

"Are we arguing?" Neji asked grinning. "We sound like a couple already."

Tenten blushed again. This guy had a way of making her feel like she was floating. "Who...are you?" she asked staring at him.

He shrugged. "Nobody worth worrying about."

"Why are you so secretive?" Tenten asked.

"Why are you so beautiful?"

She couldn't get him to talk. Atleast not about himself. Why did he want to be a mystery to her.

"Let's get out of here." Neji said standing up and grabbing her hand.

She followed. She had to.  
-

* * *

_(Sakura)_

"Where do you live?" Kakashi asked once they exited the cafe.

"Where I live will be a mystery for you." Sakura said flirtaciously.

He shrugged. "Whatever. You can walk home yourself then."

"I'd rather walk with you." she said.

"No." he said angrily. "You said you'd leave me alone after this."

"I know. It's not exactly over yet until you get back so I want to walk with you."

Kakashi looked beyond angr. He began walking down the street. Sakura followed. "Are you angry with me?" she asked as she caught up to him.

He looked at her and turned away without a word.

"You don't talk much." she said poking his shoulder.

"You talk too much." he said poking her back.

That was the first friendly or sort of friendly gesture he had made towards her. Or maybe it wasn't friendly. Still Sakura liked the way it felt. It made her feel warm inside.

"Smile." Sakura said poking his cheek this time.

"I have no reason to." he said still walking.

"Do you really need a reason?"

"Yeah."

Sakura put her finger on her chin. "Hm...well pretend you're reading your book."

He paused and stared at her. Then shook his head again.

He was silent as he pushed the button on the elevator.

It bothered Sakura that she couldn't get much out of this guy. He hadn't talked during the entire breakfast. He just stared out the window. He didn't eat anything either.

She followed him down the hall slowly. She didn't want to get there. Everything was happening so fast.

"Bye." he said opening the door to his room.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sakura asked pretending to be surprsed.

He ignored her and pushed the door. Sakura stopped it with her foot and pushed past him inside. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "So what do you do?" she asked looking around.

"You are..." he voice drifted off as he seemed to be at a lost for words.

"Amazing, sweet,hot-

"No." he said cutting her off.

"I'm not hot?" Sakura asked poking out her lip. "So you wouldn't kiss me?"

He stared at her again. "Go home." he said sighing.

"Stop telling me to go home! I obviously don't want to!"

"Well why do you wnat to stay here and harrass me?" he asked rubbing his temples.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're...interesting."

He tilted his head back and ran his hand through his hair. "O.k little girl you-

"Stop calling me little girl!" Sakura cried standing up. "What do you see about me that's little?" she cried looking down at her body.

Kakashi's eyes scanned her body slowly. He didn't say anything.

"Exactly." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Nothing."

"Go." he said walking to the door and opening it.

"But-

"Go!" he said alittle louder this time.

Sakura glared at him before stomping towards the door. "I hate you!" she said before storming out the room.

She didn't bother taking the elevator instead she ran down the stairs. Her face was burning with anger. Why was he so mean? He wouldn't even talk to her! Sakura wiped tears from her eyes and exhaled deeply. Although she said she hated him she didn't hate Kakashi at all. She wanted him. Badly.  
-

* * *

"Where are you?" Sakura asked Ino who was on the other end of the phone. It was 8:00pm and Sakura was back home sitting on the couch bored as ever.

"I'll tell you later." Ino whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Does this have to do with a guy?"

"Later." Ino said hanging up the phone.

Sakura sighed and hung up too. Where were her friends when she needed them? Tenten wasn't anwsering and neither was Hinata. Ino had anwsered but she was too busy to talk. Sakura wondered what she was doing at this time of night.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen grabbing a spoon and a container of ice cream before heading back to the couch. "Where did I put my book?" she asked aloud.

That's when it hit her. She had never gotten from Kakashi's. She had left it there.

She smiled. She had a reason to return now. A good reason too. --------

(At Kakashi's hotel room)

He sat layed in the bed flipping through pages of his book but he couldn't deny the fact that he was extremly bored. He closed the book and sat up.

"Shouldn't I be doing something right now?" he asked himself as he looked around the room. Suddenlt his gaze found Sakura's book.

He scratched his head and debated with himself. No, I shouldn't. But she read mines. A peek wouldn't hurt. I'm bored anyway.

Finally he reached for the book. He opened it slowly and read the first page.

_What the hell is a thoughts book!  
Ughhhh! My mom dosen't know me so she bought me this as a gift??I hate writing! She should atleast know that. It isn't hard to notice. O.k o.k let me calm down...since I'm stuck with you and all I guess I better introduce myself.  
I'm Sakura Haruno and my age is a secret to you. Just kidding! I'm 12._

Kakashi paused and look at the date then did the calculations in his head. Sakura was sixteen now. He bit his lip and countinued reading.

_How would I describe myself? Let's see...everyone always asks me to descride myself in one word or two but I hate that. So I'm going to be in the middle. I'll use just two words.  
Perfectly Imperfect._  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's the end of this chap. More Hinata and Ino next. Anyways please review!_


	11. Shopping and arriving

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_(Hinata)_

Hinata followed Sasuke out of the dance room.

"I have never moved like that in my life!" she cried throwing her face in her hands. Her face was red in with embarrassment. "The way he touched me..."

"You truly are insane." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata looked up. She had completly forgotten that he was there. "Oh sorry." she said blushing again. "What do you have of mines?"

He dug in his pocket and removed her cell phone. "You left it on your bed." he explained. "It's been rining for the last hour. I left it alone thinking the idiot on the other end would just give up but he didn't. So I anwsered. Turns out it was your father. He wants you to give me a hundred bucks for delivering you this message."

She took the phone from his hands. That sounded exactly like her father. He was one to neevr give up. He would have countinued dialing all day. And the hundred bucks thing sounded right too.

"I'll have to give it to you back at the room." Hinata explained. "I have no money with me now."

Sasuke shrugged and shifted his guiatar case in his hand. "Whatever."

_ring ring_

Hinata anwsered the phone.

"Hinata!" her father cried on the other end.

"It's me." she said.

"Who was that guy who anwsered your phone?" he asked frantically.

"Oh...he was...uh...my instructor." Hinata lied. She hated lying but she wasn't ready for her father to find out about the coed stuff. Especially when she could fix the problem. If her father did find out he'd be down there in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke shook his head and began to walk away.

"Thank you!" she called after him putting her hand over the reciever so her father couldn't hear.

"I only did it for the money!" he called back.

Hinata frowned. Why was he so mean?

-

* * *

Hinata stretched out on her bed. She was alone in her room. After she had gotten off the phone with her father Itachi was gone and Shizune had come to take over her class. She liked Shizune alot but she had still wished Itachi had stuck around.

Hinata touched her stomach where Itachi had touched her when he pretended to play guiatar. It tingled. She couldn't get the feeling out of her head. His touch was so enchanting. She hadn't seen Sasuke since he gave her the phone. So she never paid him back.

_knock knock_

Hinata glanced at the door. Who could be knocking?

She took a deep breath and made her way to the door creeping it open slowly. There stood Temari and Natsumi.

"Hey." Natsumi said waving.

"Hey." Hinata said a bit shocked. "How did you know where my room was?"

"It's a secret." Natsumi replied putting her fingers to her lips. Temari playfully hit Natsumi and rolled her eyes. "It's in the directory." she explained.

"Oh." Hinata said nodding.

"Tattle." Natsumi teased.

Hinata giggled.

"A bunch of girl are going out to shop. We were wondering if you wanted to come." Natsumi said flicking her hair.

"Shop?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah." Natusmi said nodding. "Come on, we're away from home and our parents I'm getting a new wardrobe for sure." she said giggling.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Come on it'll be fun trust me." Natsumi said grabbing Hinata's hand.

"I don't know...my father wouldn't exactly like-

"That's the whole point." Temari said cutting Hinata off. "We're doing this cause our parents aren't here, duh!"

"But I-

"Come on Hinata you know you want to look sexy." Natsumi teased. "Especially after that dance with Itachi." she said in a sing song voice. "That is what you call hot. You're the first girl to catch his eye. I mean the guy is so into art he never even thinks about girls. Last time he subsituted the dance class he paid no attention at all. But then you came and got him to live a bit."

Hinata blushed. That couldn't be true. Itachi did seem alot into art but...

"She's right." Temari said nodding.

"Let's go!" Natsumi said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.  
-

* * *

"That's so hot!" Natsumi cried as Temari modeled a pair of white jeans.

Hinata giggled. They were at the mall shopping for clothes. So far she hadn't brought anything.

"You know people really stereo type violinist." Temari said looking in the mirror. "Everytime I tell a guy I play violin his mouth drops open."

Natsumi laughed. "Well I like the stereotypes people have of dancers." she said fidgeting with Hinata's phone. She had asked to see it for awhile and Hinata had let her.

"Very funny." Temari said rolling her eyes.

Hinata wondered what type of stereotypes people had of dancers.

"I'm gonna get them." Temari said looking one last time in the mirror.

"It's your turn to try on something." Natsumi said to Hinata.

"Me?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yeah you. Why do you think we invited you? So you could sit and watch? You're buying something!"

Teamri and Natsumi both pushed Hinata into the changing room. "B-but what am I supposed to buy?" Hinata called as they shut the door.

"We'll past you stuff to try on." Temari called back.

Hinata sighed and waited for the two to return. She hoped they didn't bring back something too revealing.

"O.k open up."

Hinata creaped the door open and took the clothes from the girls. She examined them. "Are these supposed to be shorts?" she asked raising her eyebrow at the black (in her opinion) underwear.

"Yep. They're shorts." Natsumi replied. "Aren't they cute?"

"They're a bit revealing." Hinata said slowly. Actually a bit was an understatement. The shorts were infact underwear.

"That's the point."

Hinata gulped. "I-

"Try them on!" Temari and Natsumi cried in unison.

Hinata sighed and removed her pants. She pulled on the shorts and stared in the mirror. She was not going out like this. Ever!

"Let us see." Natsumi said knocking on the door.

"No." Hinata whined blushing.

After alot of begging and threatening the girls finally got Hinata to come out. Natsumi covered her mouth.

"You have great legs." Teamri said putting her finger on her chin.

Hinata blushed. "O.k o.k I'm changin back now."

"That's going in the cart." Temari said.

Hinata shook her head.

"Yes they are if I have to buy them for you." Natsumi said crossing her arms. "Now try on a shirt."

Temari held up a gray shirt. It looked like something Sakura might wear just not Hinata.

"Oooooh and look what I found." Natsumi sang holding up a black lacy bra.

Hinata gasped. "I can't wear th-

"Yes you can!"

Hinata bit her lip. What had she gotten herself into?  
-

* * *

Hinata set her bags down and pulled her hair into a poinytail. She was back at the school and heading to her room. She had spent so much money buying things she never thought she'd ever wear only because Natsumi and Temari insisted. They had eaten out and talked. She had completly forgotten to ask them about their roomates. Now she Temari had left because she had another class and Natsumi had (INSERT). So now Hinata was left alone.

"This is ridicolous." she mumbled leaning back down to pick up the bags. There was just too many of them. Natsumi had been helping her carry them but now that she was gone Hinata was left with the full burden. She sighed and began walking towards the stairs. She wasn't even half way up when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She shrieked and turned around.

"It's me." Itachi said waving his hands infront of him.

"You scared me!" she cried putting her hand on her chest.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. Need a hand?"

She looked from him to her bags and shook her head. "That's o.k." she said reaching down for the bags again. Itachi moved her hand and grabbed one then he removed the other from her other hand. His touch sent chills up her body. It was just like it was when she was dancing earlier. "I want to help you." he said walking ahead of her.

She followed him up the stairs slowly her face was red as a beet.

"I-I'm sorry." she said as she caught up with him.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I wasn't listening to anything you said yesterday." she explained her face still red with embarassment.

"I was starting to think you were a bit insane." he joked.

Hinata stared at the ground. "Sasuke still thinks I am." she said slowly.

"And you care because...?" Itachi asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She shrugged. She didn't know why but she just did. There was silence as

"You...were amazing." he said stopping infront of her room door.

"What do you mean?"

"I never understood dancing." he explained. "I'm sure I fully do now but today was something...I don't know how to explain it. I guess dancing is it's own kind of art."

Hinata smiled. "That's why I love it."

"How long have you been dancing?"

She shook her head. "My father says since I was two."

Itachi laughed. "Oh really?"

Hinata stared at him a smile claiming her face. "Yeah really."

There was silence as they stared at each other. This wasn't the first time she noticed how hot he was. She loved the way his hair fell in his face on the sides and his eyes looked so innocent but at the same time so un innocent. It was enchanting.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" he asked breaking the silence.

Hinata blushed. "S-sorry." she said digging in her pocket and searching for the key.

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling_

Hinata's face turned beet red again. Where was that coming from?

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

That's when it hit her. She knew why Natsumi had asked to see her phone. She had changed the ring tone. Hinata began fidgeting in her purse for her cell phone.

_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

Hinata grabbed the phone and just when she was about to click it on it fell from her hans. Just her luck.

_So in love with you_

She bent down and picked it up quickly.

"Where were you!" Sakura cried from the other end.

"I-I was..."

"It feels like we haven't spoke in ages." Sakura countinued. "I really need your advice."

"Um..." Hinata stared at Itachi who watched her speak.

"Hinata? Are you there?"

"Yeah...I uh...I'll call you back."

"You sound like Ino. Why are all you guys so busy?"

"I'm sorry. I'll call you back."

Sakura sighed. "Whatever."

_click_

Hinata stuffed the phone back in her purse and turned to Itachi who was waiting patiently. "I can take it from here." she said reaching for the bags. He handed them to her almost reluctantly. "I know it's not exactly your job to help girls in distress carry their bags up stairs so thank you for helping me." she said.

He laughed. "It was my pleasure to help this damsel in distress." he joked.

"Ittttaccchi!" Shizune called from down the hall.

"Uh..I gotta go." Itachi said backing up. "See ya some other time." he said waving,

Hinata would have waved but she was holding all the bags.

She watched him catch up to Tsunade and began talking. Tsunade put her hand on her hips and rolled her eyes. Itachi turned to Hinata and made a face while Tsunade wasn't looking.

She smiled.

Itachi followed Tsunade down the stairs leaving Hinata alone in the hall. She sighed and opened the door. Once inside she leaned against the door and took a deep breath. "Itachi." she said in a soft whisper.

"What'd you say?"

Hinata gasped. She hadn't noticed Sasuke was there. He sat on his bed with a pencil and pad in his hands. He was writing something.

"I-I- um I-

"Nevermind. Don't anwser that." he said looking back down at his paper.

Hinata tip toed over to her bed and set down the bags. She kicked off her shoes and sat down holding her pillow in her lap. She stared at Sasuke. He seemed very focused on what he was doing. She watched the pencil move across the paper quickly. He must have had alot on his mind because he was sure writing fast.

"Would you stop that?" he snapped without looking up.

She jumped stratled by his words. "S-stop what?"

"Staring. It annoys me."

"Oh..." she said looking away. "S-sorry."

There was silence. She could hear Sasuke writing again. She wanted so badly to see what he was so set on writing but she didn't ask. Just then she remembered something.

"I have your money." she said reaching for her purse.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up.

She nodded and removed the money from her purse. She made her way over to him slowly and dropped it in his hand. He just stared at it without a word before setting it down beside him.

Hinata stared at him. She couldn't believe he hadn't even said thank you.

"You're doing it again." Sasuke said angrily.

"Huh?"

"You're staring." he said sighing.

"Oh..." Hinata said looking at the floor.

She couldn't exactly see what Sasuke was doing now.

"I bought you something." she said backing up towards her bed.

"Me?" he asked looking up.

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked confused.

She shrugged. "I don't really know."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Hinata began searching around in her bags until she found it. She stood up and held out a guiatar key chain.  
-

* * *

_(Ino)_

"Was that your boyfriend?" Kiba asked once Ino hung up with Sakura.

She smiled. "That's none of your business."

"Come on, you have to tell me." Kiba said practically whining.

"And why is that?"

He shrugged. "I guess it would help me sleep better."

Ino giggled. "Well maybe I don't want you to sleep pleasntly." she teased.

"You're evil." Kiba said stopping the car. "We're here."

Ino looked out the window. They were at some sort of underground place set up like something off a movie. This whole scene felt like a movie.

Kiba stepped out the car and Ino did the same.

There was a crowd of people talking. Music blasted from cars. Ino noticed three cars lined up. She figured they must belong to the racers.

"Hey Kiba." a brunette girl in a black sleeveless top and a matching mini shirt said before kissing Kiba on the lips.

Ino watched him kiss her for what seemed like eternity but in actuality was only a full minute.

"I liked that." Kiba whispered in the girls ear.

"Want another?" the girl asked touching his lips with her index finger.

"Kiba!" another girl cried making her way over to him.

Ino couldn't take this. She rolled her eyes and walked away passing several girls who were coing over Kiba.

"I haven't seen you before." a guy said putting his hand on Ino's shoulder and turning her around.

She stood still as she got a good look at him. He had brown hair that sorta stuck up. She couldn't really see his face because his collar covered the lower half of his mouth and the black shades he wore covered his eyes.

"First time?" he asked.

"Are the words first time written on my face or something?" she joked.

He sort of laughed.

"Yeah it's my first time." Ino said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Want to sit with me?" he asked pointing to a green car. It was on the ones that was lined up.

"Your racing?"

He nodded.

"You mean...sit in the car while you race?" she asked confused.

He grinned and nodded again.

Ino smiled. "That sounds gr-

"She's with me." Kiba said wrapping his arm around Ino's neck and pulling her close.

"Is that right?" the guy asked directing his question to Ino instead of Kiba.

She was completly confused. "No."

"Yes she is." Kiba said sternly.

"She said she's not so leave her alone." the guy said reaching for Ino's hand. Kiba pulled her back so he was unable to reach her. By now everyone was staring at them.

"Kiba what are you doing?" Ino whispered.

"Protecting you." he whispered back. "Now cooperate."

Ino sighed. "I am with him." she said removing Kiba's hand from her neck. "I'll have to decline your offer. Maybe next time though."

The guy smirked. "Shino." he said.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Shino."

Ino smiled. "Well hopefully next time, Shino."

"Yeah." he said turning and walking back to his car.

"What'd you do that for?" Ino cried the moment Shino was out of ear range.

"You can't get in the car with him." Kiba said angrily.

"And why not?"

"These races can get dangerous and you'd get hurt. Shino knows that and he just wants to use you to get to me."

"Using me to get to you? O.k that is the lamest excuse ever." she said folding her arms across her chest.

Kiba sighed.

"RACERS GET READY!" a girl in a short red dress yelled.

Ino watched a guy walk around the crowd collecting money.

"I gotta go." Kiba said pulling gloves over his hands. "Root for me o.k?"

Ino shrugged.

"RACERS!" the girl called again.

"Kiba come on!" one of the girls Kiba had kissed earlier called. He held his hand up motioning for her to wait. He didn't move his eyes from me. "Say you'll root for me."

"Why?"

"Say it or I'm not moving." he said staring into her eyes.

"Fine! I'll root for you." she said shaking her head.

"Good." he said pushing her hair back behind her ear and running to his car.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry for the cliffies. This is my longest Hinata and Ino chap I think.  
Anyways please review! Next is Tenten and Sakura._


	12. revealations, girl talk, and the deal

**A/N:** Thank you or all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.

* * *

"I like your hair." Neji said touching Tenten's hair.

They were standing over the bridge watching the sunset. The entire day they had just walked around talking. It was weird how they had talked so much but yet still Tenten knew nothing about this guy but his name. "Aren't you looking at the sunset?" she asked.

"No, I'm looking at you."

Tenten blushed. "Just tell me...where do you live?"

"It dosen't matter does it?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Are you having a good time so far?" he asked changing the subject.

She nodded. "It would be better if you would tell me more about yourself so I wouldn't feel like I'm talking to a stranger."

"Can I be a stranger to you just for today? Next time we meet I'll tell you more."

"How do you know I want to see you again?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm hoping you do. That's why I'm drawing you in."

"Huh?"

"I want you ro want to see me tomorrow so I won't tell you too much."

Tenten smiled. "You're so.  
----------

"Where were you!" Rin cried the moment Tenten entered entered the house.

"I was out." I said pushing past her and into the kitchen.

"Did you see Rumpistiitin?" Rin asked following Tenten upstairs. Tenten had to laugh to herself at how Rin said Rumpilstilskien.

Tenten shrugged and opened the door to her room. Rin bounced on in. "You have to watch us tomorrow." she said happily.

"I already know." Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"Can we go to the park again?"

"Why?"

"So we can see Rupilstistin. He's nice." Rin replied sitting down on Tenten's bed.

She sighed. "I guess."

ring ring

I reached for my cell phone and read Sakura's number. She had called earlier but I hadn't anwsered since I had the phone on vibrate.

"Hey." she said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Tenten." Sakura sang. "I gotta Hina on too."

"Hey, Hina." Tenten said.

"Hello."

Tenten: "Where's Ino?"

Sakura:"She says she'll catch up with us later. I guess she's with a guy."

Tenten:laughs

Hinata: "I think she's doing something really important like...tutoring."

Sakura: "Turoring a GUY!"

Tenten: We'll fill her in later. So what's going on with you guys?"

Sakura: "I'll go first if no one minds."

Tenten and Hinata: "Go on."

Sakura: "I'm inlove."

Hinata: "I-In love?"

Tenten: "Sakura exaggerates."

Sakura: "Shut up Tenten! I'm not exagerating I'm really inlove."

Tenten: rolls eyes "O.k so who's the luck guy this time? Or should I say not so lucky."

Sakura: sighs "His name is Kakashi. He's soooooo hot! He's pretty queit but I know he's only putting on a mask a guy who reads dirty books like he does is never that queit."

Tenten: "He reads dirty books? How do ya know?"

Sakura: "Yep. explains how they met

Hinata: "Sounds romantic."

Sakura: "Yeah except he's not playing the romance game. He acts so stuck up. I didn't know older guys could be so annoying and tempting at the same time. God, I want him."

Hinata and Tenten: "Older?"

Sakura: "Oh I didn't mention that?"

Tenten: "NO!"

Hinata: "How old is he?"

Sakura: Twenty six."

Hinata: gasps

Tenten: silence

Sakura: "You guys? Oh come on say something."

Tenten: "Well I know why he's not being romantic. You're sixteen for crying out loud! If he went for you he'd be soo arrested!"

Hinata:silence

Sakura: "No one has to know. It could be our secret."

Tenten: "Give it up Sakura."

Sakura: "You are so un supportive Tenten."

Tenten: "No, I'm sensible and I'm trying to help you with your problem."

Sakura: "Hinata what do you think?"

Hinata: "Uh...well...if you really really love him than it shouldn't matter your age diffirence."

Tenten: "HINATA!"

Sakura: "Leave her alone she's right. Thank you Hina."

Tenten: "You guys are always love sick and love dobey. Even if it's love it has to have limits and they're set."

Sakura: "You're so unromantic. I'm taking Hinata's advice and going for him. I'm gonna seduce him."

Hinata: "I d-didn't say that."

Sakura: "Next! Who wants to go next?"

Tenten: "I'll go."

Hinata:silence still thinking of what Sakura said

Tenten:"I met a guy."

Sakura: "About time. What's his name and is he under twenty since ya wanna penilize me."

Tenten: "His name is Neji and...i don't exactly know how old he is."

Hinata: "That's a nice name."

Sakura: "What hell do you mean you don't know how old he is?"

Tenten: "He won't say. Infact he won't say anything about himself. I had to figure out his name."

Sakura: "Mysterious. I'm liking him. Is he hot?"

Tenten: blushes "Yeah."

Sakura: "Obsessed with himself?"

Tenten: "No...he keeps telling me how nice I look."

Sakura: "Cool...so he's into you. If only Kakashi could do that."

Tenten: "I don't quite like the mystery thing."

Hinata: "I think it's romantic. Like a movie."

Tenten: "Really?"

Hinata: "Yeah."

Tenten: "The kids like him."

Sakura: giggles "The way to a girl's heart is through her nieces and nephews."

Tenten: "Very funny. So Hinata what's with you?"

Hinata: "I had my first dance class today."

Tenten: "How'd it go?"

Hinata: "Well...it's hard to explain in words."

Sakura: "Now you're making me curious. Spill it!"

Tenten: "Yeah spill it!"

Hinata: blushes "Well the assistant substitute turned out to be the guy who brought my luggage up."

Sakura:And...?"

Hinata: silence

Tenten and Sakura: "HINATA! DO WE HAVE TO GET INO TO MAKE THINGS LOUDER!"

Hinata:blushs harder "He used me as a demonstration of the flow of dancing. But...I sorta lost control."

Sakura: "What'd you do? Trip?"

Hinata:"No, I danced...but it was so...I can't explain it...when he touched me it was like...you guys I'm blushing."

Tenten: "So he must be really awesome if you danced infront of him. You never dance infront of guys."

Hinata: "I couldn't help it. I was like a puppet and he was controlling me."

Sakura: "How did it feel?"

Hinata: "Amazing."

Sakura: "Now imagine how it would have been to kiss him."

Hinata: "Sakura!"

Sakura: "I'm just saying. We really need to get you kissed. So what about your roomate?"

Hinata: "Sasuke...I don't really know him as of now but he can really play music. His tunes can really get you a trance."

Sakura: "Which one's hotter?"

Hinata: "I don't know."

Tenten: "Think."

Hinata: "Uh...well they both look alot alike."

Tenten: "Are they related?"

Hinata: "I never asked I- I gotta go my dad's calling."

Sakura: Awwwww I wanted to keep talking."

Hinata: Me too but I really have to speak to him and Hanabi."

Tenten: "Well I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

Sakura: "Love you Hina."

Hinata: "Bye. I love you guys too!"

"Tenten!" Akira cried. "Daddy said make Aya stop crying!"

"I gotta go Sakura." Tenten said into the phone.

"Alright leave me in my boredom." Sakura said jokingly.

Tenten giggled. "Bye Sakura. Don't do anything crazy."

"You know me I'm perfectyly imperfect. Oh yeah I need the bracelet soon."

"Isn't it Ino's turn next?"

"No it's mines."

"Alright I'll send it on Monday."

"Thank you. Tell the the little devils I said hi."

Tenten smiled and hung up the phone. -------

"So who is this Rumplistilskien the kids speak of?" Ryu asked taking a sip of juice.

It was early the next morning and Ryu was preparing for work. The kids were still asleep. Tenten had gotten up early to eat breakfast.

"A guy I met." she replied stuffing cereal into her mouth. Surprisingly she didn't feel so uncomfortable telling Ryu about guys since he was so cool about it.

"Hm..Tenten met a guy." he said aloud grinning.

Tenten smiled.

"So what's his name? How old is he. You know I gotta give you the drill since mom and dad aren't here to do it."

Tenten's parents were on vacation for the first two weeks on the summer.

"His name is Neji and that's all I know." she said moving her spoon around in the milk.

"Neji." Ryu repeated.

Tenten nodded.

"What's his last name?"

She shrugged.

"Well how did he look?"

Tenten described Neji the whole while Ryu had his hand on his chin. "Hm..." he said when she was done.

"What's wrong?"

"Tenten, you can't see that guy. No wonder he didn't tell you who he is."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked confused.

Ryu sighed. "You remember mom's story about the guy she hates most?"

"Yeah. How can I forget she's always talking about it. Why?"

"Well..."

"Are you trying to say Neji's that guy because if you are then you're wrong he couldn't have possibly went to highschool with mom." she said still playing in her cereal.

"He's not the guy but...he is his son."

She blinked ."Are you sure?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah if you're explaining him correctly."

Tenten's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe this. No wonder he had been so secretive. She wanted to punch him right now.

"You should stay away from him." Ryu said standing up and grabbing his mug.

Tenten nodded.

"The triplets can have absoulutly no candy today. Got that?"

Tenten nodded again. She wasn't really paying attention. She was just too mad. he couldn't believe that Neji guy. He obviously knew who she was and he didn't even tell her that they shouldn't be toghether.

"O.k take care." Ryu said before exiting the house.  
-

* * *

"I got it!" Akira cried running after the ball Tenten had threw.

He laughed as he caught it and tumbled to the ground. It was 2:00pm and they were all at the park playing catch.

"Throw it to me!" Yuki cried jumping up and down.

Akira stood up and threw the ball at Tenten instead of Yuki. It was a surprisingly hard throw. Tenten who wasn't expecting it had to back up a bit to catch it.

Umph

Tenten bumped into someone and came crashing to the ground well not techically since the person's body cushioned her fall.

"Sorry about that." she said standing up. "I was-

Tenten paused when she saw Neji. "You!" she said crossing her arms.

He looked confused. "Yeah it's me. Somehow I'm guessing you're not happy to see me."

"Rumpilsistin!" Rin cried running towards Neji. Tenten stopped her and held her hand tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked glaring at Neji.

Neji sighed and stood up. "So you know." he said slowly.

"Yes I know. Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "It didn't matter."

"Yes it did matter!" she cried. "My parent's hate your parents and yours hate mines and they'd only freak if they knew we were even speaking."

Neji shook his head. "So what does it matter if we like each other?"

"I don't like you." Tenten said stepping back. "I don't even know you. And...I'd like to keep it that way."

Neji sighed again. "Tenten wait."

She ignored him and grabbed Aya's carseat.

"I wanna play with Rumplistisin." Rin cried.

"No." Tenten said grabbing her hand again.

Rin began crying and she stopped walking so it seemed like Tenten was dragging her. "Stop that!"

"I don't wanna go! You're mean!"

Tenten sighed. She wasn't being mean she was doing the right thing. She'd be a hypocrite if she had given Sakura advice she couldn't even follow. Ending this with Neji was the right thing to do. Right?  
-

* * *

(Sakura)

Sakura looked in the mirror. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt with bell cut sleeves that buttoned in the front. She had debated on whether to wear pants or a skirt and she finally decided on a a black pink mini skirt.

"Hm..." she said staring at herself. She unbuttoned three buttons from the bottom and two from the top of her shirt so that only two remained buttoned. She hadn't worn a bra on purpose.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. Maybe she was taking this out. She couldn't really go outside like this. But then again maybe it was the only way to get Kakashi's attention. Sakura grabbed her purse and stuffed a few things inside. If all else failed she had another plan.

"I am wishing my self luck." she said before walking outside.  
-

* * *

_knock knock_

Sakura waited outside Kakashi's hotel room. Once again she had managed to get past the desk clerk. It was like magic. He just let her go on up.

The door opened. Kakashi stood infront of her. He was shirtless again. His phone was in his left hand. He didn't even look at Sakura he just pointed to the night stand by his bed and walked back inside.

Sakura skipped over to the night stand and sat down on the bed. She picked up the book slowly and examined it.She could tell from the way the pages looked he had infact read it or opened it one. "You read it." she said looking up at him.

He paused and looked at her for the first time. He raised an eyebrow and turned away.

Sakura sighed and crossed her legs on the bed and listened to his conversation.

"Why?" he said into the reciever. "That's just stupid. I don't need a date. I don't see why he's so concerned about me bringing a girl. He knows I'm not gay."

Sakura giggled and countinued listening.

"I can't bring her it was a one night stand."

Kakashi was pacing back and forth on the phone. Sakura really enjoyed watching him. She often sat in one place while she talked and her mother was the same.

"It's a damn wedding!" he cried into the reciever. "O.k o.k whatever. I'll call you later."

He hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser.

"You read it." Sakura said again when he turned to her.

"Yeah. That's what you wnated me to do right."

"I didn't say that." she said standing up and walking towards him. "But since you knw everything about me now I think you owe me a few pieces of your puzzle."

He shook his head. "I think you're forgetting that you read my book too. So were even." he said pushing past her and sitting down on his bed.

Sakura sighed. "Well atleast anwser me one question. You need a date to-mmph

Kakashi put his index finger to Sakura's lips. "Stop right there because it's nonw of your business."

She smiled. Mainly because she liked the his touch. It was a shame he pulled his hand back so quickly.

"Well you said it infront of me so I can't help but be curious. Besides I'm trying to help. I can be your date."

He blinked. "No. You're too young."

"I could pass for atleas twenty right?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"I'm not pretending that you're my girlfriend." he said shaking his head.

"Why should you have to pretend?" Sakura whispered in his ear as she played with his hair.

He caught her hand and stood up. "Go." he ordered.

"No." she said standing up too.

"You said you would leave me alone after I took you for lunch." he said sitting back down on his bed.

"I know but...well...you read my book. I'm not perfect."

Kakashi looked beyond angry. "YOU LYING LITT-mmph

This time Sakura put her finger to his lips. "You shouldn't say anything if it's not gonna be nice." she whispered. "And there you go again with calling me little. Tell me again what you see little about me?"

Sakura leaned over a bit so she was in a position where he could practically see down her shirt.

She could see the smallest hint of red in his face but it was only for a a fraction of a second. He pushed her hand back and sighed. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Why won't you stop acting like an ass?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. That's how you're acting. Where's the guy I bumped into on the street? He was smiled at me. You won't."

Kakashi looked down at the floor. "So that's what you want fron me? A smile?"

Sakura nodded. "That...and a week."

"A week?"

She nodded again. "Spend a week with me."

"Three days." he said.

"O.k then three days. Just spend that time with me and if you you still want me to leave you alone by then I promise I will."

Kakashi sighed again. "How do I know I can trust you. You lied to me before."

"I didn't promise before. Now I am."

"I must be losing my mind but alright, Sakura. I don't know why in hell you want me to spend time with you but...I'll do it if it's the only way to get you to leave me alone. But as to smiling...you're gonna have to give me something worth smiling for."

"Yes!" she cried jumping up and down.

Kakashi looked at her like she was crazy. Sakura just countinued juming up and down. "Thank you!" she cried throwing her arms around Kakashi causing him to fall bck on the bed.

"Sa-mmph

He paused in mid sentence. Sakura who had tried to get up hd fell back down and her chest wasin his face.

"Sorry."

"It's fine just get up. Now!"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review. Next is more Hina and Ino._


	13. tunes and races

**A/N:** _Sorry i took so long to update. Here's the next chap!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_(Hinata)_

"I love you too, Hanabi." Hinata said before hanging up the phone.

After setting down the phone she looked at her bags. She didn't quite feel like unpacking so instead she layed down on her back. Sasuke had left the room after recieving the chain. She couldn't tell if he had liked it or not. She really hoped so.

_(flashback)_

"Oooooooh that looks like a good store!" Natsumi said pointing to another store across the from the one they were in.

Temari grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along. She had no choice but to follow. She watched Natsumi and Temari dive straight for the clothes and shoes. "Come on!" they both cried.

Hinata smiled half heartidly and began to wander towards them. That's when her eye caught something. It was a small black guitar key chain. It looked alot like Sasuke's guitar. It reminded her of him and the song he had played that morning. She could hear it in her brain. Unconsiously she began to sway to the tune in her head.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Natusmi asked.

Hinata paused and blushed. She pointed to the key chain. "I have to buy that." she said in almost a whisper.

"That?" Why?" Natusmi asked making a face.

"I just...do." Hinata replied grabbing the chain and running to the counter. Natsumi followed.

"How much is this?" Hinata asked the cashier.

The cashier, a black haired girl who looked about 19 stared at the keychain. "This is Fifty dollars." she said.

"What!" natsumi cried.

"It's a antique." the girl said shruggung. "Do ya want it or not?"

"No!" Natsumi said pulling Hinata's hand.

Hinata pulled her hand back and turned back to the cashier. "I want it."

_(end of flashabck)_

Hinata stared at the ceiling. Suddenly she heard the door open. She watched Sasuke enter the room. He shut the door behind him and stood against it. "What do you want for this?" he asked removing the key chain from his pocket.

She sat up and shook her head. "Nothing. It was a gift."

He looked a bit confused. "This thing is...expensive." he said slowly. "You just bought it as a gift? Why?"

She blushed. "It made me think of you."

"It made you...think of me?" he asked confused.

She nodded.

Sasuke stared at the key chain and hen at Hinata. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sat down on his bed. Hinata watched him.

"You're doing it again." he said breakign the silence. "Staring."

She bit her lip and turned away. She really had nothing else to do but stare at Sasuke. If she had a female roomate maybe she would have practiced her dancing or stretched but this was a guy who she was extemly shy around.

Suddenly a familiar tune began to play. It was the one from last night that she had danced to in the bathroom. She looked up at Sasuke who was playing his guitar.

She smiled. He didn't have to give her anything. This was what she wanted. The simple pleasant tune he played made her heart sing and dance.  
-

* * *

_(Ino)_

"3,2,1 Race!"

Ino watched from the sidelines as the racers took off. "Wow." she whispered.

"First time coming here?" the brunette who had kissed Kiba earlier asked nudging her.

Ino nodded, her gaze not leaving Kiba's car. She really wanted him to win. She watched the car drift from side to side. It was amazing how fast they were going. Ino knew she could never do that. It was just too hard.

"So you're the newest fangirl?" the brunette asked.

Ino shook her head. "I'm not a fangirl."

"Yeah right." the girl said laughing.

Ino rolled her eyes and averted her attention back to the race. Shino's car shot past Kiba's with a skid. It was like Kiba wasn't trying to get in the lead. Ino noticed that.

"Strategy?" she asked aloud.

The cars were nearing the finish line which was back to where they began.

"Come on." Ino whispered.

Kiba began to slow down a bit more. Ino tapped her hand against her thigh nervously. They were almost there. Just when she thought Kiba was out his car began speed drifting he skidded past Shino's car causing his car to go sideways infron of the other racers.

Ino gasped.

Kiba quickly straightened the car out but he was driving backwards now infront of the other drivers. He stuck his hand out the window and held up his middle finger.

"That's Kiba." the brunette giggled.

Kiba skidded past the finish line and his car halted to a stop just as the other racers passed.

Girls began cheering and screaming.

Kiba stepped out the car and was immediatly bunbarded by girls.

"That was for you girls." he said grinning at them all.

Ino shook my head and walked slowly towards him. He pushed past the girls and stood face to face with her. "What did you think?" he asked.

"You had me scared for awhile but I have to admit you're pretty good."

"Pretty good? I'm the best!"

"I'm not sure about that." she teased.

"Kiba!" the girls cried from behind him.

"Hold on a sec." he said holding his finger up to Ino and turning back to the girls. She watched them giggle and kiss him. The brunette girl gave him the longest kiss she had ever seen even on makeout scenes in movies. "The first one was for luck." she explained. "This one was pleasure."

"I like pleasure." Kiba said nodding.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I never get tired of throwing games." Shino said walkign up t her.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Betting large sums of money on Kiba always pays off." he said shrugging.

"So you threw the race?" Ino asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, you say that." Kiba said grabbing Ino's hand. "Don't believe this guy he's a liar."

Shino shrugged. "What ever you say." he said backing up.

Ino could feel her phone vibrate. She had forgotten she had put it on vibrate before leaving home. She grabed it and stared at the number. "My dad." she said under her breath.

"I guess I should take you home." Kiba said.

She noddded.

She followed him to the car and climbed inside. There was silence as they pulled away. Kiba seemed a bit uneasy and she could tell. From what she knew of him he was hardly ever queit unless he was working on a math problem.

"Do you believe Shino?" he asked finally. "About the race. Do you believe him?"

"Does it matter?" she asked turning to look out the window.

"Yes it matters. I care what you think."

"Well...you're a good driver. I think you won won fair and square."

"Smart girl." he said putting his hand on her leg. She could tell it was innocent but still it made her uncomfortable.

"I know." she said removing his hand. "That's why I'm tutoring you." she joked.

"Hm..." he said looking back at the road. "Mind if I take the long way?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Oh yeah...i forgot. I just don't seem to want this car ride to end." he said tapping his hand against the steering wheel. "Hey...I know! You look like a slow driver. Why don't you drive the rest of the way?"

"Me? uh- ah-um...no." she said nervously.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not." she replied looking at her lap.

"For some reason I get the feeling you're scared." he said looking at her.

"Watch the road." she mumbled.

"I told you before I'd rather watch you."

Ino fumbled with her fingers. She felt like Hinata. Kiba could be so charming. It would be so romantic if she knew he wasn't like this with other girls.

"We're here." she said.

Kiba stopped the car reluctantly.

Neither of them moved for awhile. Finally Ino put her hand on the handle.

"Can I walk you to the door?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"Please."

"What ever." she said stepping out.

Kiba did the same. He caught up with her and walked quite close. "Tell me what drifting feels like." he whispered.

She shrugged. "Why?"

"Just tell me in one word."

Ino closed her eyes but didn't stop walking. Kiba took her hand and led her up the steps. She paused infront of the door. "Floating." she said finally opening her eyes.

Kiba stared at her taking everything in. Finally he leaned in to kiss her but she backed away and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow same place as today o.k?" she said before shutting it.

She rested her back against the other end of the door and let out a deep breath.

"I'm not falling for that." she said aloud.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap.  
Please review! next time more Sakura and Tenten._


	14. skating rink and the icecream shop

**A/N**:_Sorry i took forever to update. I'm still on vacation and I had half of this chapter sitting around in my email and I wrote the rest on paper then i got my friend to type it up. Turns out she's a worse speller than me.(lol)  
Anyways enjoy!_

(Tenten)

Tenten sat on the livingroom couch and watched the children color in their coloring books. Yuki and Akira seemed pretty happy but Rin on the other hand looked somewhat sad and angry. She stared at her book and squeezed the yellow crayon in her hand tight. Ever since yesterday she had refused to talk to Tenten. She was still angry about the whole Neji thing. Tenten never thought she could care this much about a child giving her the silent treatment but this really bothered her.

"Rin." she said setting Aya on the couch and bending down infront of the little girl.

Rin didn't anwser. She only pretended to be very into her coloring.

"She's mad at you." Akira said turning around and staring at the girls.

"I know." Tenten mumbled. "Look Rin, I know you're upset but Rumpilstilskein wasn't friendly.

Rin only crossed her arms but she did look curuious.

"He was uh...someone granma wouldn't like." Tenten countinued. She didn't know any other way to exaplin it and she could tell from the look on Rin's face she wasn't getting it.

"Why?" she asked speaking to tenten for the first time.

Tenten shrugged. "Can we just forget about him?" she asked. "Let's uh...go somewhere. Anywhere."

Rin made a face.

"Skating!" Yuki cried loudly.

"Skating! Skating! Skating!" Yuki and and Akira began to chant. There voices woke up Aya who began crying. Tenten scooped her up and began patting her back. "What do you say to skating?" she asked Rin.

Rin poked out her lip and nodded.  
-

* * *

Tenten groaned.

What had she been thinking when she told the kids they could go skating? As she stared at the ice skating rink she could tell she was in for alot of trouble. She had already got the triplets into their skates and they stared at the giant rink. There was no way she could hold all their hands and Aya too.

"I wanna skate." Yuki whined.

"Me too." Akira added tugging on her sleeve.

She sighed and took Rin's tiny hand and began skating slowly. "Grab on if you want." she said turning to the two boys who immediatly grabbed ahold of her pants leg and shirt. I knew I must look so stupid but I didn't care. If only Hinata, Sakura and Ino were here. This would be so much easier and funner.

Thud

Tenten and the rest if the kids all fell on their butts at the same time.

Akira started laughing. "That was fun!" he cried.

Rin crossed her arms and Aya and Yuki looked shocked.

"It looks like you need help!"

Tenten looked up. A guy in a green shirt and and matching pants stood over her. He had a goofy smile but all she could look at were his giant eyes and bushy eyebrows. Was this some kind of joke. She didn't move. The guy countinued to hold out his hand.

Rin giggled and took it. He helped her to her feet and then held out his ahnd to Tenten. She reluctantly took it. He had a firm grip as he pulled her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah." Tenten replied blushing.

"I am Rock Lee." the guy said smiling.

Tenten clamped her teeth toghther. This guy sure was loud.

"Tenten." she said holding her free hand out. She wondered why she had been so quick to give her name to this stranger.

"Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed as he shook her hand. He went on to shake Akira, Yuki, and Rin's hand. He even shook Aya's.

"It's so nice when teen parents bond with their children in the summer." he said nodding.

tenten raised an eyebrow. "These aren't my children."

"Really?" Lee asked.

She nodded.

He sort of laughed. "Well you sure are nice to take them skating. Can I help you out?"

"Uh...sure."

For some reason she felt as though she could trust this guy. Apparently the kids felt the same way because both Rin and Akira grabbed Lee's hands.

The music got louder as they began to skate around the giant rink laughing and falling the whole time.

After 30 mins of skating Tenten learned a few things about Lee. He was an awesome skater. He loved to talk with lots of emotion and he was nice and exteemly good with children.

"3,2,1 go!" the kid's cried from the sidelines. Rin held Aya and the other boys sat beside her. Tenten and Lee were racing around the rink. The kids had been to tired to come along.

"Ahhhh!" Tenten cried as Lee shot past her. He was just too fast. Tenten had neevr met anyone who could skate faster than her. Hinata, Ino and sakura could neevr catch up.

"I have won." Lee said when he reached the finish spot.

"You cheated." Tenten joked as she caught up.

"Whaaaaaat?" Lee cried.

He took everything so seriously.

"I'm joking." Tenten giggled.

"I'm hungry." Yuki whined.

"Me too!" Akira added.

"I have to feed them." Tenten said turning to Lee.

"I'm pretty hungry myself. Can I come along?" he asked.

"Yes!" Rin cried.

She seemed to really like Lee alot. Tenten was glad she was forgetting about Neji.

Tenten sat down and began to untie her skates.

"Let me do that for you." Lee said, grabbing her foor in his hands and removing the skate.

Tenten smiled and let him remove her other skate. After they turned them in she grabbed Akira's hand and began walking towards the food court. They found a seat and sat down.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" the kids chanted. "Then pizza it is." Tenten said getting up to walk to the counter.

"I'll order." Lee said standing up. "You can sit down."

Tenten sat back down and watched Lee leave.

"He's soooo nice!" Rin said once Lee was at the counter.

"I know." Tenten said.

"He's funny." Yuki said making a face. "He told me this joke about a pawot."

"A parrot?"

Yuki nodded.

Just then Lee came back to the table and sat down. "Pizza's on it's way!" he said giving me a thumbs up.

I giggled again. "So...Lee where did you learn to skate?"

"I don't exactly remember." he repleied staring up at the ceiling. "But I've been doing it since I was a kid."

"Do you come here often?"

"yeah. I only wish my friend would come too."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. He's in the car. He acts like everything is so boring. I can barely get a word out of him since he always seems to be thinking. He never smiles unless he's punching me to tell me to shut up or something. I don't think fun is in his vocabulary. Or nice either. I think he only knows a word inbetwen nice and evil. We're compelte oppisites. I guess that's why we're friends." Lee explained.

"Sounds like me and my friends. We're all complete oppisites but we love each other to death." Tenten said as the waiter set down the pizza.

"So where are your friends?" Lee asked grabbing a piece of pizza.

"They're spending the summer somewhere else. Where's your friend?"

"Actually he's in the car. Probly sleeping or reading." Lee said takign a bite of the pizza.

"Oh." Tenten said pulling Aya's hand back from the pepper shaker. She culdn't eat rea food yet but like other babies she always wanted it.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favor?" Lee asked.

"Yes!" Rin cried, sauce spilling down her chin.

Lee looked at me for approval. I nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, so my friend's in the car. When we go out I want you guys to yell skating's fun in his window."

Tenten smiled. "We'll do it." she said.

"Great!" Lee cried leaning over and hugging her tight.

She wasn't shocked or anything. Hugging her was just so him. It surprised her how fast she warming up to him.

After the kids finished their pizza and wiped their faces Tenten took Rin to the bathroom and they were ready to go.

"You remember what to do?" Lee asked as they reached the parking lot.

The kids nodded.

"That's the car." Lee said pointing to a black mercedes. "The backseat maybe." he whispered.

Tenten nodded.

Lee counted down on his hands. When he reached one Tenten and the rest of the kids all jumped infront of the window and yelled toghther. "SKATING'S FUN!"

They bursted out laughing afterwards. But Tenten's smile soon began to fade when she recognized the guy in the passenger seat. It was...Neji.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand then he opened the car door and stepped out.

Tenten took a deep breath. She was ready to apologize and walk away but she had no time. Neji began walking away before she could say a word. This was so confusing. the friend Lee had been describing had sonded nothing like the Neji she'd met but this guy...he was everything Lee had explained him to be.

"Rumpilstistin!" Rin cried. She took off running after him before Tenten could grab her back she had wrapped her arms around Neji's leg.

"Hey kid." he said ruffling her hair.

"Can we play at the park?" Rin asked.

Tenten caught up to them and grabbed Rin's hand, pulling her back. "S-sorry." she said apologetically.

He shrugged and turned back to Lee. "I'm walking." he called to him before turning completly around and walking away.  
-

* * *

(Sakura)

"So what do you do for a living?" sakura asked walking around the giant hotel room which actually was set up as a small apartment.

"Actually nothing." Kakashi replied. "My dad's C.E.O of a few companies and he wants to make me head of one so I'm kinda in training. I get paid for lazing around." he sorta laughed.

"That's cool." Sakura said buttoning up her shirt.

"You know today counts as one of those days right?" Kakashi asked looking through the phone book.

"No fair!" Sakura cried.

He chuckled but was silent.

Sakura looked at the clock on the dresser. It was already 4:00pm. She made a face,sighed and stood up. "Then we best be going." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"So you want to go shopping right?" he asked once standing.

"Huh?"

"The first thing a girl wants to do when she's with me is shop. I'm used to it." Kakashi shrugged. "So you want a diamond ring, a car a-

"I don't you to buy me anything." she said cutting him off. "I can't believe you'd expect that from me."

"Well what else am I supposed to expect. You're Sixteen for crying out loud and you want to be around me. What else is there other than money or some kinda show?"

"Look, I guarantee you this isn't some type of show. And as to money...don't ever buy me anything."

It hurt that he thought she wanted money. Well what else was he suppose to think? But still what did he take her for?

Kakashi followed her out of the room and down the long flight of stairs. Sakura noticed he was extemly quiet. Not that he was normally talkative or anything but this was extreme. He seemed to be thinking about something. She stared at him as they walked. At that moment Sakura made a silent vow. She vowed that she'd be the one to make him open up.

"I like summer better than winter mainly because of the attire." Sakura said trying to break the silence. When more silence from Kakashi was her anwser she countinued speaking. "I think we should get ice cream." she said pointing to an ice cream shop a few blocks down.

"Whatever." he said his eyes were on the ground. She wanted so badly for him to look at her.

"I think it's really stupid to conceal your thoughts when-

"Sakura." Kakashi said, cutting her off and looking up.

"Yeah."

"Could you do me a favor and stop talking?"

She stared at him for awhile before moving her fingers over her lips as if she was zipping her mouth shut.

They countined walking in silence. All that could be heard were the honking horns children crying. There was some loud music come from cd store. When they reached the ice cream shop Kakashi held the door open and followed Sakura to the counter. The woman standing there smiled and asked what they wanted.

"Dosen't matter as long as it's choclate." Kakashi said shrugging.

"And the lady?" the woman asked, nodding to Sakura.

Kakashi turned to her. "What do you want?" he asked.

She pointed to her mouth reminding him of the favor she was doing.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the woman. "Well uh..." his voice drifted off as he stared back at Sakura. His eyes lingered on her pink hair then to her green eyes. He kinda smiled. "I'm gonna have to go with a strawberry smoothie or a green apple slushie." he said finally, his gaze never leaving Sakura's eyes. She stared right back at him.

"Which one?" the woman asked.

"The slushie."

"Alright if you'd take a seat I'll bring it to you in a minute."

Sakura found a seat in the bat and sat down. Kakashi sat down facing her. He tapped his fingers against the table as he stared out the window. Sakura sat still and silent. She noticed that every now and then Kakshi would look at her from the corner of his eyes. She was making more of an impact on him by being silent.

Just then the waiter came and set down their drinks. "I'm just curious." she began. "Are you two siblings?"

Sakura kept her mouth shut.

"Nah." Kakashi replied.

The woman made a face. "So are you guys..."

"What business is it of yours?" Kakashi asked taking a sip of his choclate shake.

The woman looked a bit taken aback by his question but she smiled. "Sorry to bother you." she said before walking away.

Kakashi watched her leave before turning to Sakura who was staring at the slushie.

"Did I make the right choice?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. Instead she played with the stray in her hand. He sighed and took another sip of his shake. Two minutes of silence went by. Sakura still hadn't taken a sip she just stared out the window and mixed it with her straw.

Kakashi stared at her his teeth grinding toghther. "Say something damn it!"

Sakura smiled. She loved the affect her silence had on him.

"What do I have to do? Wind you up?" he asked.

She shrugged. She liked the sound of hs words. Winding her up? She wondered what that'd be like.

"Okay, I shouldn't have asked you to shut up. This may sound stupid-Oh hell it is stupid but I can't stand your silence so...talk away."

Sakura giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."

He only shrugged and put his face in his hand. His elbow rested on the table.

"What made you choose the green apple slushie?" Sakura asked, still twirling her spoon in it.

"Your eyes." he replied slowly.

"My eyes?"

"They're green. I just figured...well it was stupid and if you don't like-mmph"

Sakura had sucked some of the slushie into her starw and stuffed it into Kakashi's mouth, cutting him off. "You made the right choice." she said smiling.

Green liquid dripped from his lips. Sakura grabbed a napkin and reached her hand across the table to wipe it.

"Kakashi." a woman's voice said. Sakura quickly pulled her hand back and looked up. A woman with brunette shoulder lenth hair a white sleeveless blouse and blue jeans stood there. She looked about 23 or 24 and Sakura couldn't help but notice how perfect her smile was.

"And what do I owe your presents?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"Well I was just walking through and I had a strong craving for icecream. I had no idea I'd be running into the biggest slacker in history." she said twirling her hair in her hand.

"That the best you can come up with?" he asked shaking his head.

"You know I don't speacialize in insults." she said, a hint of red in her cheeks. "So who's your friend?" she asked turning to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura said forcing a smile and holding out her hand. She already hated this woman and the way she was flirting with Kakashi.

"Kurenai." the woman said shaking Sakura's hand. "I'm the slacker here's," she patted Kakashi on the head. assistant."

"Secratary." Kakashi corrected.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well it was nice running into you and...sakura here." Kurenai said, her voice a little uneasy. "But I do have to go."

Kakashi held up his hand and sorta waved. Kurenai waved at both Kakashi and Sakura and walked away.

"Girlfriend?" Sakura asked once she left.

"Nah. She's my assistant. Why do you care?"

She shrugged. "Um...what do you think she thougth of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't ask but...don't you think she was wondering why we were toghther?"

He shook his head. "She would have asked if she was wondering."

Sakura stared at the table. "Why...are we here?" she asked slowly.

He shrugged. "Because you choose icecream."

Sakura let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I like you, Kakashi." she said in a whisper. She was afraid to look up and see his face. She had never been afraid to look a guy the eye before. Whether it was telling him she liked him or breaking up with him but now her heart was beating fast in her chest.

"You're joking right?"

She shook her head,still looking at the table.

He didn't say anything. She could hear him sip his shake. Sakura hated this she wanted him to say he liked her too. But she knew he wouldn't. He kept his feelings closed inside and he thought she was a little girl. Why did she have to fall for him? It had been something she couldn't help. Love like this was hard. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes tight.

_I have to have him.  
_-

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chap. Next will be more Ino and Hinata. You knwo I asked my friends which stories were more interesting they all said Tenten's story was the best. I still personally like Sakura's because I sorta went through something like that,  
Anyways enough about that._

_Please review!_


	15. unrefusable proposals

**A/N**: _**Thank you for allllll your wonderful reviews which I love reading! Thanks!  
Here's the next chap!**_

* * *

(Hinata)

Hinata's alarm clock went off at 7:00am. She peeked her eyes open and sat up in her bed. Sasuke was already up, a notebook in his lap.

**knock knock**

Was someone really knocking at their door at this time of morning?

Sasuke stood up without a word and walked queitly to the door. He opened it slowly.

"Hey Hinata!" Temari and Natusmi cried pushing past him and running to her bed.

She gasped.

"W-what are y-you guys doing here? It's s-so early." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast in thirty minutes and we came to help ya get dressed." Temari explained, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her up. Natsumi helped pull her towards the bathroom.

"Help me get dressed?" Hinata asked confused.

Natsumi dashed out the bathroom and began digging in the bags of clothes they had brought yesterday. She pulled out a few outfits and bought them back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Try this on." she said handing Hinata a pair of camoflauge shorts.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but before any sound came out Natsumi and Temari had already pushed her in the tub and closed the shower curtains.

_(15 mins later)_

Hinata now wore a short white T-shirt with the words Sparkle on the front, and camoflauge hoodie to go along with the shorts. Natsumi had pulled her hair back into a bun and Temari had let her borrow some hoop earrings.

"You look sooo hot!" Natsumi squealed.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable in...," she looked down at her legs. "...this."

"But you look so great!" Temari exclaimed.

Hinata blushed. "But I c-can't-"

**Knock knock**

Her words were cut off by the loud banging on the bathroom door. "You guys have been in there too long, Get the hell out!" Sasuke said angrily from the other side of the door.

"You're gonna have to wait." Natsumi called to him.

"Wait? This is my room and-"

Sasuke paused when Temari pushed the door open revealing the new Hinata. "Dosen't she look hot?" she asked, ignoring everything Sasuke had just said and was about to say.

Sasuke looked Hinata up and down and she could have sworn she saw a hint of red in his cheeks before he turned away and charged out the room. "You girls are insane!" he yelled as he slammed the door.

"He liked it." Natsumi giggled, turning to Hinata who had passed out on the floor.  
-

* * *

"Oh come on already." Natsumi said dragging Hinata into the dance room. "You can't hide behind every wall you see."

Hinata reluctantly follwed Natsumi into the dance room. It was 8:00am and time for their first morning dance class. They had eaten dinner down in the cafeteria and afterwards they had parted ways with Temari who had went to her music class.

"Today you'll get to meet Shizune sensei." Natsumi said as she began stretching on the floor. "She's a really great dancer."

"I can't wait to meet her." Hinata said, positioning herself on the floor. She began doing her stretches. She felt alittle more comfortable since there were only girls in the classroom.

Just then the door opened and Itachi entered. He had a black shoulder bag slung over his left shoulder and a green notepad in his hand. "Sorry I'm late." he said, without looking up. His gaze remained on the notepad.

Hinata immediatly began blushing. _Why was he here?_

"Itachi!" the girls cried.

"I know you're more than happy to see me." he joked as he stuffed his notepad in his bag and looked up. "Like I said before I would much rather be in the art classes right now but unfortunantly Shizune sensei won't be here today."

"Why?" Natsumi asked, standing up.

Itachi shrugged. "I'm not sure. No one tells me anything these days except what to do." he joked. "I guess you guys can..." his voice trailed off as his gaze caught Hinata's body. He seemed to be in a dze as he took it all in.

"Itaaaachi!" Natsumi sang.

He jumped out of his trance and shook his head. "Uh...I-I do have instructions." he said digging in his shoulder bag.

Natsumi leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Itachi stuttering? You aren't human, Hinata."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata whispered back.

"Itachi is all about his art. It's his first and only priority. Everygirl here has been inlove with Itachi atleast once but he's made it clear he's here for the art. Him and Sasuke are the same except Sasuke's for his music and a little more attitudial if ya know what I mean."

"Sasuke and Itachi...are they brothers?" Hinata whispered, her eyes on Itachi.

Natsumi giggled. "I can't believe you just asked that!"

Hinata blushed. She had no idea what that meant but she didn't feel like asking again. She decided to listen to Itachi's instructions only she was too late. He was already putting the paper away.

"I have a mix cd I wanna play." Natsumi said, walking up to the cd played without even waiting for Itachi to acknowledge her. She bent down and popped it in. "Clumsy" began to play.

Natsumi stood back up and smiled. "Let the fun begin"  
-

* * *

"I love fries!" Temari moaned as she chewed on a mouthful of fries.

"Who dosen't?" Natsumi remarked, rolling her eyes.

Temari gave her a playful slap. They were all in the cafeteria at the school eating lunch.

Hinata was completly oblivious to all that was going on around her. She was lost in her thoughts. I never paid Sasuke for giving me my phone. I'm so awful. I can't believe I'm wearing these clothes. I just want to lay down and...and eat ice cream with Ino, Sakura and Tenten. She smiled at that thought. Natsumi and Temari were nice but she still missed her bffs. Hinata's mind wandered to dance class earlier. Once again she had lost herself in that song but only because of Itachi's touch. He had dropped his pen near her feet and they had both bent down to pick it up. Their hands had brushed and...

Hinata let out a deep sigh.

"Dancer girl."

Hinata's eyes shot open at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"May I?" he asked holding out his hand.

She wasn't sure what he meant but she nodded. He pulled her up and twirled her around. "This might sound strange, insane, crazy, stupid, random...and you may say no or you may-"

"Just ask me." she said, cutting in.

"Okay but...feel free to dance away from me if you don't like what I say. Don't even bother with saying no."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Do you think tonight we caould maybe..hm...we could-"

"Yes." she said without waiting for him to finish.

"Okay I'm sorry for aski- wait did you say yes?"

Hinata wasn't quite sure if she had or not. She wasn't even sure what just happened. She was loosing herself as he held her hand. She nodded again.  
-

* * *

Hinata stared out the window beside her bed. It was almost Seven and Itachi would be there any minute now. Natsumi and Temari had to fill her in on what had happened between them earlier. She was so nervous now. Her leg was shaking and she couldn't stop it. She barely heard the door open and Sasuke enter their room.

"Are you suicidal?" he asked, staring blankly at her.

She shook her head quickly. "N-no, I'm just so nervous." she said, a hint of red in her cheeks. "Any minute now Ita-"

"Save it. I couldn't care less." he said, collapsing on his bed. Hinata noticed he held a small brown box in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked, curiously.

"If you must know," he sighed. "...it's a tarantula."

She gasped. "That's one of those hairy spiders, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Don't bother it and it won't bother you." he said, emotionlessy as he stood up and set it on the dresser beside his bed.

She nodded. "So...why are you keeping it?"

"Long story." he replied. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it so Hinata dropped the subject. Now not only did she have to worry about sharing a room with a boy now she had to worry about a tarantula.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"He's here!" Hinata cried before clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Who's here?" Sasuke asked, making a face.

"Itachi. We're...wait what are we doing?" Hinata replied staring at the ceiling.

"You're going on a date with Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded. "Is that bad?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He only frowned and walked out the door, pushing past Itachi without a word.

-

* * *

(Ino)

Ino pushed open the door to the cafe. It was a bright early Sunday morning and almost time for her tutoring session with Kiba. She looked around the cafe which was basically empty. It wasn't hard to spot the brunette sitting in his normal seat. She smiled and made her way over to the table.

"Looks like I beat you here again." Kiba said between a grin.

"Should we turn this into a game?" she joked.

"Only if you're the prize for winning." Kiba replied.

"How flattering." Ino said sarcastically.

"Does it earn me a kiss?" Kiba asked, leaning across the table.

"No, it earns you an extra math problem." Ino said, twirling her hair with her index finger. It was a habit she couldn't shake off.

"No fair!" he cried.

"Shhhhh!" she said, putting my finger to my lip. Ino removed a pen from her shoulder bag and took Kiba's hand. "You mind?"

"Does this stuff wash off?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ino just smiled and began writing. Kiba's hand was tensed but after awhile he seemed t loosen up. Ino wondered had any girl ever written on his hand before?

"Solve it.." she said, pulling back and putting the top back on the pen.

Kiba looked down and his hand and raised his eyebrow as he read the words outloud. "Ino meets Kiba at the Rivette's cafe at 8:00am. At 8:01am she tells him that at 8:00pm she'll be waiting for him to pick her up at her house. How many hours does Kiba have to wait before taking Ino drifting?"

Kiba looked up at Ino and laughed. "Are you serious?"

"What can I say, I love drifting." she shrugged. "Somehow you've got me addicted to an illegal sport."

"You're gonna l-"

"Math." Ino said, interuppting him and opening his math book.  
-

* * *

"I feel soooo bad." Tenten groaned from the other end of the phone. "Ino, why do I care this much?

It was 7:49pm and Ino was on the phone with Tenten who had just explained her day at the skating rink.

"If you feel bad then that must mean..." Ino's voice drifted off as she tried to search for the right words to use.

"Mean what?" Tenten asked anxiously.

"In some strange way you have feelings for him." Ino said slowly.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Why dosen't your mom like him again?" Ino asked, taking a seat at her kitchen table.

"My brain is so jumbled right now I can't even remember." Tenten replied.

"If you can't remember it must not be that serious."

"So what are you saying?" Tenten asked.

Ino was always the one to go with what was safe while Sakura went after what she wanted no matter how dangerous. Hinata believed in following her heart and Tenten was somewhere in the middle of that. Ino figured she had called her for advice since she knew she'd just give her the safe stuff.

"I know you called me because you wanted the safe anwser that you think is the right one but I'm not gonna give you that. I don't even know what to do, but I think it has something to do with following your heart, taking a step into something dangerous, and being safe."

"Huh?" Tenten asked, confused.

"You'll figure it out."

**CRASH**

Ino jumped at the sound of some sort of class breaking on Tenten's end of the phone.

"I gotta go." Tenten said, quickly hanging up the phone.

Ino guessed one of the triplets had probly broken a glass or something. If it was anything serious Tenten wouldn't have hung up.

Ino glanced at the clock. It read 7:59. She took one last look in the mirror, studying herself. She wore a red and black plaid mini skirt and a tiny black sleeveless t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in her usual poinytail. She smiled at her reflection before walking outside and standing on the steps. She had already come up with a reasonable lie to where she was going so her father wouldn't worry.

"3,2,1..."

Kiba pulled up in my driveway and stepped out of his car.

"Right on time." Ino said, smiling. "Literally."

He looked her up and down until his gaze rested on her eyes.

"You're looking at my eyes what an improvment." she joked.

"Eleven hours and fifty nine minutes." Kiba said almost in a whisper. "That's the anwser."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked a confused look on her face.

"I waited eleven hours and fifty nine minutes to take you drifting tonight."

Ino blushed. She was trying her hardest not to fall into Kiba's plot(whatever it was). She knew he flirted with every girl. She didn't want to be just like them and fall for it.

"Let's just go." she said, pushing past him and climbing in the passenger seat of the car.  
-

* * *

"So when do we begin drifting?" Ino whined impatiently.

"Calm down."

"But I don't wanna be calm." Ino countinued to whine. She put her hand on his wrist and made a puppy dog pout.

"And you tell me to watch the road." he said letting out a deep breath.

"Opps, sorry." she blushed.

"No, no it's okay. I told you before I'd much rather watch you."

"I'd rather you watch the road." Ino said pulling back. "I don't want to die before we even begin drifting."

She leaned back against her seat and looked out the window. She hadn't noticed before but there were no more cars around them and it was pretty dark. She could see the city and it was...far below them. "Hey, Kiba where are we going?"

"Realx." he chuckled. "We're going up a hill. Drifting works best when you're driving down one."

"Oh...I see." Ino nodded.

There was silence for the next few minutes. Ino was preoccupied with staring out the window. She liked how everything looked from so far up.

"We're here." Kiba said stopping the car.

"Yay! So let's turn around and let the drifting begin." Ino cried.

Kiba stared at her, a look of amusment on his face. He blinked and took took a deep breath. "It was a long ride up here. Don't you...wanna get out and look at the view?"

Ino thought about it for awhile before opening the car door. "I guess it couldn't hurt"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. Sorry i left it at cliffies but I had to. Please review. Next time ofcourse more Sakura and Tenten.**_


	16. of watergun fights and yearnings

**A/N:**_Thank you for all your reviews and patience.  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

(Tenten)

"My hands are gooky." Akira cried, clasping his hands toghther.

"That's because you're playing in flour." Tenten said, lifting him up to the sink and turning on the foucet.

"I miss Yuki." Rin said as Tenten let down Akira and lifted her up to was her hands too.

Yuki and Aya had doctor appointments and Tenten was only watching Rin and Akira today. She would have much rather been watching Aya and Yuki since they were the easiest to handle. "Well don't you miss Aya?" she asked, setting Rin back down on the kitchen floor.

"NO!" both Rin and Akira cried at the same time.

Tenten winced. "Well excuse me for asking."

"Can we go to the skating rink again?" Rin asked, tugging on Tenten's pants leg.

Akira covered his mouth to keep from laughing. All last night they had been talking about the skating rink and Lee. Rin seemed to have a new crush. It scared Tenten how quickly she could switch guys. It kinda reminded her of Sakura too.

"Well what makes you so sure Lee's gonna be there?" Tenten asked, tickling Rin who immediatly bursted out in a fit of laughter.

"I-I diddy sway at." she managed to say through all the laughter.

Tenten smiled. "No skating rink today, but pick something else maybe we could go there."

"The park!" Akira yelled.

_God, what was it with these kids and the park?_ Tenten wondered. "The park it is." she muttered, rolling her eyes.  
-

* * *

"Stop running so fast!" Tenten called after Rin who turned around and squirted Tenten two times with her water gun before countinuing running. Tenten was only pretending she couldn't catch the toddler but it seemed to make her more that happy. "Gotcha!" Tenten said, wrapping her arms around Rin's waist and collasping to the ground.

"She's not faster than me." Akira pouted from above them. He got so easily jealous. "Oh come here cry baby." she giggled, reaching for him and pulling him down beside her and Rin, his water gun falling to the ground beside them. He was soaked along with Rin. Tenten on the other hand had a few water stains. The kids had bad aim.

"Hello friends!"

Tenten looked up. Lee stood over the three of them, a wide smile on his face.

"Lee?"

"Yep, that's me." Lee said pointing to himself.

"Lee!" Rin cried, jumping up and wrapping her arms his leg.

"Hello , Rin." he said, ruffling her hair. "You're wet!" he said, making a face.

"Yep! We're playing with these." Rin said happily, as she raised her super soaker for Lee to inspect.

"I knew you'd be here!" Akira cried, jumping up from the ground.

Tenten helped her self up so that she leaned her weight on her elbows which were in the grass. "What are the odds of us seeing you here?" she joked.

He shrugged. "Same as the odds of me helping you up." he said, holding out his hand. She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Thank you." she said, dusting off her jeans.

"I'm here to help." he said, looking around. "Where are Yuki and Aya?" he asked.

"Doctor's appointments." Tenten replied, pushing some of her loose hair from her face. "Where's...your friend?"

"Neji? Uh...he's over there actually." Lee said, looking over his shoulder.

Tenten stretched her neck to look past Lee. Just as he said Neji was over there which was a bench. Tenten felt her heart skip a beat._ He was so hot_! The way his hair fell in his face was breath taking. _God, he's perfect!_

"Do you two know each other?" Lee asked.

Tenten quickly shook her head. "No, no we don't."

"RUMPILPILPILSTIN!" Rin cried, running towards Neji. Akira followe close behind her.

Tenten looked away from Lee's questioning gaze, a slight blush on her face.

"Well...since you don't know him do you want to meet him?" he asked.

She looked back over at Neji. He was talking to Rin and Akira. It was embarrassing how Rin was clinging on to him. Through it all he didn't once look Tenten's way. He's still mad at me. Why do I care? I was the one who said I didn't like him or want to know him but now...I feel different. Tenten thought as she countinued to stare at him.

"I think I'll pass." she said finally.

"Oh come on!" Lee said, grabbing her free hand and pulling her towards Neji.

"Hey Neji!" Lee called when they were only a few feet away. Neji ignored him and countinued talking to Rin. He seemed to be showing her how to hold her water gun. Tenten knew he had heard Lee. She just wanted to turn back but her legs wouldn't move. Lee took a deep breath and started again. "This is Tenten. She's-"

"I don't care." Neji said, standing up. His words struck Tenten like tiny needles. The super soaker dropped to the ground. She yanked her hand free from Lee's grip and looked down at the charm bracelet. She was supposed to send it off to Sakura today but she decided to wear it until after she got from the park and send it off later that day. She didn't know what type of luck she was looking for from it but she had just wanted to make it through the day. She could barely hear Lee saying who knows what to Neji while she countinued to look at the bracelet and each charm. She tried to imagine what each of her bffs would do. The scenarios began to play in her head.

Sakura would stare at Neji for awhile before slapping him in the face. She'd probly say _"That's for saying you don't care."_ Then she'd kiss him on the lips and when she pulled away she'd say._ "And that's how much I do."_

Hinata on the other hand would probly burst into tears and speak an inaudible apology.

Ino would say _"Really? Because it seems like you do. Well...we both do."_ Then he'd probly say something back and well...happily ever after.

Tenten could do or say any of that, but she couldn't just walk away either. She was usually the risk taker. So why not take a risk? "Neji." she exhaled.

Lee paused his talking and looked at her while Neji kept his back turned to her. Rin and Akira looked confused but they knew not to say anything, just to watch.

"You don't have to listen to me right now. You can even walk away, but...then you wouldn't hear me say that I'm so so-mmph"

Before she could finish Neji turned around and clasped his hand over her mouth. "Don't say it." he said as he removed his hand.

"I was gonna apologi-" Tenten began before Neji cut her off again.

"I know." he said.

She sighed and looked down at the grass. "You don't care right?"

"Do you guys know each other?" Lee asked, stepping inbetween us. "What's going on?"

I shook my head. "He can explain it to you." I said reaching for Rin and Akira's hands. "We have to go."

"But I don't wanna!" Rin cried. "I wanna stay and play with Lee and Rumplististin." she whined.

"Mee too!" Akira added.

Tenten ignored them and was ready to walk away when she felt a spray of water on against her back. She gasped and turned around. "You forgot this." Neji grinned, holding up Rin's water gun. Tenten had complely fogotten about them. "You forgot this too." he said, spraying her again. This time in the face. She shrieked and Akira and Rin burst into fits of giggles.

Tenten wiped the water from her face before bending down and picking up her water gun. "Take this!" she said, spaying at Neji. "I never miss." she said, watching the water drip down his face.

He grinned again. "I didn't want you to."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, because then I wouldn't be able to do this." Neji said, spraying more water Tenten's way. She ducked and hid behind Lee. He gasped as the water hit him.

Tenten covered her mouth to hide the laughter. After that it was on. What started out as a tension filled confrontation had turned into a fun water fight. They passed the three guns around between each other. Unfortunantly Neji and Lee's aim were much better that the toddlers so everyone was soaked.

"Get the girls!" Akira cried.

Lee scooped up Rin from behind and held her up while Akira sprayed the water in his gun on her. She shrieked and laughed. Just then Tenten felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and lift her from the ground. "Neji!" she shrieked.

Akira turned their way and began spraying.

Tenten tried to get from Neji's grasp but he was too strong so she just turned her head and shieled her face while she tried to reason with Akira. "Shoot him! Not me! I'll get you an icecream cone!"

"Resorting to bribery?" Neji whispered in her ear.

"Well whatever works."

"Akira! I'll get you two icecream cones if you keep spraying her!" he called.

Akira grinned and began pumping the gun. He pressed down on the trigger to shoor but no water came out. "It's empty." she pouted.

Neji let me down on my feet. "Well I guess I have to find another way to torture you."

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked.

"If I recall correctly you were the one who said you didn't like me and didn't want know me."

"If I recall correctly I apologized."

"Not quite."

"What are you two talking about?" Lee asked.

"Tenten told Rumpilsistin that she didn't like him." Rin tried to explain to Lee. "She was sooooo mean." she countinued. "I wanted to-mmph"

"Okay enough." Tenten said, covering Rin's mouth.

Lee nodded. "So you two did know each other."

"Not really." Neji replied, looking at his watch. "It's three. Do you want to-"

"It's three!" Tenten interuppted.

Neji nodded.

"I have to go!" she cried.

"Why?" Rin whined.

"Yeah, why? We were supposed to dry in the sun." Lee said.

"I have to get to the post office and send off this bracelet before I'm accused of hogging, and we have to make dinner." she explained.

"I don't wanna." Rin coutinued whining.

Tenten sighed. "We'll see them again sometime but right now..." her voice trailed off as Neji grabbed her hand.

"I better see you again." he said.

"Is that a threat?"

"Whatever works."

Tenten couldn't believe him. He was just so...unexplainble. She had never met anyone like him in her life, but why...why did he have to be the guy her mom would freak out if she saw her with. It was a big risk meeting him again but she would do it.

They said their goodbyes and ran off to the car.  
-

* * *

(Sakura)

"I hope you feel better." Sakura whispered as she kissed her mothers forhead and turned off the lamp. She skipped to the door and shut it gently behind her. It was the first night her mother was actually home and it turned out she had a migrain. She only spoke a few words before taking some pills and heading to bed. Sakura was beyond annoyed. It bugged her that her mother would be leaving early tommorow to do more research and ofcourse Sakura couldn't come. Ofcourse now she would have declined the invitation since she had plans with Kakashi, but still it would have been niced to be invited.

Sakura sat down on the couch and placed her thoughts book in her lap. She brought the black pen to the paper and began to write.

_.::.If I reach for your hand will you hold it? If I hold out my arms will you hug me? If I go for your lips will you kiss me? If I capture your heart will you love me? .::._

She stared at the words. She had seem them bedore somewhere and they had never had any meaning, but now as she saw them through a different light. She chewed on her bottom lip as she wrote down more.

_I've always gotten the guy I want or didn't want for that matter, but he's different. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything and I don't know why. At first I thought I just liked the chase or the thought of an older guy falling for me but that's not it at all. I'm really into this guy and I'm reminded of it everytime I close my eyes, hear a ,love song on the radio, or even look at the pages of my book. It's torture. What can I do in three days to make love me too? I know you can't make someone love you...maybe that's why I'm crying now._

Sakura stopped writing and shut her book. The ink on the page was smudged because of the tears that fell on it. She wiped her eyes and stood up. She wanted to talk to her mother about this but she would just say her head hurt. I need that bracelet. She thought as she grabbed the phone. She dialed Tenten's number and waited while it rang. After the second ring Ryu picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, Ryu it's Sakura." she said.

"I see...and you must want to speak to Tenten."

"Right on."

"Hold on. I'll go get her."

Sakura waited patiently before Ryu spoke again. "She's taking a shower do you want me to tell her anything?"

"No, I want you to slide the phone under the door and let her talk to me." Sakura replied.

Ryu laughed. "You're crazy, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. She used to have a crush on Ryu when she was nine. So did Ino and Hinata. It was more than funny. Now Ryu was more like an older brother to her. "Tell her I'm in need of magic."

"Uh...okay." Ryu said, confused.

"Bye." Sakura said. She was just about to hang up when Ryu spoke again. "Are you o.k?" he asked.

Sakura paused. "U-uh yeah. I'm fine."

There was silence from the other line.

"Bye." Sakura said again before clicking the phone off. She sighed as she set it down.

She had no one to talk to. Ino was on a date with her student. Okay well he wasn't her student and Ino swore it wasn't a date but in Sakura's world that was a date. She had tried calling Hinata but she wasn't anwsering her phone.

She yawned and looked out the window at the sky. "Where are the shooting stars?" she asked aloud. The sky was black and empty.

**Thud thud thud**

She could hear a werid bumping noise outside the door. It sounded like a ball hitting a wall. Sakura dashed to the door and opened it. She looked down the hallway of the apartment complex. A blonde boy in an orange and black jacket kicked a ball against the wall. He looked as though he were determined to wake everyone up and put a gigant hole in the wall. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She tiptoed over to him and watched from a closer view. He didn't seem to notice her stare at his blue eyes. Finally she stopped the ball with her foot causing him to look up. "Hey." she waved.

His eyes widened as he looked her up and down. She wore her favorite pink pajamas. He paused as he stared at her chest. The words on her shirt read wanna peek?

"Do you?" she asked, grinning.

"D-do I what?" he asked.

"Wanna peek." Sakura replied, putting her hands on her shirt and lifting it up so he could partially see her waist.

He blushed. "A-are you seriously going to do that out here?"

"I'm kidding." she said, letting her shrit down. "But what about you? Are you seriously trying to make a hole in the wall and wake everyone up?"

He looked a little embarassed as he shook his head.

She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Sakura." she said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the guy said, shaking her hand.

"Are we neighbors?" Sakura asked.

"I hope." he replied.

"Why do you hope?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. She was only teasing the boy because she loved his reactions.

"No I don't h-hope I just- I don't- i'm kinda- really I should-mmph"

Sakura put her index finger to his lips. "Let's do it." she said.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Do it?"

"I listen to you tell me about why you were angrily kicking a ball against the wall and you listen to my problems."

He nodded slowly. "Oh...but uh...can you go first?"

"Brace yourself." she sighed, letting the ball slip from her feet and slidding down to the floor. Naruto sat down beside her.

"Out of the millions of guys in the world I had to fall for I fell for someone I'm starting to believe is unobtainable. Atleast by me that is. It just seems that no matter what I do...he will never acknowledge me in the way I want." she paused and looked at Naruto.

"I'm not good at advice." he said slowly.

"Well why didn't you tell me that before I sat down." she joked, hitting his arm playfully.

"I don't know. I thought the only problems a girl as beautiful as you could have were involving death. That's something I could be helpful with. Believe me I've been got through those type of things." Sakura could see a sad look in his eye as he stared at the floor. "Sakura, any guy who won't fall for you is crazy. That's all I can say." he finished, looking up at her.

Sakura blinked. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. But what really shocked her was what he said about death.

"I know that's not much help." he admitted.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "You were alot of help." she whispered. "Now for your problem."

He took a deep breath. Sakura could tell he was kinda reluctant to talk about it and she didn't want to pressure him. Well she did want to pressure him but she didn't which wasn't a normal thing she did. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." she said breaking the silence.

"It's not that I-"

Naruto paused when Sakura's apartment door opened and her mother stood in the doorway looking at them.

"Mom?" Sakura said, standing up.

"What are you doing it's after midnight?" she asked.

Sakura sighed and stood up. "I was talking to my new friend Naruto."

Her mother rubbed her forehead and smiled. "You made a friend?"

Sakura hated how she said it as though she were a child making her first friend at preschool.

"I should go." Naruto said, standing up.

"You don't have to go." Sakura said, turning to him.

"He may not have to go but I want to get some sleep." her mother said, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura frowned. "I guess we can countinue some other time."

Naruto nodded and Sakura watched him walk away kicking his ball along infront of him.  
-

* * *

Sakura knocked on Kakashi's door and waited patiently for him to anwser. It was 10:00am and the beginning of her second day with Kakashi. She really hoped to make lots of progress.

The door opened and Kakashi stood there sleepily. He was shirtless once again much to her delight. His body was so perfect.

"Do you ever sleep?" he muttered as he walked back to his bed, leaving the door opened so she could come in.

"If you're still tired I guess I can let you have another hour to sleep." Sakura shrugged.

He peeked one eye open and stared at her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Somehow I imagined you'd start complaining about how I sleep too much." he yawned.

"You do sleep too much but...it dosen't matter," she said, sitting down on the chair beside his bed. "...I like watching you sleep."

"You gotta be kidding." he said, sitting up.

"Nope. I'm serious again."

"Well I bet I'd enjoy watching you sleep." he smirked.

Sakura knew it wasn't exactly a compliment but she so badly wanted to take it that way. She smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Take it however you want."

She pushed her hair behind her ear and stood up. "Go on, get some sleep. I won't even watch." she said, pulling out her book and folding her feet in the chair.

"I'm not tired anymore." he said, staring at her.

"Are you just saying that because you're afraid I might do something weird?"

"Can you really blame me?"

Sakura gasped. "Yes! I can!"

"Don't get so angry. I was only joking."

"Joking?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah." he nodded.

Sakura tightened her grip on her pen and began to write.

He says he joking but I can't really be sure. Am I making progress.

"What are you writing?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It's a thoughts book," she said holding up the book. "...you figure it out."

He shook his head and sighed. "Well what are you thinking about?"

"It's a secret." Sakura said, setting her down on the arm of the chair. "So wanna know what I have planned for today?" she asked.

"I think I'm ready." he mummered.

Sakura stood up and climbed on the bed beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing her closely.

"Shhhh." she said, crawling behind him and putting her hands over his eyes. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he said again.

"I said shhhhh." she whispered in his ear.

He sighed but other than that didn't say a word. She leaned over so that her lips were at his ear. "Imagine a queit place where only the sound of water hiting rocks and birds chirping could disturb you. A place where the sand is so soft that against your bare feet it feels like clouds. Imagine the wind hitting your face and daring you to not feel pleased." Sakura removed her hands from his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking why'd you stop? I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Sakura smiled. "So you'll enjoy it even more when we go there."

Kakashi turned to look at her. "We're going to where ever that place is today?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Tommorow's the lucky day you get to see me in a bikini. Today is a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." he said, falling backwards on the bed.

Sakura looked down at him. Did he really not know how much he was teasing her? She wanted to kiss him so badly. To run her hand down his body and-

She shook those thoughts out of her mind. "Well you're really going to hate this one." she said, climbing off the bed.  
-

* * *

**A/N:**_That's it for this chap. I would have written more but like always there is an obstacle. My life is so full of surprises. This time it's the fact that I'm grounded. Well actually it wasn't a surprise. I knew it was coming. So anyways I have been for 2 weeks now or else I would have updated sooner. During my first few days i decided to be obediant and not sneak but I didn't know I'd be banned from the comp for this long! So I had to sneak.  
Anyways please review! More Hina and Ino coming up next._


	17. nights interrupted

**

* * *

**

A/N:

_**Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry I tok so long to update. But here it is as promised. or did I promise?? Uh...Enjoy!**_

**  
**_(Hinata)_

Hinata blinked. Part of her wanted to go after Sasuke and she didn't know why. There was this strong erge within her to beg him to tell her why he was so distant.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Itachi exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts.

She blushed and looked down at her clothes. She hadn't known whether to dress up or not and Temari had convinced her not to change. "I-I didn't k-know if-"

"It's okay." he said, cutting her off.

"Are you sure? I can go change if you want."

"I'm sure." he said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know you're really cute when you worry?"

Hinata blushed again, Itachi's touch sending chills down her spine.

"So let's begin our journey." he joked, as he began to walk down the hallway, Hinata following his lead. There was an awkward silence as they exited the school and stepped outside.

"Aren't you going to ask where we're going?" Itachi asked, turning to look at Hinata who was staring at her own feet.

"Oh yeah. Where are we going?" she giggled.

"It's a surprise." he replied.

Hinata looked confused. "But you just..."

Itachi began to laugh. "I just wanted to hear you speak. You're so queit."

"I'm just alittle nervous. That's all." she admitted. "This place," Hinata paused and looked around. "...is still new to me, and you," she looked up at Itachi, a slight blush crossing her face. "...you're new to me too."

"Ah...I see." he said knowingly, putting his finger to his chin and nodding. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well...," Hinata bit her bottom lip and looked around. "...I want to know about this place."

"Good inquirement." he nodded. "Well...city is well known for it monuments and schools but moslty it's known for the place where you can find absolutly anything. Don't let all the buildings decieve you into thinking it's a big city because it's actually pretty small. It takes some getting used to for new comers but for people like me who were born here it's home."

"Hm...," Hinata walked a few steps infront of Itachi, her hands clasped toghther behind her back. "...not such a small town like where I come from. Okay, next I wanna know about you." she said, pointing to Itachi.

"Me...," he sighed. "Prepare to be bored."

"I won't be."

Itachi smiled and looked away. "Well I was born here and I miss it like crazy."

"Miss it?"

"Like you I'm only here for the Summer. My family moved away a few years back."

"What's it like where you live now?"

"It's not quite bad. There's alot of great scenary and inspiration for my art, but other than that there's nothing to it. Anything else you wanna know?"

"What makes you so into art?"

"Good question." he said, taking a few steps ahead of Hinata and turning to face her meanwhile walking backwards. "I've always loved the way art told a story and seemed to capture you in it. One picture can say so many things it's amazing."

"I never saw art that way." Hinata said in whisper. "Forgive me."

"You haven't seen much art have you?"

"No, not really." Hinata shook her head.

Itachi paused and looked her in the eyes. "Then you're forgiven."

For that moment they both stood there looking at each other, neither moving nor uttering a word and they could have probly stayed in that state for much longer if the sound of a wailing child hadn't broke their trances.

Itachi slapped his palm to his forehead. "What am I doing?" he muttered to himself.

"S-sorry." Hinata stammered.

"No, you have no uh..." Itachi's voice trailed off along with his gaze. "Oh we're here." he said, looking up at the sign on a giant building.

"Where's here?" Hinata asked, looking up. Itachi quickly placed his hand over her eyes. "Let it be a secret for just a bit longer, okay?"

"Okay." she nodded.

He removed his hands and motioned for her to follow him through the giant glass double doors and into a whole new world. "Wait right here." he ordered, beforing running to the desk clerk. Hinata eyed him as he talked to the the woman behind the desk, after a while he turned around and pointed to her. The woman smiled and nodded. Itachi then walked back to Hinata and put both hands on her shoulders, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "This place closes in thity minutes. That's why it's so empty. I like coming here when it's like this. That way I can take it all in."

She looked around the big area. He was right there were not many people there at all."You never told me where we were."

"Well my lady, we're at an art museum." he grinned. "Right this way." he said, holding his hand out like he was ushering her out of a carriage.

Hinata smiled and followed him to the left of the building were they stood face to face with a giant gray tent. A lady with shirt brown hair and a black cap stood outside of it. She looked to be in her early twenties. Hinata wouldn't have been abe to tell she worked there if she didn't see the name tag that read Himoko. "Hey Itachi." the brunnete said, holding up her hand and giving him a small wave.

"Hey, Himiko." Itachi replied.

"Who's the girl?" Himiko asked, looking Hinata up and down. "The very pretty girl." she added with a grin.

"This is Hinata." Itachi said, a slight blush in his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi." Hinata smiled.

"So are you Itachi's girlfriend?" Himiko asked. "Well there are some things you should know about him." she went on without giving Hinata a chance to anwser the first question.

"No, no I'm not his girlfriend I'm-" Hinata began before Himiko interrupted.

"He's quite the gentlemen when he's away from his art. And wanna know what really maked him-mmph"

Itachi quickly clasped his hand over Himiko's mouth. "She really dosen't wanna know that now." he muttered.

Hinata couldn't supress a small laugh.

"Himiko Ssssh!" he snapped, putting his finger to his lips. "Hinata, come." he said, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her into the giant gray tent.

They were welcomed by a cool breeze of air against their bodies. Hinata immediatly noticed the long glass boxes of clay. The boxes were all placed at the others end to form a giant square. Each box had a different color, but some were multi colored. There was a long black table in the middle of the boxes. She stared at it, confused of the purpose. Was it some type of art or masterpiece?

"It's molding clay." Itachi explained, as if reading her confused mind.

"Oh...well what do you do with it?" she asked.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "You mold it."

Hinata watched Itachi as he grabbed some cream colored clay from one of the glass boxes. He began to move it around in his hand until it was smooth. Hinata noticed the way his thumb rubbed over the clay to smooth it with every turn. She quite enjoyed watching him work more than she thought she would. He seemed calm and in his eliment. She could tell this was something he loved. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him begin to make more of the clay, pressing his thumbs into the to middle. Suddenly he paused and looked up. "Sorry about that." he said a embarrased look crossing his face. "I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay. I enjoy watching you."

"I think you'd enjoy doing some yourself." he said, pointing to one of the glass boxes. Hinata made her way to the box and grabbed a small amount of gray clay. She loved the way the cool clay felt against her fingers. "Is this enough?" she asked, looking up at Itachi.

"For a beginner...yea." he joked, setting down his clay on the table and grabbing some more gray clay. He took Hinata's hand in his free one and placed the cay into her hand. "Mold it." he said, backing up.

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to imitate Itachi's movements, but for some reason it wasn't turning out the same. She looked up at Itachi who was again working with his own clay. He seemed to feel her gaze and looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She held up her mess of clay. "Help."

He smiled and set his down once again. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him, twirling her around so that her back was to him. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he took her other hand in his and placed his thumbs over her small ones. "Now rub it gently." he whispered as he moved her fingers a cirular motion. "And press it down firmly." he countinued, smashing her hand over the clay. "This smoothens it so it's easier to mold it into different shapes." he explained.

"Oh...I-I s-see." she stammered. Itachi being this close to her left her flustered and beyond nervous. She silently thanked God that there was no music around.

"It's get easier after it's smooth." he countinued.

Hinata nodded.

"Ooooooh am I interrupting something?" Himoko sang as she skipped inside the tent.

Itachi quickly pulled away from Hinata. "Why are you here?" he muttered.

"You forget I work here, Itachi." she said, bending down and adjusting something under one of the glass cases. "I may skip around my job most of the time but I did notice that you managed to get in here without paying once again."

He ignored her comments and picked up his own clay. "Remember what I showed you and try and make something, okay?" he said to Hinata who was sort of in a trance.

She nodded and glanced at Himiko who had already stood back up. She gave Hinata a wink before exiting the tent again.

Hinata looked back down at the clay and tried to mold it into something. She wished badly that Itachi would show her again but she was too shy to ask. So instead she worked alone. It was much more fun than she had expected it to be. Molding clay had a peace to it. Somewhat like the one she enjoyed when she was dancing. As she twisted and turned the clay in her hands she could feel Itachi look up at her every once in awhile. She was too embarrassed to meet his gaze so she kept her eyes lowered on her work.

"I think I'm done for now." Itachi said.

Hinata looked up at him and gasped. He had molded his clay into what looked like a face. Her face. "T-that looks l-like-"

"You." he finished.

She nodded, speechless.

"It is."

"Wow! Y-you're s-so talented." she said, examining his work.

"You're not so bad yourself." he said, taking her clay from her hands. "What is it?" he asked, raising a brow as he looked it over.

Hinata blushed. "I t-think it's an e-elephant."

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out into laughter. "I-I'm sorry." Itachi said between laughs.

"It's okay." Hinata replied. It was actually funny how weird and deformed the elephant looked. It was obvious she was a true beginner.

Just then Himiko peeked her head in the tent. "Uh...twenty minutes till closing time if you don't hurry you'll miss it."

"Oh right." Itachi said, gritting his teeth. 'There's something I want to show you." he said, turning to Hinata.

"I'll wrap these up and give them to you before you leave." Himiko said, taking both of their projects. "You two just go."

Itachi grabbed Hinata's hand and led her out of the tent. She had to practically run to keep up with him. When they finally stopped they stood infront of a giant arch way. Itachi took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to catch it at the right time."

"I-It's okay but w-what are you trying to c-catch?" Hinata asked, brethlessly.

Itachi pointed to whatever was behind the arch way. "Go in."

Hinata hesistantly stepped inside, not knowing what to expect. She soon gasped at the sight before her. All around the circular shaped room were paintings.

"Look up." Itachi said.

Hinata obeyed. Her eyes widened at the sight. The ceiling was atleast a hundred feet high and the glass roof allowed the sunlight to shine light on the pictures.

"So what do you think?" Itachi asked.

"I-I this...this is amazing! I'm speechless."

He smiled. "I wanted you to see it like this," he said, looking up at the roof. "...when the sun is giving a portioned amout of light to each materpiece."

Hinata took a few steps to the right and examnined a picture. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to analyze it. "What is it?" she asked finally.

"It's called rose. The painter, Hani, painted it to show the many different faces of a rose." he explained. "He never says how many faces there are you have to figure that out for yourself."

"Wow..." Hinata said, taking a better look at the pic. She could make out a giant rose of many colors but nothing else. "I don't get it. Do you know how many faces a rose has, Itachi?"

"I don't know exactly," he said pointing to the rose. "...but I think the perfect petals represent beauty," he pointed to a crumbled petal. "...they represent aged beauty, and the thorns," he said pointing to a thorn. "...represents a moret secret, seductive, and mischevious side."

Hinata nodded. "You're really good at this."

"What can I say. Art's my thing."

Hinata smiled and pointed to another painting. "I wanna guess this one." she said, staring at it. "Hm...it's a...girl right?"

"Yep. And she's a dancer."

"Really?"

Itachi nodded. "The painter who-"

"Itaaaaachi!"

Both Hinata and Itachi turned around and saw Himiko. She held to bags in her hand. "Museum's closing in five minutes you have to go."

"Leave it to Himiko to ruin a moment." Itachi muttered.

"I don't get you and your talk about how the setting sun makes the pictures come alive. You should have just come earlier. The sun was shining then." Himiko shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand." he said, grabbing the bags.

Himiko rolled her eyes and turned to Hinata. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Oh yes." Hinata nodded. "I think I'm falling for art."

"Are you sure it's art you're falling for?" Himiko winked, before walking out.

Hinata froze, Himiko's words echoing in her head. And her anwser nowhere to be found.

"Alright let's go." Itachi said. He hadn't seemed to hear Himiko. Hinata followed him outside, the entire time she was dazed.

"Hinata, did you hear anything I just said?"

Hinata jumped, Itachi's voice startling her. The truth was she hadn't heard a wors he had said. "No." she blushed. "I'm sorry, I was in a complete daze."

"You don't have to apologize." he shrugged. "Here's your elephant." he said, handing her one of the bags.

"Thank you." she blushed, thinking about the scary elephant. "Um...what were you saying before. I'm not dazed anymore I can listen."

"It was nothing. Forget it."

Hinata bit her lip. As much as she wanted to make him tell her she could tell he didn't want to.

"So it's officially night and I want to take you to one of my favorite restaurants." Itachi said. "How does that sound?"

"Amazing. If you like it I'm sure I will."

Itachi looked at her and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

He turned away. "Nothing now."

Hinata stared at him, confused at what had just happened.

Just then she heard a phone ring. Itachi dug in his pocket and removed a cell phone. He stared at the screen. "It's Tsunade." he said aloud. "I'm not anwsering."

"You should anwser." Hinata said quickly. "What if it's something important?"

Itachi sighed. "You don't know Tsuande like I do. Everrrrrrrything's important." he groaned, bringing the phine to his ear.

Hinata waited patiently as Itachi spoke on the phone. She could only hear his part of the conversation.

"I can't right now!" he cried. "Why me?" There was silence for awhile before he gritted his teeth. "I'm on my way." he mummered, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade's living up to her standards again." he sighed. "Apparently she got drunk again and wrecked a few things now she's in jail. I gotta bail her out in the next twenty minutes."

"Oh..." Hinata nodded.

"Sorry. I forgot this is your first year. You probly don't know anything about Tsunade's rep."

"I don't." she shook her head. "You should go help her though. Imagine the school without a principle."

"I have to walk you back to the school." he said.

She shook her head again. "I'll be fine. I'll go by myself. Hurry and help Tsuande."

"What type of guy would I be if I let you walk back alone?"

"I-I uppmh-" Hinata paused as she bumped into someone behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke. "I'll walk with Sasuke." she said, grabbing his arm.

Both Itachi and Sasuke looked surprised. "Just go. I'll be fine."

"Are you...sure?" Itachi asked, looking from Sasuke to Hinata.

She nodded. "Go help Tsuande."

Itachi sighed, leaned in and whispered something in Sasuke's ear before running off. "I'll make it up to you!" he called back to Hinata.

Sasuke yanked his arm from Hinata's grasp once Itachi was out of sight.

"S-Sorry." Hinata stammered.

Sasuke ignored her and began to walk away.

"I-I gues I can walk b-back to the school myself." she said, looking around. Sasuke paid her no head. She sighed and began to walk in the oppisite direction.

"Wrong way." Sasuke called after her.

She paused and turned around. "I'm lost." she pouted.

She could swear she saw Sasuke blush but maybe it was just the lighting.

"Which way is it?" she asked.

Suddenly she felt his hand take hers. "Follow me."

* * *

_(Ino)_

Ino pushed her door open and stepped out, following Kiba to the edge if the big hill. "Whoa!" she blinked. From up there they could see the entire city and all the lights and cars looked like an amuzment park. The way the reflected in the water that sat under the bridge was magical.

"It's makes you think did I just come from down there?" Kiba said,

"Yea, did I just come from down there?" Ino asked, jokingly.

Kiba took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his own hair. "Why don't you sit down?" he suggested.

"Hm...," Ino put her finger's to her lips. "..I don't think I trust you enough to sit in the grass with you away from all authorities." she said, a sly grin on her face.

"Well I already have you up here and you're driving back down with me so if I wanted to do- well if I wasn't restraining myself from doing anything to you then trust me, you'd be in another world right now."

"And that's supposed to make me trust you?"

"Okay, you sit down and I'll sit exactly an arms lenth away from you."

"I guess that'll work." Ino said, lowering her self to the ground and bringing her knees to her chest. She eyed Kiba as he sat down beside her. They exactly a arm's lenth apart like promised.

"Have you ever come here for anything other than drifting?" Ino asked.

Kiba nodded.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine all the cute innocent girls you've taken to this spot and had your way with."

Kiba smirked. "I'd love to say too many too count but the truth is...you're the first girl I've brought to this spot. I usually only come here to relax, practice, watch other drifters, or blow off steam. Alot of other people use this hill to drift down. But when there's no one here and the stars are shining..." he let his voice trail off. Ino was silent as he she listened to him exhaled softly. "It's basically just my time to be alone."

"Well I'm honored that you brought me here."

Kiba turned and looked at her. "The pleasure's all mine."

Ino found herself blushing. _Damn you Ino! Stop blushing!_ She told herself. But her brain and the rest of her body were not working in sync at the moment and her cheeks only reddened when layed on his back and closed his eyes. _Why the hell am I blushing now?_ She thought. She looked away. "How long have you been drifting?" she asked.

"Do you mean physically?"

"Huh?"

"I've only been drifting physically for 4 years now, but in my head it's been fourteen whole years."

"So correct me if I'm wrong but you started really drifting when you were twelve?"

"Yep."

"Was it hard to learn?"

"Nah. Not for me."

"How di-"

"Ssssh!" he said, putting his finger to his lips and with the other hand he grabbed Ino's wrist. "Lay down."

"Why?" Ino asked, frightened by his sudden actions. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...," he paused and closed his eyes once again. "...can you give me a moment to let this sink in?"

"Uh...o.k." Ino said, confused. She let her feet stick out straight infront of her and placed her hands flat on the grass. Her gaze went to the stars that shone brightly overhead. There were so many. You couldn't see them from down in the city. Ino let out a deep breath and glanced back down at Kiba. He remained queit, his eyes still shut. He looked so peaceful and calm and not to mention hot. How could a guy look so hot in dim light with his eyes closed and no expression? There had been many times she had watched Shikamaru lay under the clouds in this same position but never had it been so damn irresitably attractive. She quickly turned away and bit her lip. "What all is it you have to take in?" she asked, quietly.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked, sitting up.

Ino nodded.

"Well I'll only tell you if you tell me why it is you're tutoring me. I know you're not doing it because you want to it's because you have to. I wanna know what it is Mrs. Perfect did wrong?"

"Mrs. Perfect? Are you serious?"

"I see no flaws." Kiba said, his voice low and in a way seductive. He brought his finger to Ino's cheek and stroked it gently, causing her to blush like mad. "So what is it you did?"

"I-I uh...y-you..." Ino's voice drifted off as she tried to find the correct words. She sat there, flustered and feeling like Hinata. "W-we came up here to drift and uh...we should be doing that now." She pointed to the car and quickly jumped up from the ground, running to the car. Once there she flung the door open and climbed inside, shutting the door behind her. She took that moment to catch her breath. _What's wrong with me?_

"You're weird."

Ino looked the other way as Kiba entered the car. "You're not exactly normal yourself." she muttered.

"That's the way I like it." he shrugged, cranking up the car and turning it around.

Ino continued to stare out the window as she drove down the hill. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest as the car slid sideways down the hill. She peered at Kiba, watching his movements. He did everything so fast she couldn't catch on. She finally gave in and decided to enjoy the ride. She closed her eyes and let the full effect take her.

"You enjoying this?" Kiba asked, breaking the silence.

Ino nodded.

"Wanna know what it's like to be in a race?" he asked.

Ino lifted one eye lid and peered at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're about to find out" he grinned, pushing the cluth and shifting his car into second gear. The car begin to go faster. Kiba slightly turned away from the turn causing the rear wheels to spin them into another drift.

Ino's heart skipped a beat. They were going so fast! Kiba turned the wheel and the car shifted to the other side. All that time Ino had been settling for the slow calm drifting but this fast stuff was phenomonal.

"Come on." Kiba groaned, pushing harder on the gas.

Ino looked out the window and for the first time she noticed there were other cars behind them. That's what Kina meant. We're racing. "This is...a real race!"

"As real as they come." Kiba said, turning the wheel and sending them into another drift.

Ino couldn't believe it. She was participating in an illegal sport with Kiba Inuzuka. It was an unexplainable feeling that involved no guilt or fear.

Suddenly the car skidded into a halt. Ino looked out the review mirror. "We won!" she cried. "I mean you won, Kiba!"

Kiba ran his finger through his hair as he looked out his review mirror. "I always win." he said more to himself than to Ino.

Ino turned and looked at him. "You're amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I know."

Ino punched him playfully. "You're also full of yourself."

Kiba smiled.

"How do you do it?"

Kiba turned and looked at Ino, without saying a word. He just stared at her for what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds. He finally averted his gave and opened his car door, stepping out.

Ino watched him talk to one of the guys who had climbed out of one of the cars that they had been racing. He wore a black T-shirt that said "Try me" and baggy black pants. There was a girl beside him. She wore a white way to short mini skirt and a tube top. Ino could only hear parts of their conversation. Apparently the girl was the guy's younger sister and Kiba knew them some how. She watched the girl put her hand on Kiba's shoulder and lean in to kiss him on the cheek. The kiss on the cheek soon moved to his lips. Ino couldn't believe it. Didn't he ever get enough? She gritted her teeth and looked away. Although Kiba wasn't her boyfriend or anything and she knew this was a habit of his it still bothered her.

Ino crossed her arms and looked at the dashboard. Suddenly the passenger door opened. She looked up and saw Kiba. "What are you doing?"

"If you'd get in the driver's seat you'd see." he said, reaching for hand.

no snatched her hand away. "No, you get in the driver's seat and take me home." she snapped.

Kiba raised a brow. "Why the sudden mood change? Did I do something wrong?"

Ino shook her head. "No, no you didn't do anything thing wrong. I did"

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. It took me FOREVER to write it so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! More Sakura and Tenten.**_


	18. AN

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


	19. between us are walls

**A/N:**_ I the person I let write this story hasn't updated in awhile and you guys have been waiting soooo patiently so I decided to add another chap. It won't be long but it's here.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_**(Tenten)**_

_Ring ring_

Tenten, immediatly recognizing Ino's number, picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hey, Lemon." she said into the reciever. She often called Ino Lemon and Sakura Strawberry. It had something to do with shampoo.

"I HATE KIBA!" Ino yelled into the reciever.

"What'd he do this time?"

"He is the nastiest guy i've ever met! He took me out drifting tonight and-"

"He took you out?" Tenten interrupted, her voice full of surprise.

"Yeah." Ino replied. "He was all romantic at first until we got into this race he and he saw this girl and he had to kiss her like the asshole he is."

"Hm...that is weird."

"I know!" Ino yelled.

"Um...Ino?" Tenten said queitly.

"What?"

"It sounds like you're jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Ino cried.

"Uh... sure you're not." Tenten giggled. "So now that we got that settled let's move on to why you're jealous. Do you like him?"

"No I'm not jealous and no I don't like him."

"I can beg the differ."

"Ughhhhh I'm calling Hinata. She'll understand." Ino mumbled.

Tenten laughed. She knew she was only kidding. "When did you speak to her last?"

"I don't know. You all have been so busy and I miss you terribly. I can't wait till next weekend so we can meet up."

Tenten nodded in agreement although she knew Ino couldn't see her.

* * *

Once again Tenten was left home alone and she didn't mind it. It was very queit without all the kids running around and she had more time to think, and all she could seem to think about was Neji Hyuga.

She bit into the snickers bar she was holding and chewed queitly. I have his number. It wouldn't hurt to call.

Tenten shook the thoughts of calling Neji out of her head. As much as she would have loved his company she needed to be alone right now. She knew calling Neji was seriously transgressing. Her mom would absolutly die. She needed to do one of her favorite stress relievers. Run.

Tenten stopped to catch her breath. She had been running for an hour now and wasn't exactly ready to quit. Her eyes were on her black sneakers and she inhaled and exhaled. If Sakura were her she would be criticizing her on her boyish clothes. She didn't see the use in wearing mini skirts and tanktops so she never did. A plain black t-shirt and sweatpants were her best friends.

Tenten stood up straight and stretched. This run had sure done her mind wonders. Her brain always worked best when she ran. Listening to music on her ipod was an added bonus. Unlike Sakura and Ino she and Hinata could think with music playing. So far she had already scanned her brain for any possible reason her mom could hate Neji's dad but she could find none. She had reasoned that it would be dangerous to further pursue their relationship without knowing the truth. So she decided she would ask him to honestly tell her. Then she would get her mom's side and compare. _That sounded fair enough, right?_

The song on her ipod died down just as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Tenten removed her headphones and stepped out of the way of a man with grey hair that reached the nape of his neck. He was wearing traditional kimono. A younger girl about Tenten's age stood beside him. She was very pretty. Her long black hair was tied in a yellow ribbon and her yellow kimono was breath taking.

Tenten couldn't help but wonder what they were doing and where they were going. Just then the door to the restuarant she had absentmindily been standing infront of opened. A man with dark brown (almost black) hair stood behind the guy who seemed to be the doorman. "You're here." he said, bowing. Both the older man and girl bowed in reply.

"Neji." The dark haired man coughed.

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat. Was this her Neji. She adjusted her visor and waited. It wasn't long before Neji walked out beside the man. He too was dressed in a kimono. She stepped back so that he couldn't see her but she could still see them.

He didn't bow or anything. He didn't even look at any of them.

The dark haired man coughed again. It was a hintful cough.Neji half glared at him and tilted his head to the side. The man coughed again. Bigger hint.

Neji took the girl's hand in his and kissed it.

Tenten didn't move.

The dark haired guy nodded and looked to the grey haired man. "Shall we?"

Tenten watched as they all disappeared into the restuarant. She wondered what that was all about.

* * *

_plop_

Tenten threw another pebble into the lake. She hd came to the park with intentions of feeding the ducks but she found none to be too hungry. They were resting on the other side.

_plop_

Another pebble hit the water as she played the scene of Neji kissing that girl's hand over and over again in her head. She figured the dark haired man must have been his father and the others...

She sighed and stood up.

"Leaving? So soon?"

Tenten smiled at the sound of Lee's hyper voice. She turned to see him smiling as well. He was alone. No Neji. He stood there joggin in place.

"I only came here to think." she shrugged.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, still jogging.

"Having another watergun fight with you someday." she smiled.

Lee smiled back. "You're on."

"So what brings you here?"

"I promised my mentor I'd run ten laps a day. I was running through the park when I spotted you," he said, wiping sweat from him brow, but not stopping his jog.

"Ten laps a day?" Tenten asked in amazment.

He nodded. "Maybe you could run with me sometime?"

"No proplem. I'd love to," she said, standing up and dusting off her jeans.

"Well I'll catch you later. I must go now." Lee said, taking off.

"Hey wait!" she called just before he was out of sight.

He stopped and began jogging in place again. He turned his head to look at her. "Yes?"

"Do you know what Neji's doing today?"

Lee stopped altoghther. "Um...he and his father had to take care of a very important matter." he called back. "B-But I really have to go." he said, picking his feet up again. He waved once more and was out of sight.

Tenten sighed. So she was right. That guy had been Neji's father.

That wasn't much information though. What important business could they be taking care of at some restuarant with a guy and what looked like his grand daughter?

_I shouldn't worry about it. I should get an icecream cone and go home._

And that's just what she did.

-

* * *

**(Sakura)**

"You've gotta be kidding me. The carnival?" Kakashi grumbled.

"Sounds like you're allergic to fun." Sakura giggled.

"That might be it." he mumbled, looking up at the crowd of people infront of him. "How did you find this place?"

"I saw it in an ad and realized it wasn't so far away." Sakura explained, happily.

"Uh huh. So what now?" he asked without looking at her.

"Well, since we've already paid we can get on any ride, or play any game that dosent have a red tag on it."

Kakashi didn't look too enthused.

"Trust me. This just what you need," she said, removing the poinytail holder from her hair.

He didn't say anything.

"O.k, I'll get us started," she said looking around. "..hm...let's go there." she said, pointing to a green and blue tent that read "Gun N arms"

Kakashi followed Sakura into the tent which was cool and queit. It was quite big and had about five rooms. There was a guy who looked about nineteen standing by the entrance. He looked bored. "Need help setting up?" he asked, the moment they entered.

"Yes, please." Sakura smiled.

The guy took one look at her and grinned. She was used to getting this type of reaction from guys and she usually enjoyed it but this time she didn't seem to notice. "Follow me." he said, walking to one of the rooms. He pulled the curtain back and held it open for them to enter as well. Inside was a big screen tv with fake guns attached to it. There were also two mats on the floor with arrows pointing in all directions. "Grab your guns." the guys instructed.

Sakura grabbed the red gun, and Kakashi took the green one.

The guy clicked a few buttons on the remote and looked up. "Push the trigger and aim at the what you want to shoot. Hold the trigger down hard for three seconds to reload. Use the arrows on the ground to move left, right, back and forth. Got it?"

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir," Sakura joked.

This made the guy smile.

The screen turned white and some words appeared. They were instructions to the game. Basically their charcaters, Hailen and Kairi, were agaisnt each other with a small team of helpers and trying to get to the Island of destiny.

"I bet I'll win," Sakura said, shaking her haid from her face.

"I bet you won't." Kakashi smirked.

"What happens if I win?"

"You decide."

"O.k, I get an extra day with you." She said, half looking at him and half looking at the screen.

"Alright, but if you lose we leave here immediatly and today is the last day we have toghther. Deal?"

Sakura paused. She didn't really want to make that deal. It bothered her that he still wanted to get rid of her. She bit her lip. I _I have to win him over today. If I can't then it's pointless. A pointless onesided love. I have to win this. Then I can worry about winning him._

"Deal."

The game began. Sakura's heart was racing as she made Kairi turn left and run past trees. She kept her eye on her health bar which was full.

Tenten was into these type of games and whenever they went out for pizza or to the mall she would drag them to the arcade. Her last boyfriend had been into this too. So Sakura had alot practice in shooting games or else she wouldn't have made the deal.

**bang bang bang**

Sakura had spotted Kakashi's character and begun firing.

"Sneaky." Kakashi grinned, firing back.

"Got that right." she said, ducking his fire.

He was extremly quick, and made sure his next shot hit her. "No!" she cried, looking at her life bar which was now alittle down.

"Did I mention that I do target practice every once in awhile?" He bragged, winking at her.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked, sarcastically.

"Really."

"So it's really gonna sting when you get beat by a girl." she sang, firing her gun at one of his team mates who had come to his aid. She grabbed a bulletproof vest that happened to be laying around on the ground. She really needed it now that she had 25 less life than Kakashi.

**Watch out for traps.**

The words appeared in big bold letter on the screen. Not even a second later Kakashi had grabbed a red bulletproof vest which immediatly shocked him.

Sakura laughed. "Even I saw that coming."

"Yeah yeah."

Now thier life bars were even.

**Yamato has been defeated by Kairi.**

Yamato was one of Kakashi's helpers. Sakura had shot him down. "You're one man short."

"And you're three men short."

bang bang bang

Kakashi took down three of her men in 3 shots.

**Hawk has been eliminated by Hailen.**

**Dawn has been eliminated by Hailen.**

**Megumi has been eliminated by Hailen.**

Sakura gasped. _He was good! _ Now she only had 1 helper left to his 3. It wasn't looking good. She took refuge behind a big tree. The Island was 20yrds away.

"So you're hiding huh?" Kakashi grinned.

"It's apart of my strategy."

"What strategy?"

"This one."

At that moment one of Kakashi's men stepped into a trap beside the tree Sakura was behind. She shot him dead and took out the other guy beside him. She managed to do this with only getting shot twice.

**Kagome defeated by Kairi.**

**Kyo eliminated by Kairi.**

Sakura made a run for the Island.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi cried, shooting her from behind. At the same time her partner shot him.

Sakura only had 10 ft to go now. She could probly hold out until she made it. She still had 23 of life left. _But what if she didn't make it?_

Kakashi stopped and killed her partner.

**Daiskai has been defeated by Haien. Kairi has no more allies.**

Sakura didn't care she was almost at the Island and she would win. She was only two feet from the Island when her foot got caught in a trap. It would take her a while to get out.

She pressed the trigger rapidly, shooting the trap.

Kakashi had caught up to her by the time she got out they both head for the Island and the same time landed there. The screen turned white.

**Tie**

A fast tune began to play. Then the words Play again appeared on the screen.

Sakura blinked. "So...what happens?"

"I'm not sure." Kakashi said, dropping the gun.

"I say things stay the way they were. No one won so that's only fair." Sakura suggested.

"You're right." he said, looking away.

There was a long silence before he looked back at her. "You have good aim," he nodded.

"Thanks."

"...for a girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't even go there."

"I pick the next activity." he said, moving the curtain back and exiting the tent. He gestured for her to follow him.

She smiled. _The ice is melting some._ She thought happily.

-

* * *

**A/N**: _**Not much happened in this chap but it was just an opening for more things to happen. Get it? Anyways I may not be writing the first chap but if I do be prepared to be surprised. jk It will be an Ino and Hina chap.**_


	20. Kandy and Parties

**A/N:** _Thank you for ALL the reviews. I decied yo update again._

_Enoy!_

* * *

**(Hinata)**

Sasuke pulled until I was walking along side him. "Keep up." he said, shifting his guitar case on his shoulder. She hadn't noticed it until then.

"O.k."

Sasuke reached in his pocket and removed heead phone, he stuck the tiny speakers in his ears and kept walking. Hinata could hear the loud music coming from it. He was blocking her out. She sighed.

_Why dosen't he like to talk? Why is he so closed to people? Or is it just me?_

"Hey, I said keep up!" Sasuke scowled, breaking her from her thoughts. While thinking she had forgotten to walk and now Sasuke was a few feet ahead of her. She ran up to him.

"Sorry."

He paid no attention to her. She took a deep breath and followed down another block. She began to look at all the buildings and bright lights. They reminded her of Itachi. He loved this place and she could see why. She hoped all was o.k with Tsunade. He had been so reluctant to leave.

Suddenly Sasuke paused. Hinata, unexpecting his sudden stop, bumped into him.

"Do you like candy?" he asked, pulling off the headphones.

Hinata blinked. "Um...yes. Why?"

He pointed to a store across the street that read, "The Kandy flop" . He began to walk towards it. Hinata stood in place, unsure of if he wanted her to follow him or not.

"Are you coming are not?" He asked, looking back at her.

"O-oh um...I-I'm coming." Hinata said, dashing after him. He opened the door to the shop and let her enter.

She stepped into a large brightly lit shop. The floor was rainbow colored and the walls were a strawberry red. Infront of her was the longest counter she'd ever seen. "What is this place?" She whispered, glancing back at Sasuke.

"Come." He said, slidding past her and walking to the counter.

She obeyed. Once she reached the counter she was amazed to see all the different varieties of flavors from coconut to mint.

"You can mix and match flavors to make your own candy creation." Sasuke explained.

"Really?" Hinata asked, excitidly. She felt like a child in the candy store.

"Yep." The guy behind the counter nodded. Hinata hadn't recognized him before. She blushed. "You can even pick the texture, wheterer you want it chewy hard, a jelly in the middle." He went on explaining. "I'm Ritsu and if you need any help you can just ask me or...Sasuke. He's an expert at this." He smiled, staring at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

Hinata pushed her hand back behind her ear as she studied the flavors.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said. "Pick something out."

Hinata looked up at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's my treat." He shrugged.

"Oh, Thank you!" She cried, happily. _I can't wait to tell Sakura, Tenten and Ino about this._

Sasuke leaned against the countered and watched Hinata search through the vast amount of flavors. "Hm...strawberry...pecan...grape..." She thought aloud as she moved on down the long counter.

"She's so cute and hot at the same time. It's confusing." Ritsu whispered to Sasuke.

"I hadn't noticed." Sasuke replied, his stare not leaving Hinata who now had her finger to her chin. "...cranberry...apple...white choclate.." she countinued.

"Hey choose already!" Sasuke called to her. This earned him a smack from Ritsu. "Don't rush her! It's her first time."

Sasuke sighed.

"Why don't you order?" Ritsu asked.

"Very well then." Sasuke sighed, standing up straight. "I want the usual."

Ritsu shook his head. 'Ya sure?"

Sasuke nodded.

They both turned to Hinata who was nodding. "I think I've got it." she said, walking back beside Sasuke.

"Tell me." Ritsu said.

"Hm...strawberry, mango, cotton candy, cherry, pecan and kiwi. The pecan and cherry can be the filling and the rest the outter part." She said.

Ritsu nodded. "Nice combination." He grinned, writing it all down on a pad. He handed Sasuke a sheet of paper. "It'll be about fifteen minutes so make yourselves comfortable." He said, winking at them.

Sasuke gave him an evil look motioned for Hinata to follow him to a booth. When the reached cherry colored booth they took seats across from each other. Sasuke put her phone back in and stared out the window.

Once again he was closing her out. She didn't get him. She stared at him staring out the window. She tried to think from an artist's point of view like Itachi would have. That's when she noticed several things about Sasuke. His face was well built and the way some of is hair fell in it was itriging. His jaw was sharp and so touchable. His mouth was perfect and that's all she could say about that matter. But the most important thing she noticed was how much he looked like Itachi.

"You're staring again." He said, removing the earphones.

"I'm sorry. I-I couldn' help it." Hinata replied, lookng down at the table.

He didn't reply. And she wasn't looking up to see his face so she had no idea what he was thinking. Most likly he was thinking she was a weirdo.

"Can I a-ask you s-something?" She asked, her eyes still on the table.

"You just did." He replied.

Hinata looked up. "I know but-" She paused, seeing he had already put the earphones back on. She bit her lip and looked around the store.

A women with black hair and purple streaks set two sodas infront of them. "Thank you." Hinata said politly. She watched the women head back behind the counter.

"I don't know what to choose." A little boy whined. "It's my first time."

Hinata smiled. "Mines too." She said aloud.

The boy, who was holding his mother's hand, turned and looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "Yep."

"What did you make?" He asked.

"Well, after alot of thinking I choose a fruity mint candy." She replied.

The boys eyes widened even more. "Can you help me decide?"

His mother quickly grabbed his hand. "Konahamaru!" She cried. "Can't you see she's on a date."

Hinata blushed and glanced at Sasuke who was not even paying attention to any of this. "It's o.k." She said, standing up. "Ofcourse I'll help."

She followed the mother and her son to the counter and for the next ten minutes helped them pick out flavors. When they were done Ritsu took their order and the boy waved one last time before him mother and him left the store. They weren't getting their candies that night, instead they would pick them up tommorow.

"He wasn't lying." Ritsu said, watching them leave.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, confused.

"When he said you were beautiful. He wasn't lying." Ritsu replied.

While Hinata had been helping the boy pick out flavors he had stopped to stare at her and when his mother realized she stopped him. He apologized but he said he couldn't help but stare. That Hinata was so beautiful.

Sensing Hinata's obvious embarrassed Ritsu changed the subject. "You're candies are done."

"They are." Hinata said, excited to change the subject.

"Yep." He replied, handing her the tray.

"Thank you! I can't wat to try them." Hinata said, staring at both the fruity candies and the choclates before her. Sasuke's candies were wrapped in a black and white wrapper.

"Long story." Ritus replied, anwsering her unasked question.

Hinata nodded, thanked him and headed to her seat. She placed the tray on the table and set down.

She exhaled and slowly moved her hand to tap Sasuke's. Her finger was less than an inch away we he pulled his hand back and removed the earphones.

"T-The candies are d-done." Hinata stammered.

"I can see that." Sasuke said, grabbing one of the wrapped candies from the tray. "How do they taste?" He asked, nodding his head to Hinata's creations.

"I haven't tasted them yet." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke shrugged and unwrapped a piece of the choclate candy he held and tossed it into his mouth. "Aren't you gonna taste it instead of watching me?"

Hinata only smiled at his comment. "I have an idea...," she said, taking a deep breath. "...why don't you try it with me. At the same time."

She picked up a piece of the fruity candy and handed it to him. "On the count of three."

Sasuke gave her a look but she didn't see because her eyes were closed. He sighed.

"One...two...three."

There was a long silence between them. Although the background was noisy neither of them heard anything.

Hinata let out a small moan. "It's delicious."

"It's not bad." Sasuke nodded.

"I can't believe I designed a mouth watering candy!" Hinata squealed, taking anoter bite. "Yum."

Sasuke sipped his soda.

"So what did you get?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke tossed her one of the wrapped candies. "Taste it later."

"Um...o.k." Hinata nodded, putting the candy in her pocket. "So...why are they wrapped?"

"Read the instructions on the door and you'll know why." He replied.

"I didn't even notice them." She blushed.

"Whatever."

Hinata closed her eyes and sniffed in the smell of flavor. "There's nothing like this back where I live." She sighed. "If there was I'd come here every single day."

"You'd get sick."

"It'd be worth it."

"I'm not even gonna ask." He shook his head.

Hinata sipped another sip of soda, staring extra hard at Sasuke's features. "Are you and...Itachi related?" She kinda just let the words slip out with out thought.

Sasuke made a face. "Me and Itachi? Related?" He laughed, mockingly. "That's the dumbest question I've ever heard." He grabbed his soda and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Come on let's get back to the school before we miss the curfew. Not that I care but you seem to be some sort of good girl."

Sasuke began to walk out the shop. Hinata waved to Ritsu before following. Sasuke hadn't anwsered her question and from his tone she could tell ge didn't like Itachi much. But was it like that with everyone? Did he like anybody?

The walk back to the school was queit. Neither of them said a single word until they reached the entrance.

"Thank you sooooo much!" Hinata said, twirling around. "I had a great time!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but before thw words could come out Itachi appeared behind him.

"Did you take care of her?" He asked, slapping his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke pushed his hand away and glared at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself..." He said, backing up towards th door. The turning to Hinata he nodded. "I'll leave the door unlocked."

With that he left them two standing alone.

"How's Tsuande?" Hinata asked, a concerned look on her face.

"She's fine." He replied, rubbing his head. "She can really drive me crazy sometimes. But that's not important." He looked her in the eyes. "How come you guys are just getting back?"

"Oh," Hinata laughed. "...Sasuke took me to this candy shop-"

"The Kandy Flop, right?"

"Yeah, that was it. It was sooooo nice." She twirled around again.

"Somehow I feel you actually had fun with Sasuke of all people."

Hinata bit her lip. "I don't quite get him but..." She searched for the right words but they wouldn't leave her brain. Not yet.

"So...what type of candy did you make?" Itachi asked. He looked as though he was forcing himself to ask, but Hinata didn't notice.

"Oh," she cried, digging in her pocket and retrieving her last candy. She had wrapped it in a napkin. "Taste this!"

"I'm scared." He joked, taking the candy and bitting it.

"W-What do you think?"

"It's...delicious."

"I'm just soooo excited." Hinata squealed, twirling around and swaying.

"I can tell." Itachi smiled.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, suddenly embarrassed. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, It's nothing...I mean...you just have this-this thing." He shrugged.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, when you're excited you...you dance or twirl or...tap your feet. I noticed it in class earlier." He explained.

"I-Is that a b-bad thing?"

"No, No it's," Itachi took a step closer and grabbed her hand. "...it's really attractive."

Hinata blushed like mad. She had never been this close to a boy who had just called her unintentional bursts of dancing attractive. She felt all twingly inside when he touched her. It was a feeling she had only felt a few times before.

_Can't help it.  
The girl can't help it The girl can't help it The girl can't help it_

Hinata jumped back at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the screen. It was Ino. "I-I I um...have to take this." She stammered.

"It's o.k." Itachi nodded.

Hinata smiled awkeardly and clicked the phone on.

"Yay, you anwsered!" Ino cried from the other end.

After listening to Ino complain about how much of a jerk Kiba was and how she hated him. She gave her her opinion and some advice. Then Ino asked about her life and she told her about both Itachi and Sasuke and the date she had that day. Ino had shreiked and squealed and Hinata could hear her jump up and down. Then she made her describe both itachi and Sasuke. After that she said she would totally take Itachi. Hinata had said it wasn't like either of them liked her and Ino had said she was so naive.

Hinata exhaled and pushed the door to her room open. It was dark except for the dim street light shining from the window. She closed the door queitly and began to head for the light switch when a soft slow tune stopped her dead in her tracks.

_Kehne ko Jashan-e-bahara hai Ishq yeh dekhke hairaan hai_

_Kehne ko Jashan-e-bahara hai Ishq yeh dekhke hairaan hai_

Hinata clasped her hand over her mouth. She knew that song. It was one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite movies. And the way Sasuke sang it was just...undescribible.

_Phool se khusboo khafa khafa hai gulsan mein Chupa hai koi ranj fiza ki chilman mein_

Hinata hummed along with queitly.

_Sare sehmein nazare hain Soye soye vaqt ke dhare hain Aur dil mein koi khoyi si baatein hain_

She could feel tears welling in her eyes now. Unconsciously she began to sing aloud along with Sasuke.

_Kehne ko Jashan-e-bahara hai Ishq yeh dekhke hairaan hai_

Sasuke stopped both the music and his voice.

"I-I'm so sorry." Hinata gasped, once again clasping her hand over her mouth.

She could see Sasuke's dark piercing eyes in the dim light. She was so embarrassed . She probly had sounded so horrible that she threw the whole song off track. She couldn't stand the silence anymore and took off towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind her.

* * *

**(Ino)**

"Tenten says I'm jealous. Hinata says I owe him an apology." Ino huffed.

She was pacing around the kitchen. She had an hour to get to meet Kiba at the cafe and she was really dreading it.

"What's with the walking back and forth?"

Mr. Yamanaka's voice starled Ino. Who jumped a bit. "I'm just trying to wake up." She smiled.

Her father made a face. "I have a feeling you do that when you're driving. No wonder you've wrecked so many cars." He joked.

Ino hit him playfully. "That's not funny, dad."

"Sorry, dear." He kissed her forehead and slid past her to the coffee maker. Ino had previously made the coffee. He poured himself a glass. "How's tutoring going?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Really strange. Kiba's..." She pursed her lips as she tried to think of a word to describe Kiba. She could come up with plenty but none sutible enough for her father. "...interesting." She said, finally.

"I'm glad you think he's..." Her father paused. "...interesting, because tonight his mother is hosting a party and you and I both will be attending."

"A party?"

He nodded. "I'll fill you in on the details later, but I have to get going now." He scooped up his briefcase and headed for the door. "Have fun." He said before leaving.

When Ino entered the cafe the smell of creamer, crossants and cappicino burst at her. It was a smell she was oh so familiar with. Ino exhaled and looked at our usual spot. Kiba wasn't there. She glanced at the clock. He had less than five minutes to get here or he was late. She took my usual seat and placed her shoulder bag on the floor beside her.

I placed my hands on the table and waited.

The music that played was slow and calming. She needed that right now. She tapped my fingers against the wooden table, swaying slowly to the music. Suddenly she felt someone's presence. She turned around and saw Kiba.

"Oh, there you are." She smiled.

He shrugged and sat down. "I was sitting over there." He said, twisting his black cap around. "After watching you for awhile I realized you weren't gonna recognize me anytime soon and then you'd say I was late. So I came over."

Ino just nodded, unsure of what to say.

Kiba pulled out his mth book and set it on the table. He opened it and pushed it infront of her. She could tell he wasn't too happy.

She exhaled and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She mummured.

"Huh?" He asked, tilting his cap up.

"I said I'm sorry." Ino said, alittle louder.

Kiba grinned. "I was waiting for you to come around." He said, shaking my shoulder.

Ino gasped. "So you knew I'd apologize?"

"Damn right."

Ino's mouth hung open, all sorts of thoughts going through it.

"It's o.k. You owed me an apology and you gave it."

"You are so..." Ino clenched her fist.

"Hot when I'm forgiving somone." He finished.

"No, no that's not what I was going to say. Try...hm..." Ino tilted her head, her long hair, which she wore down, falling to the side. "full of yourself." She nodded.

"It's not my fault you're so predictable." He grinned.

"So now I'm predictable?" Ino cried.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this but," Kiba pointed to the clock. "we're wasting time."

Ino sighed and started rapidly flipping through pages.

**(54 mins later)**

Kiba finished scribbling something on a sheet of paper and slid it to Ino who took one look at it and glared at him, but just as he predicted she read it.

_What are you wearing tonight?_

Ino rolled her eyes and scribbled down some words then slid the sheet back to him.

_None of your business._

He looked up at her and she stuck her tongue out. He smiled and wrote some more.

_Fine. I'll see it you tonight anway._

Ino laughed and wrote her reply.

_Whatever_

_Oh, come on. If you're not nice to me I won't take you drifting anymore._

_I don't care. I don't want to go drifting with you anymore._

_You're being childish. (It's hot) Anyways you know you don't mean that._

_Yes, I do._

"Why are you so mad at me?" Kiba asked, looking up at Ino.

Ino chewed on her lip and tryed to avoid his gaze. "I'm not...mad at you."

"Well ticked or whatever you want to call it...why?"

**ring ring**

Kiba's cellphone began to ring loudly. He didn't move to pick it up. His cellphone was actually supposed to be off on their studying time, but Ino wasn't dare going to critisize now.

"Aren't you going to anwser that?" She asked, sort of relieved.

"Aren't you going to anwser me?" He replied, not moving his gaze from her eyes.

"Um...," Ino glanced at the clock. "Look at the time. I have to go." She said, standing up. "See you."

Kiba shook his head and clicked his phone on.

* * *

"So what's this party for?" Ino asked, looking at a counter full of jewerly. Her and father was taking her shopping for jewrly to wear for the night.

"Mrs. Inuzuka and the company are celebrating their fiftieth year in business and making it to number two in the country."

"Oh...so this is one of those old people parties?" Ino groaned.

"Well...that's why you have Kiba." He said pointing to a diamond necklace. "What about that one?"

"Nah." Ino shook her head. Then thinking of Kiba she groaned again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied spotting a beautiful cystal bracelet. "That one"

* * *

"Whoa!" Ino excalimed, her eyes wide as they pulled up in the Inuzuka driveway. "This place is gigantic!"

"The woman's a millionare." Her father winked.

Ino gave her father a mischevious look. "A millionaire you have the hots for."

He almost chocked on nothing. "N-No I don't. She's married."

"Oh." Ino nodded.

"Only they're seperated for now but..." He paused. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm your daughter, duh."

The chauffeur Mrs. Inuzuka had hired opened the limo door and Ino stepped out. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura about this.

"Right this way." He said, escorting them to the door where they were greeted and showed in.

Ino let out a gasp. She thought her house was big, but this place was gynormous. There were people all around talking and drinking. Ino didn't see anyone her age.

"Ino."

Ino's father nudged her. Apparently she had been in a whole different world and missed Mrs. Inuzuka coming over and greeting them.

"I've been wanting to meet you for awhile now. You're father's always talking about you." She laughed.

"Likewise." Ino replied.

Mrs. Inuzuka laughed shly. "You look beautiful." She said changing the subject from Ino's dad.

"Thank you." Ino nodded. "You look lovely. I love your dress. And your shoes," She added, glancing at her feet. "Are fabulous."

She wore a black dress with a plunging neckline. Her black heels were to die for.

Mrs. Inuzuka laughed. "I like you."

Ino laughed too and glanced around.

"Where's Kiba and Hana?" Mr. Yamanaka asked.

Mrs. Inuzuka placed her hand on her forehead. "I have no idea where Kiba is and Hana's still getting ready."

Ino smiled. Kiba wasn't here. Was that really good?

Ino stood off to the corner as her father was swooped away to talk with people. She watched him. He looked happy.

"Who're you?"

Ino looked up to see a girl with messy brown hair and lots of makeup on. She wore a grey dress and leggings.

"I'm Ino. You?" Ino replied, holding out her hand.

"So you're Mr. Yamanaka's daughter." The girl nodded. "I'm Hana." She said, ignoring Ino's hand.

"Yes I am-" Ino stopped talking as Hana walked away. She wanted to start yelling after her but she didn't want to make a scene and embarrass her father. Rich people could be so rude.

"That face dosen't befit your beauty."

Like magic Kiba appeared infront of Ino. She gasped. "W-Where did you..."

"I live here so that means I know all the secret passage ways." Kiba laughed.

Ino just stared at him.

"It was a joke." He nodded.

"Well forgive me for not laughing." Ino fake smiled.

"Whoa! You look hot." Kiba said, looking her up and down.

She wore a white halter top dress that came to her mid thigh. Her blond hair was in a bun and she had curled the part she let hang down in the front. She wore diamond hooped earrings and the bracelet her father had purchased. Her shoes were white heels with small straps.

"And you look...," Ino looked at Kiba who hadn't dressed for the occassion at all. He wore a jacket over a whifbeater and baggy black pants. "...are serious?" She asked finally.

"This," He said, glancing around the room. "...isn't me."

"So what exactly is you?" Ino asked.

"The outside...the air, drifting." he grinned. "I'm thinking about ditching and doing just that. Wanna join me?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Ino couldn't really explain why she would say no to another chance to go drifting. She felt so out of place here anyway. Then she remembered. "Because this party means alot to your mother and...to my father."

Kiba shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said, walking away and leaving Ino alone once again.

After downing a dose of caviar (which was horrible), a crab cake, and a piece of lobster pizza. Ino was really bored and not to mention hingry for real food. Pizza was real food.

She was lucky she was used to wearing heels or else she'd be dead by now. She glanced at her father who was laughing alongside Mrs. inuzuka and some others. He was having fun. But...she wasn't.

She sighed and chewed on her lip. Kiba was beside the fountain. He was obviously avoiding his mother who was occasionaly giving him evil glares which probly meant to change his outfit.

Ino tapped her fingers against the wall. It was sort of a restraint. She leaned against the wall and stuck her foot out. Just as she did one of the servants tripped over it, dropping a platter of whine to the floor. Everyone looked in that direction. Ino ducked.

Ino could control herself no longer as she crawled over to Kiba. "O.k," She said, despretly. "...I accept your offer"

* * *

**A/N_:_**_ That took me forever to write and I hope it interested you guys. The song Hinata and Sasuke sang is called "Jashne e Bahaara from the movie Jodha Akbar. The song is in Hindi and verrry beautiful. I have a link for it on youtube in my profile so be sure to watch it so you can imagine. lol Please review!_


End file.
